Darlene Shan: A Living Nightmare
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: My name is Darlene Shan and I'm about to tell you my life story on how I became a half vampire. Based on the Cirque Du Freak story but told in a female version of Darren. Some events may turn out different but you must read and see for yourself.
1. Book One: Intro

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey people just finished trying to work on my stuff and decided on revising this a little thanks to the help of .**..** who looked over my story and made some revisions over it. Without their help, I would not have realize how bad my grammar structure was. I have done my best not to copy too much of the story from the original but here is told from a FemDarren, Darlene Shan and hope everyone will like it and tell me your honest opinion. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak and think Larten Crepsley is a smexy vampire

Please read and review!

* * *

Darlene Shan: Living Nightmare

You know how we sometimes like to think that there is more to life than what seems to exist and would give anything just to have the chance to experience it in our lifetime?

Yeah, isn't it amazing how one seemingly innocent decision can possibly change everything you knew, your whole life around in a heartbeat?

For me, it came in the form of a ticket. But it was not just to go see any ordinary show, no this was far more special; it was to something that would definitely throw my world into a spin and that there would be no going back once it did.

I'll explain about it later but first let me properly introduce myself before we get started.

My name is Darlene Shan and I am about to tell you my life's story. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, just another one of those boring biographies that talks about what it was like growing up and the things we've accomplished back in the day, yada yada.

I understand. Some can be all right and others…well not so much. They can be really boring.

I know believe me I had to read some for school and never got around to finishing them because it was all just blah, blah, blah.

I mean no offense but where's the stuff that we crave. The hard-core action, the spine-tingling, hair-raising excitement you find mostly in fiction books or movies that add a zest to our already boring existence?

Well, welcome to reality people. I know that it sounds harsh but we live in the real world and on a daily bases unusual things don't just happen.

And I really hate to burst your bubble but life isn't like a fairytale because there aren't always happy endings. Sometimes the hero dies and can't be brought back to go save the day or beat the crap out of the bad guys.

Life is unfair and I admit that not everything is as black and white as we like to think. Sometimes it's a mixed of grey with just a tint of red or at least to me but you'll understand later hopefully…

Anyway, my story is not what you might expect from someone like me. Mine's different and you're probably wondering why that is? Well for one thing I was never what you might call a normal girl, not by anyone's standards, even before I became who I was later on.

I was a tomboy pretty much my whole life, I acted like one of the guys and was not into the whole idea of being 'girly' and there's also the fact that my favourite things in the world are spiders.

Do you think it's weird perhaps?

Sure everyone else freaks when I tell them this, and even as a kid I had always been the one to say, "I love spiders!" or "when I grow up, I'm gonna be the spider queen!"

It certainly gave my 3rd grade teacher a shock when she heard me say that. She almost called in my parents. Still, it was funny seeing the look on her face and I'm sure no one else forgot that either.

To be honest I hadn't really grown out of that phase...well I don't go shouting out I'm the spider queen after one embarrassing incident which I'm rather take to my grave than tell you about it.

Sure, people wondered if I was screwed in the head for thinking spiders are cool. I don't see what the big deal is. Everyone kept saying girls shouldn't even like them, that spiders are scary and disgusting. My parents have also attempted to curb my unusual interests but seeing as they couldn't no matter how much they've tried they simply gave up.

To them and everybody else I would never be normal, but I don't care. Spiders are my life and you can take that to the bank!

The kids my age didn't really get me and though. They thought I was abnormal and went as far to avoid me as much as possible. Others, the ones who were pretty much disgusted thinking I'm too weird, would try to make my life a living hell.

I remember how in middle school, some of the girls, the ones I really couldn't stand loved to pick on me because to them I was nothing more but a freak in their perfect world and should be squashed out on sight.

They would tease me, constantly calling me names and bully me by doing things like pushing me into closet and locking me in or taking my things so I had to go search for them and miss most of my classes that day.

I tried to ignore them as much as I could but the one thing that really set me off was when I found my favourite notebook, the one where I drew all my sketches of spiders and other things, was missing. Only to later find pieces of them, torn to shreds, and being thrown in the hallway like confetti while the girls looked down at me, smiling at my suffering.

That had definitely been the last straw for me and I swore was going to make them pay, so, with some help from my good friends, I got my revenge.

We got a bucket full of plastic snakes, bugs and a can of green paint. Added a little glue and other stuff and put it in the girl's locker room right before they walked in. They were later seen running out, screaming bloody murder while covered from head to toe in green goop and plastic critters.

Man that had been the best revenge I had ever gotten. I wish I had a camera to capture that moment, it was absolutely priceless when we saw the leader of the group looking like the bride of Swamp Thing.

It was so freakin' hilarious despite getting an earful from my folks after the principal called and being grounded for a month. It was still well worth it.

Because not only did the bullies never bother me again, but some steered clear of me whenever they saw me coming down the hall, knowing what me and my friends were capable of doing.

That will show them to mess with the likes of us!

So yeah, I know I'm not the most popular person in school but it didn't really matter to me because the only one who understood me was my best friend, Steve.

There's no one I'd rather hang out with and it's funny as I look back I thought no matter what happened, that we would always be friends and nothing would ever tear us apart.

Or at least that's what I thought.

Perhaps it was our fate to see the events that unfold before I even knew how everything would quickly change and turn into this.

If only things had been different than none of this would have happened, none of these terrible things would've occurred as they did…

Sorry, I'm getting a little carried away and think it's best you know that I'm only speaking the truth, every word of it and whether you believe me or not is up to you.

For everything that I've done is all written in here and most of you might not consider it, but I'm letting you know I'm just telling you my story, nothing more, nothing less.

I've seen things that no one could ever imagine but I wish I never did.

Still don't believe me? Well if you still want to read what I have to tell you, let us begin my story…

It all started because of a dream I had but was no ordinary dream. It was so terrifying and at the same time so real that I should of known what destiny had in mind for me, for all of us....


	2. Chapter 1

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey people just finished trying to work on my stuff and decided on revising this a little thanks to the help of .**..** who looked over my story and made some revisions over it. Without their help, I would not have realize how bad my grammar structure was. I have done my best not to copy too much of the story from the original but here is told from a FemDarren, Darlene Shan and hope everyone will like it and tell me your honest opinion. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak and think Larten Crepsley is a smexy vampire

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter One

I can still recall what had happened and I know I will never be able to forget the things I witnessed in that bizarre dream. I am able to recount every single detail in my mind vividly and wouldn't believe it if I hadn't been in the midst of it, watching it unfold while I was there.

Everything seemed so real and thought it was from the moment I first opened my eyes and found myself standing in what appeared to be a barren wasteland. It was so unfamiliar and it stretched out far beyond any civilization from what I could tell. It was a desolate place.

I thought it was strange being in the middle of nowhere and tried to figure out what was going on. I had no idea what I was in for even as I made the decision to explore my new surroundings and see about getting to the bottom of this.

There was absolutely no sign of any life no matter where I looked and it seemed to go on for miles. I had no way of telling what was out there waiting for me. At first I was a little reluctant of what I was about to do but since there was no other way of knowing what I might come across in this ravaged world I had to move onward.

I wasn't even really sure why but felt like there was a reason I was there, that there was something for me to find.

"But what?" I asked myself, before coming to the conclusion the answer must lie ahead somewhere.

It seemed to go on forever as I walked down the path. My way was lit. Bathed in a crimson glow by the moon that hovered above my head.

When I saw how red and bloated it appeared I couldn't help but think that I was probably walking right into the devil's playground seeing how terrible things were so far.

This-this must be a dream right, it has to be…

'_Yeah and I'll eventually wake up and everything will be back to normal._' I tried to tell myself this so as not to let my spirit be dampened but I could feel a cold grip of fear grabbing hold of me every step of the way. My hope was slowly diminishing.

It wasn't long before I saw something that look to be a city. Hope blossomed inside me but as I got closer and closer a bad feeling crept over me about what I would find there.

I wasn't exactly sure how I knew that I was in what had formally been the town where I grew up. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was nothing left of what had been my hometown, nothing but death and decay left.

There was so much destruction and I wondered what could of done this as I saw all the monstrous areas of destruction around me.

God, this was definitely fucked up, what kind of world had I stepped into!

Everything from horizon to horizon was charred and smoldering, once tall buildings reduced to rubble and metal supports twisted in upright position like plastic bag ties.

Bodies and body parts were lying in the street, hanging from trees, limbs were, draped across the spiky tops of the few remaining fences while ravens perched on top of them and had a feast of decomposing flesh.

In the not-too-far-distance marched an apocalyptic army of monstrous beasts; huge, lumbering, and unstoppable, their deformed bodies were silhouetted against a blood-red sky. The air smelled foul and the stench made me gag. Just breathing it in, knowing this was the smell of rotting flesh that hung heavily in the air and would make anyone lose their lunch.

I thought I had seen enough but the worse was just around the bend.

There was what appeared to be a battle going on not too far away and despite my reluctance to make another step towards it, knowing I was more than likely marching towards my death, I continued to walk. I should've turned away when I had the chance.

It was terrible and wish I could never see it ever again, even though I know that's impossible.

Everywhere I looked, I saw more bodies. They were piled up by the dozen as I went by some looked in far worse condition than I could ever imagine. The corpses of men, women and children alike were sprawled out, making the ground a mixture of dark brown and red with their blood. I could feel the mud squish under my bare feet and it made my stomach churn but that wasn't what horrified me. Some of their faces were familiar and I saw them to be people I knew.

T-this can't be, I thought. I didn't want to think it was but I recognize not only my parents and my sister lying among the dead present, but also the teachers and kids from my school, those I even barely knew but still saw from time to time. I swear I saw their eyes following me wherever I went and their mouths opening and closing, hearing my name being spoken as I walked by.

**_Darlene…turn back…Darlene…turn back now…_**

Fear made itself at home in me as I shuddered thinking, what is it they're trying to tell me, what are they trying to warn me about?

This can't be real, it can't be right…

I didn't know why but my body kept moving to where I saw the commotion coming from. I should've turned and ran but it was inevitable. It was impossible to pull myself away once I started on the ragged path and I knew there was more waiting for me.

God, why am I here, what is this? I wished I was back home instead of where I was, 'any place is better than here', I thought. I could hear them all chanting or maybe they were trying to give me warning to turn back while I still had the chance so I didn't suffer the same fate they had.

If only I could…

Why is this happening? Come on, someone tell me this isn't real! I saw the fire continue to blaze, consuming everything in its' path, taking anyone who was unfortunate, some who were still alive but not for very long.

I could hear their dying screams resounding inside my head even as I tried to shut them out. They kept echoing loudly until they all but faded into nothing. God I will never forget those horrifying sounds or be able to stop imagining the suffering they endured as the flames took them into the fiery pits of this hellish world.

The battle was so terrifying. All those people.... Something seemed off and I didn't want to find out what it was. I found I could now move and immediately started running away.

I ran as fast as my legs could go but no matter how far I tried to go, I could hear the angry war cries and terrifying shrieks as they came after me. It was terrible I was running blindly through this twisted labyrinth, having no sense of direction but I wasn't going to stop to think or else I'll end up dead like everyone else.

I gotta get away; I got to get away from here! I could imagine them breathing down my neck every frantic step of the way, which made me run faster. My heart beat wildly as I hoped I would be able to make it pass the boundaries, if there were any, to reach safety on the other side.

Just when I thought I'd managed to put some good distance between me and them, I felt someone grab me from behind and I was immediately dragged back, screaming and struggling. I tried to break free but it was like steel was wrapped around my arm. Their fingers were digging through my sleeve and could feel their nails digging right into my flesh.

I turn to my assailant and saw a stake held high over his head, the light from the bright red moon bringing out the sadistic grin on his face as he look down at me.

When I caught a glimpse of their face, my eyes widen and at the same time felt the stake plunge deep into my heart. I screamed and then suddenly woke up.

* * *

My eyes flew open and I immediately sat up in bed, panting and out of breath. My heart was racing like crazy and thankfully was still intact even when I thought the stake had pierced my flesh in those last few seconds.

But just to be sure, I lifted up my shirt and seeing that there was no bloody gaping hole in my left breast, let out a sigh of relief.

_Thank goodness, it was just a dream!_ I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

I looked around and glad to find I was in the safety of my room. My sheets were damp and I was covered from head to toe with sweat. The room was slightly stuffy but a chill ran through me as I thought of the terrifying nightmare I had not too long ago.

Everything had felt so real, the whole scene vivid, the corpses, the battle, I wondered why the person in the dream looked like—

"Darlene!" My thoughts were interrupted by my mother's voice calling me from downstairs. "Darlene, time for breakfast!"

"Coming!" I looked at my alarm and almost swore at the time. Seven-thirty, damn I forgot to set my alarm again and needed to hurry if I wanted to get moving.

I ran a hand through my hair and then notice something wrong with my sleeve. I shakily rolled it up saw the bruises where that person grabbed me!

I felt like my heart was ready to stop. No-no that can't be, I mean it had been all a dream and dreams aren't suppose to do that.

Ok don't panic, there's probably a good reason why they're there. Maybe while I was in the throe of that nightmare I grabbed myself a little too hard and left those bruises.

Yeah that's got to be it. That seemed the most logical seeing where they came from and also since I'm not dead.

I don't want any more reminders of it. I need to take a shower and forget this ever happened.

Yeah, a nice cold shower should do the trick. As I tried to get up, I felt pain bunch up in my abdomen and I knew it wasn't a stomachache I was having but something far worse.

Oh great, this can't be good. Getting cramps this early was never a good sign. I'm going to have to take some Tylenol before I head to school and hope it won't be that bad. I hate it when it's that time of the month. Boys never have to deal with this kind of stuff but us girls have to go through with it every month!

They're the worst and always have lousy timing. And I'm gonna be playing soccer with my friends after school.

Being a girl sucks. When I pulled the sheets aside, I knew that Aunt Flo had indeed left me a little present much to my dismay. I groaned out loud and curse the heavens for dropping this on me.

Jeez, just what I need, now I'm gonna have to go and wash them before the stain sets in. I would rather not do it but mum would be hounding at me if I left them like this. I sighed to myself, knowing that I would have to get my ass in gear before I really start running late.

God why me! I just hope that the rest of the day doesn't turn out as bad.

* * *

I made record timing as I showered fast and quickly putting on a fresh uniform for school and headed downstairs to where the kitchen was, smelling coffee and eggs cooking.

Mum was at the stove frying another slice of bacon while Annie was eating at the table when I popped in.

"Hey squirt!" I ruffled my little sister's hair.

Annie looked up and scowled at me. She hates it when I ruffle her hair. She made to swat my hand away while continuing to eat her eggs.

"Hey stop that!" I smiled and sat down, pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

Just as I went to grab a bite of my breakfast, some yellow yolk hit me in the face and I turned and saw Annie was the culprit. I flicked some bits of toast and soon we were throwing food at each other before mum turned and noticed the commotion.

"Darlene! Anne! Stop that this instant!" We did, knowing better than to continue when she used that tone on us and knew it hadn't been a great idea what we did.

Then she turns to me with that look that says, 'Honestly Darlene you should be a better example to your sister and act your age…' and would've start nagging me but one look at the clock checking what time it is and realize had better get going.

So before anyone could stop me, doing it all at once which is a miracle in itself for me, I held my bag in one hand and had a piece of toast hanging from my mouth while grabbing my jacket right by the front door and zipping right out of there.

Sorry mum, no time for your morning lecture, which I don't need thank you. Maybe next time...not!

Seriously sometimes they seem to go on for hours and don't get me started on when she told me about the birds and bees after I got my first period. I'd rather not relive that in this lifetime!

I was moving as fast as I could to reach the end of the street and standing next to the stop sign where I took the chance to straighten myself, not wanting to look like a hurricane came by and I was one of its' unfortunate victims.

It was usually where I waited for Steve to come by so we could walk to school together. We were close and been friends since we first started school. We had two more years of school left before we started making decisions for colleges.

I'm not sure what Steve was planning. My folks were pretty much telling me to look at some colleges even though I still have plenty of time to decide which to go to, where my future lies, etc.

It's too much of a hassle and not to mention gives me a headache thinking about it.

But now I wondered whether Steve was going to show or not as I looked at my watch. I looked up to see if there was any sign of him yet but I had no such luck. The street was still devoid of people.

Where is he? Usually he'd be here by now or he'd have called me if he couldn't make it to tell me to go on ahead. _I'd give him another five minutes and then see what happens._

Just as I was starting to think he wouldn't show, whom should I see running down the road but none other than my best friend Steve Leopard?

"Yo Darlene, what's up?" I turned and crossed my arms pretending I was angry but I would forgive him for anything seeing we been friends for far so long. I wondered what had taken him so long to arrive.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah sorry I kinda lost track of the time."

I raised an eyebrow, very typical of him. He sometimes gets a little sidetracked, in his own little world and I have to bring him back for a reality check.

He still looked a bit distracted and also something else was wrong. I knew he would tell me since he could never keep anything to himself and looked like he was dying to tell me about it.

We started talking about the usual stuff and as we got to the next street, waiting to cross, Steve said something that caught my attention and wondering if it had to do with his happy mood.

"Hey Darlene, you don't have any plans this week do you?" I shook my head wondering what Steve was getting at. He ran a hand through his spiky white hair and said, "Well I was thinking if you want to that is, there's this circus in town, do you want to go and see it?"

I looked at him confused, ok I had not been expecting that. A circus, I haven't been to one in ages, not since we were kids and I wondered why he had brought this up but there must be a reason for Steve to suggest it.

I shrugged my shoulders, not seeing why I shouldn't, "Sure so what's this circus anyways, is it the Bailey Brothers or—"

He blew a raspberry at me, "Yeah right, forget those losers. This is something that's even better than the Bozo Bros." I raised an eyebrow, better than the Bailey Brothers, now I really wanted him to tell me what it was. Steve then pulled something from his pocket and handed it to me, "It's the Cirque du Freak!"

"Cirque du Freak?" I took it from him and opening up the pamphlet, read what it said. I'd never even heard of this one and yet it sounded very interesting.

Cirque du Freak, it was French for Circus of Freak, I read out loud, "For one week come see the Cirque Du Freak and witness Sive and Seersa the twisting twins, the snake-boy, the wolf-man, Gertha Teeth…"

I turned to Steve who told me to keep going. Now really curious I continued until I reached the bottom where it said Larten Crespley and Madam Octa, his performing spider.

Oh, now that I'd love to see!

Steve figured this would grab my attention. I'd give my left arm and leg just to go see one performing in person. To be honest, I just find them absolutely fascinating and I have this thing for collecting anything having to do with spiders.

Steve knows all about it too which is why last year he gave me this really cool silver spider necklace for my birthday, (ok so it looks like real silver but even though it's a fake but I still wear it to this day). I got him a really cool bat ring for his birthday since he likes vampires so much.

Pretty strange huh but everyone's got to have a hobby right?

People found us an odd pair but we didn't mind, nothing can keep us from our spiders, vampires, or whatever.

I wanted to know where he got this and he just shrugged his shoulders, "Yesterday I was minding my own business," (In other words going for a smoke I knew him in and out.) "and saw some little dude in a cloak handing out flyers as I walked by. I decide to see what it was and it looks pretty cool don't cha think?"

I agreed and really wanted to go see it for myself. We continued discussing it on the way to school and met up with Alan and Tommy who were already there waiting for us.

They're two of our other friends and loved to hang out and play soccer whenever we could and it didn't matter that I was a girl because Steve and I were pretty unstoppable when it comes to getting down and dirty. We told them about the cirque and they too were intrigued and were talking about it through the day.

* * *

"So how much are they?" Tommy asked in a hushed tone while we were in History and Mr. Dalton was droning on about WWI. Or was it WWII? I can't really be sure since we were having our own conversation about the cirque.

I had read the flyer twice and found no mention of how much it was going to cost but I saw an address that said where to buy them and that only people over eighteen were allowed to go but I was sure we'd come up with something to get in.

"Not really sure but it's probably around twenty buck or so to fork over if you want to see it." I was sure that we were all going to have to pitch in and see if we managed to scrape enough money for all of us to go. As we continued talking we didn't realize the teacher was heading towards us.

"What this?" Right as the paper was snatched out of Alan's hands, we all turn to see Mr. Dalton hovering over our table holding the flyer. Oh shit! This could be bad.

"Well I can see Ms. Bane was right when she said that you four weren't paying attention." My eyes narrowed and turned in the direction of a blond girl, sitting not too far away and trying to seem innocent but I could see the sinister smile on her face.

That stank! She was so going to pay for this! Oh how I wanted to punch that face so bad.

Remember before how I said that I was teased back in middle school? Well Jamie Bane, the-Bane-of-my-existence, had been the leader of that group and made it her goal to make my life miserable then. She still tries to this day. But right after we pulled that embarrassing prank and her posses started breaking apart and they never lived it down when people started talking about it all over school. She had been the one covered in green goop and everyone, and I mean all the people that saw her running had witnessed it.

She had never forgiven me for that and swore to get back at me for what I'd done. I turned to Steve and saw him also glaring angrily at her.

I know he didn't like her either after all the things she did to me but now he was pissed and would probably start brainstorming to get back at her and I'd be more than happy to help.

But we would save that for another time as we were brought back to the present where Mr. Dalton was waiting to hear what we had to say in our defense.

"Where did you get this?" None of us said anything, knowing we'd be screwed and sure to have the principal notify our parents and then have the shit hit the ceiling all right.

"Where did you get this?!" Ok this is not good, Mr. Dalton asking that same question a second time. If he asks again it would be our final warning before he decides to take drastic measures.

Just then Steve stood up and said, "Mr. Dalton that's mine, I brought it in." Mr. Dalton turned to Steve with an eyebrow raised, "Yours Steve?"

He then looked at our table and probably wondered if Steve was covering for one of us but Steve had decide to go for one of his many maneuvers, the ones that always get Mr. Dalton to be compassionate and feel sorry for Steve.

"I thought it looked interesting and was going to ask about it later, at the end of class." Watching Steve pull the wool over Mr. Dalton's eyes, I thought he deserved an Oscar for his performance. Steve definitely knew how to butter up the teachers which is why he never really got into trouble and always managed to bail us out.

We saw Mr. Dalton sigh and noticed he wasn't going to argue any further but went to the blackboard instead, taking the flyer with him, "I see then. That's different. Nothing's wrong with an inquisitive mind. Please sit down Steve and I'll explain to you."

Steve sat down and looked to me with a small grin and I smiled back before turning to Mr. Dalton. Now that we were no longer going to discuss WWII and instead something different, the whole class seemed to be interested in hearing what Mr. Dalton had to say.

"Long ago, there use to be real freak shows. Greedy con men crammed malformed people in the cages and—"

Suddenly one of kids lifts their hand and asked, "Sir you don't mean…?"

Mr. Dalton nodded, "Yes someone who doesn't look ordinary, someone who is very short or very tall. A person with three arms or two noses, the list goes on. The con men put these poor people—who were no different from you or me, except in looks—on display and called them freaks."

I saw this disgusted most of the class. Mr. Dalton continued, "They charged the public to stare at them and invited them to laugh and tease. They treated the so-called freaks like animals."

I listened and almost thought that was terrible yet I still wanted to go but I was also wondering something. I couldn't help but raise my hand to ask the question. Mr. Dalton noticed, "Yes Ms. Shan?"

"So are you saying that the advertisement is a fake then?" Mr. Dalton said nothing though he looked like he wanted to say so but didn't seem sure, "I doubt it. Probably just a cruel hoax and if it was real, I hope nobody here would dream of going." He looked to the whole class, expecting us to agree with this.

Someone in the classroom piped up and I realized it was Jamie who spoke, "Yeah you'd have to be really twisted to want to go to one of those." She glanced at our table and I knew that she was talking about us. I balled up my fist under the table and watched as she flipped her hair at us before turning back to the board.

Where's a pack of chewing gun when you need some, I'd like to see how Jamie could flip her hair with some gooey stuff right there in her rats nest of a bleach job she calls hair.

Mr. Dalton nodded and dismissed us as the bell rang.

Everyone got up and moved towards the door ready to head home. I wanted to stay and see about getting the flyer back but I highly doubted he would just hand it over without realizing what my intentions were.

But I really wanted to get it back because how else were we going to find out where the show was!

Steve must've known what I was thinking because he put his hand on my shoulder and leaned to whisper by my ear, "Tell Alan and Tommy to be at the field and that I should be there in five minutes."

I nodded and quickly hurried to join up with Tommy and Alan. Then the three of us headed to our usual spot to wait for Steve there. We hoped he got the flyer back so we could continue where we left off and come up with an idea on how to get our hands on those tickets.

Even though we were told not to I still wanted to go see it and there's no way I was planning on missing out!

We waited, Tommy and Alan were playing with the hacky-sack to pass the time while I kept an eye out for Steve.

It didn't take Steve long to come over with the pamphlet in his hand, having convinced Mr. Dalton to give it to him. Unfortunately Mr. Dalton had torn out the address.

At first we were bummed thinking we'd lost our only chance to see something really cool but Steve said he had it all memorized and was already planning on sneaking out to get the tickets. This brought up our spirits and we began to praise Steve, thinking he was the best.

This was great news, I could've kissed Steve right then but not while everyone was watching us.

Besides I didn't want to embarrass the both of us and wasn't sure if he liked me that way. So I just patted him on the back like Tommy and Alan did.

I couldn't wait until Steve got the tickets so we could all go.

* * *

I was so happy that by the time I got home mum and dad noticed my weird behaviour and asked me what was going on while we were eating dinner, "Oh nothing." I said after I finished taking up my plates and washing them before setting them to dry and returning to my seat.

They didn't believe me. My mum smiled, "Oh I think I know what it is. You got asked out by a boy didn't you? Was it Tommy or Alan or maybe Steve perhaps, I always thought you two were more than just friends, so when is the date?"

I blushed, and almost fell out of my seat as I turned bright red and cried out, "Mum!"

I watched as she laughed then shook her head, "Kidding just kidding but let us know when you finally decide on having a guy as more than just a friend and make sure he's cute and bring him over for dinner one of these days so we can meet him."

Dad also joined in saying, "Hopefully not so soon, I have to give them the 'talk' if a boy ever plans on taking one of my little girls with him."

Dad always says that whenever mum brought it up and I had to endure it more seeing as I'm five years older than Annie. I wish we didn't talk about this subject. It's just awkward.

I wanted to bang my head on the table and wished they hadn't brought up this conversation, "Dad I'm not dating anyone for crying out loud, something good at school happened and that's it. Can we please drop it?"

Before they could ask I immediately hurried to my room, already finished with my dinner and not wanting any part of this discussion.

God did they really have to bring that up, sure I'm surrounded by guys, big deal and I know Tommy happens to have this secret, well not so secret crush on me but I only sees him and Alan as my two best buds and that was it.

As for Steve, well, that was a different matter in itself. I always thought of him a lot and my feelings towards him were more than friendly. Sometimes I even felt a connection in ways that was beyond what I had with anyone else in my life. Perhaps it's weird saying it but I had liked to believe he was my soul mate in more ways than one and I always wondered if he thought the same.

I decided to go and do some minor sketches to pass the time. The door opened and I saw Annie come in and wondered what she was up to.

"So what is it?" I looked up and pretended not to know what she was talking about, "I have no idea what you mean?"

I waved my hand out and told her to shoo while I resumed my drawing, finishing the last detail on the hairy legs I was working on.

But Annie refused to give in and kept bugging me up until I finally told her what we were going to do. I made her promise not to tell, and told her that I'd bring her something from the Cirque.

She knew better than to blab and I could trust her not to squeal on me when there's something for her in return. She asked to come but I told her that it was only for big kids.

I saw the disappointment on her face and then sighed to myself, "Hey tell you what, if the Cirque ever comes back here, I promise to let you come with me and we'll have front row seats, deal."

That seemed to make her happier and she left so I could have a private moment. I kept thinking all night of what the circus was going to be like, seeing everything that was described on the flyer, especially about Madam Octa, the performing spider.

Oh now I really hope Steve gets those tickets!

* * *

**Blue Kitsune**: Well I hope you enjoy that, the next chapter will be soon to come so please review and I might have it set up as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 2

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey people just had a really great day...not, today was not so fun and worse got a ticket and now have to take traffic school again, oh the joy. I wonder though when they say within the 90 days, do they include this new year coming up, I hope they don't try to screw me over and hope to get it out of the way before the holidays. Well the only thing I can hope is for some reviews to cheer me up, if it's not too much trouble.

I like to give thanks to CrazyDentist-LuVeR for their help. Thankfully I hope everyone enjoy this new chapter and have done my best not to copy too much of the story from the original b and hope everyone will like it and tell me your honest opinion. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak and think Larten Crepsley is a smexy vampire

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Two

The next day I stood at the corner of the street and leaned up against the stop sign while listening to my ipod to kill the boredom the morning air brought in.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes trying to get the sleep out of them, but it would take more to get it out of my system.

Damn what I would've given for a cup of coffee right about now. I look to my watch but it didn't take a genius to know I had gotten there much earlier than I usually would even as I glance up towards the sky and see it getting lighter as the time passes.

It was almost seven o' five, the sun barely up while half the neighborhood were still getting their morning jive in and some coming out wearing bathrobes to grab the paper that was on their doorsteps.

I saw the early risers, a few walking their dogs and a couple joggers coming by before they continue on their way down the block. I watched them go before I went to recheck the time and saw that so far only ten minutes had gone by. I was beginning to feel a little agitated by now.

Man, this seems to be taking forever and I wish I could move time forward so that Steve could show up right now.

I let out a sigh of exasperation and ran a hand through my hair.

I knew it would be another thirty minutes or so before Steve comes over but I didn't really take any notice, despite how tired I was right now. The only thing I was concerned about was finding out whether we were going to go see the circus or not.

It was all I could really think about. I imagined the four of us, Alan, Tommy, Steve and I going see it, but I wouldn't mind if it was just Steve and myself, the two of us going like it was a date or something.

_PFFT_! Yeah, like that will ever happen! I mean the chance for that were probably one in a million and I didn't think was going to occur anytime soon.

I had some doubts Steve would ever want to do something like that and bet he didn't even see me as something more than his best friend.

I'm not exactly what you might call potential girlfriend material, not with the way I look or act. Even if I decide on becoming, ugh dare I say it, more '_girlish'_ by wearing actual dresses or dear lord, putting on that gunk which they call make-up, (more like fake up since you use that stuff to try to cover what your real face looks like, thus faking your whole image so to speak).

There would be no way I used any of those ridiculous products, some weren't worth forking over good money to buy. The only exception I have is when I use a face cleanser to rid the dirt and sweat after playing a good game of soccer, not because I worry about getting pimples or whatever.

I prefer being true to my tomboyish self rather than becoming someone I'm not. That'd be too much and probably make me like one of those fake Barbie-doll wannabe, or worse like Jamie (shudder).

I'd rather jump into a ravine full of razor sharp spikes than be anything like that slutty bitch!

Everything about her from her dye blond extensions to those implants she got a few months ago screams '_I'm-a-fake'_ and there was no way in the seven hells I turn into something like that, even if Steve should glance my way just for a second.

He'd probably either laugh if he saw me in that kind of getup or worse, thought I completely lost it.

But even so, the only thing I should be more concerned about was getting our hands on those tickets, I can worry about those things some other given time.

I really hoped Steve came through after hearing his plan on getting them yesterday. I barely got any sleep as it kept me up most of the night, dreaming of the show and what we might see.

I was so psyched and had been up and set for action when my alarm went off and made to get ready and out of there before everyone was just waking up.

I almost tripped down the stairs twice while putting on my shoes before I raced out the door, not even considering grabbing something to eat. Good thing I wasn't really feeling the least bit hungry as I made it all the way down the block.

I could barely contain my excitement and couldn't wait for the good news that Steve would have when he comes over.

I kept checking over my shoulder, wanting to see him running down the street with the tickets held high, like the way those people in the Olympics carried the torch, but no sign of him yet.

It seems to be taking him much longer than I expected as I glance at my watch then look to where I might see Steve coming but no such luck!

Where is he? It shouldn't be taking him this long now that it was ten minutes to eight; I was getting a little edgy as I waited. Patience has never been my strongest virtue and just counting off the seconds until Steve arrives.

The anticipation was killing me and I wondered what was keeping him, I hope he would come soon.

I was so sure he would, but a small part of me worried that something might have happened and Steve somehow couldn't get them.

What if they wouldn't sell him the tickets, what if they refuse or someone saw him and called his mom, what if…as these thoughts continue, my inner conscious decided to speak up and try to calm my fears and delude these irrational thoughts.

_Now stop it Darlene, you know Steve better than anyone and I'm sure he'll be here with the tickets and—_

"Darlene." And speak of the devil, I whirled and there was Steve, though I was surprise to see him sneaking up on me so quietly. That was not like him at all.

Usually he would call out to me, wearing his ear-to-ear grin. Then I noticed how he looked down and came to the realization of what it could be.

He didn't get them and was now feeling bad for letting us all down. I was about to say something, wanting to comfort him, "Steve—?"

But he turned and said, "Let's talk later when we meet up with Alan and Tommy, kay?"

I nodded; we walked in silence and it didn't make me feel the least bit at ease how he stayed so quiet and didn't saying anything along the way.

Ok so maybe it's not all bad, maybe Steve has to tell us all in person about something. As we got to school Alan and Tommy crowded us, but Steve wouldn't say a word, not all day despite Tommy and Alan pestering him to tell us.

Steve gave them a hard look and told them to shut up because people were looking at us and we were causing a scene.

So we finally quieted down and it made us gloomy throughout the rest of the day.

We kept thinking the worst, that Steve couldn't get the tickets since Steve hadn't said one word, not one about it. It felt like our dreams had been completely shattered.

We were so glum and when the day was coming close to an end, I found a note passed to me and opened it to see Steve's handwriting inside.

"_Meet me at the field after school, pass on to Tommy and Alan_".

I did and later we all made our way over to the soccer field where Steve was. I couldn't take anymore of the silence as Tommy asked, "So what happened, did you get the tickets or not?!"

Steve sighed before he turns to the rest of us. We were waiting to hear what he had to say and were getting sick of the suspense he put us through this whole time.

"Do you want to hear the good or bad news first?" Oh that didn't sound too promising. I thought it best to get the bad news over with and out of the way. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out two tickets. "They wouldn't sell me four tickets but had only two left since it was almost sold out."

He held them up for us to see and then we look to each other knowing this could be a problem.

Only two, meaning that out of the four of us, two were going to the show; who's it going to be was the question?

"Well Steve you did manage to go and buy them which means you're entitled to one."

Everyone reluctantly agreed, seeing Steve had gone through the trouble to get them despite only getting just two. Now all we had to do was figure out who was going to have the other one?

We thought of many things like drawing straws, rock, paper, scissors or a match between me, Tommy and Alan, but Steve had a better idea.

"Come on, follow me." We watched as he head towards where the large tree was and began to climb up and held his bag on his shoulder as he reached the highest branch.

Once he had secured himself on there, he looks down to us as we gathered around, "Ok here's the deal. I place the ticket inside my bag along with other matching pieces of paper, whoever finds the ticket first gets to go, is that clear."

We turn to each other and nodded; it was fair enough and was anyone's gain so hopefully there would be no hard feelings. No harm, no foul. We waited for Steve to give us the signal before opening his bag and watching the papers scatter out right before us.

There was our cue and we began to rush to where a lot of the paper was fluttering about. There were so many, it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack as we tried to see which one was the ticket since some were still hovering over our heads and others already lay on the ground.

I was ready to start going crazy and picking up pieces, but then a strange thing happened.

_**Darlene…**_

I stopped, what? Who said that? Just now I thought I heard someone calling my name.

I saw Tommy and Alan still going about, searching through the pile, but neither of them were saying anything. They were too busy trying to find that ticket, which I should be doing, but then that voice came back to me.

_**Darlene…listen to my voice…**_ There it is again?! The hell?! I must be going crazy; where is it coming from?

I wanted to ignore it but somehow I felt myself being lulled by its' voice, soothing and yet commanding, putting me in a strange trance and felt the urge to obey whatever it said.

I wonder why I was doing this, but maybe there was a good reason as I felt my arms lie to my side and I stood in my place…

I wait and heard it again, it was like something was crawling through my very thoughts like a spider and whispering right in my head.

_**Close your eyes…**_I did, finding I can already picture the spider in my mind's eyes coming down in front of me, all eight eyes watching me as I stared at it, wondering what it would tell me to do next.

_**Spin your thread Darlene; let the prey come inside your web. Go on now spin your web…**_

I tried, imaging that I was building the web in my mind; my hands now stretch above my head and held high.

_**Reach out to embrace your destiny.**_

Ok this was weird but I was just doing as the voice ordered me to and probably looking stupid all the same, but it didn't matter as I could feel my prey fluttering towards me even when I could not see it.

I waited, breathing slowly and keeping my hands at the ready, just waiting, waiting for the right moment and—

_**Now grab it!**_I did, feeling paper crinkled inside my grasp and holding onto them like my life depend on it.

Once everything seemed to have settled down and the voice along with the spider slowly faded away, but not without hearing it say, _**well done Darlene. **_They disappeared as if they had not been there at all.

I opened my eyes, looking around at my surroundings and wondering what just happened.

Had I just imagined it? I thought so but the voice and the spider itself had seemed so real and when I saw my hands still fisted with what appear to be pieces of paper. Tommy and Alan were still on their knees, searching every one of them but coming up with nothing.

Steve then jumped down and joined us, asking if we found it yet.

Tommy and Alan shook their heads before Steve turned to me, "What about you Darlene, did you find it?"

"Darlene couldn't have, she had her eyes shut the whole time and just stood there." Alan said while he continues to look.

Tommy agreed, "Yeah there's no way she could've found it."

I made to roll my eyes at them. Jeez what a way to show their moral support to me even when they had no better luck finding it than me. Steve came over, noticing my clenched hands, "Well let see what you have here."

I opened my left hand and saw was just a blank slip of paper. I frown. Rats, not that one.

I try not to feel down seeing that there was still a slight chance. I then turn to my other hand, taking a deep breath and feeling my heart beat fast as I slowly open it and see lying smack dab in my hand, a green crinkled piece of paper, the only other color out of the whole bunch here. I saw words written in blood red which screamed out to me, _**Cirque Du Freak!**_

I couldn't believe it, but there it was, sitting right in my hands and knew I wasn't dreaming as Steve said, "Well what do you know, looks like Darlene is the winner."

"YES!" I cried out and then gave Steve a hug while the others were looking to me with shock on their faces, stunned to find I had the ticket and they didn't even after they had been searching aimlessly for it.

This was great; I thought still beaming with joy. Looks like I should start buying lottery tickets since I received the only chance to see the show, but it was also going to be just Steve and me.

Man, who would have thought that all this was all because I listened to that little spider in my head and got what I wanted?

Only, I could've fallen right into the midst of its trap just as easily. I had no idea what was in store for me.

* * *

**Blue Kitsune**: Well I hope everyone enjoy that and promise to have the next chap when I can only if more people review so please please please review! Well Ta-ta!


	4. Chapter 3

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey people just wishing to say happy holidays and hoping to post some new chapters as a special treat to everyone.

I like to give thanks to CrazyDentist-LuVeR for their help. Thankfully I hope everyone enjoy this new chapter and have done my best not to copy too much of the story from the original b and hope everyone will like it and tell me your honest opinion. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak and think Larten Crepsley is a smexy vampire

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Three

It was around five-thirty that very same afternoon, a few hours after I managed to get the ticket to the Cirque Du Freak and was now heading to Steve's house with an overnight bag slung on one shoulder and my mind filled with thoughts of the circus we were going to later this evening.

I was so excited about this whole thing and getting psyched about going but before that, I had to talk my parents into letting me stay at Steve's that night. I told them we were working on a school project and would have to finish it at his place, which meant I had to sleepover to get it done. I knew what they might've thought about this and before they could say anything against it, told them not to worry and promise that I would be on my best behavior and should be home tomorrow sometime between 10 and noon.

That seemed like the reasonable excuse to give them since I doubt they would've let me go if they knew what my real intentions were and probably put me under house arrest for the rest of my life.

Like I would let that happen! There was no way I was going to miss out on seeing this performance tonight! I hadn't gotten this far just to risk losing the chance to witness the show of a lifetime and didn't care if I had to lie just to get them to give their consent to let me go out tonight.

And if they didn't, well I can always try to sneak out and then come back before they notice and hope not to get caught in the process.

I knew I could get into so much trouble if they found out what I was _really_ doing but the only thing that I thought really mattered to me was going to that Circus.

I would do whatever it takes.

Ok so maybe I was being overly paranoid, anyone would be if they were trying to keep from letting their parents in on everything and getting screwed over.

I would have leaped for joy and cried hallelujah but that probably would have seemed strange to them so I just smiled on the inside and was on cloud nine the whole time.

This was great I really couldn't believe my luck! It seemed too good to be true but I wasn't going to tempt fate should it decide on changing my parent's mind and hurried upstairs to start packing.

I felt like I was on top of the world and that this was going to be the best night of my life.

I was glad my parents didn't give me too much trouble since other folks would have outright deny their daughters of going to a boy's house since there was no telling what they might do yet can only guess to a extent.

Mine however were more understanding since they knew Steve and I were only friends and have done nothing more than just hang out, do homework and stuff and that's pretty much it. It never cross either of our minds the thought of doing _'it'_ since we were neither boyfriend nor girlfriend.

Heck I haven't even got my first kiss from a guy and probably won't anytime soon.

They knew we wouldn't do anything funny over there though Mom was the most concerned out of the two and was ready to say something about this. I had to tell her at least a million times it will be ok and I would be fine on my own.

"Well if you're sure…" Oh no, not this again. I try to keep from rolling my eyes every time I hear her say that and wish she just dropped it as I continue to put my stuff in my overnight bag, making sure I got everything I needed.

She just stood by the doorway watching what I was doing; her forehead knit over and knew if she did that any longer than she's likely to get wrinkles for sure.

I know it's typical of mom to get worried over the minor things but she was just getting herself so worked up because I was staying at a guy's place for the night and probably having these crazy ideas running through her head right about now.

Geez I hope she doesn't decide to go prying through my stuff while I'm out and see if I had any birth control or condoms or whatever lying somewhere in my room.

I have no doubt she might do something like that even when I think she should put more faith in me than believing what she assume could happen while I'm over there.

I know what she's probably thinking but I'm not like those other girls who decide to throw caution to the wind and have a go at it despite there being age restriction, STD and all those other diseases being passed around like the common cold.

Don't they even listen to those lectures given out from health classes and how the school made us go through one for nearly half the day? I'd almost wished I had attended classes instead of that.

I had felt sick to my stomach as did others when the teachers got pretty graphical and were showing lots of pictures of certain, ugh I can't say it though I think you get the gist of it.

She should know by now I would never go and do something stupid or without consideration for my actions.

But I think deep down she still wouldn't mind being sure since I'm no longer a little girl but a teenager with growing hormones and hanging out with a bunch of guys.

I'm certain she has enough on her plate to worry about and didn't need to throw 'that' into the mix.

Once I finished and was ready to head downstairs, mom seeing that I wasn't going to change my mind about this. I reached the bottom and nearly had my hand on the knob ready to walk out when Mom calls to me.

"Darlene could you hold for a sec?" Oh shoot, darn I was so close. I knew what was coming as I look to see her coming towards me. Mom was likely going to go and ask, '_you and Steve aren't doing anything that we should know about are you…_' or something along those lines and then will have a discussion ready to give me.

I decide I would save us both the trouble and said to her rather fast that I'll be all right, I would not do anything stupid and other things I can't remember really and left rather quickly before she could stop me.

I know that was rude of me but I figures she understands. Man I never thought mom could be so persistent even when I assured her that I would do nothing wrong.

Yeah right, and I'm the queen of the spiders for sure.

There's no way I would let them in on what Steve and I were planning on and as long as they don't know, then they won't have anything to worry about and can be my own personal skeleton in the closet.

Simple no? I thought it was even though I felt a little guilty for abusing my parents' trust and for lying to them with what I was doing.

I shook my head and tried not to think too much of this as I rush to Steve's home, the excitement bubbling inside me as I couldn't wait until that evening when we go to see the show.

It took me about ten minutes to get to his place and knocking on the front door of the small two-story house and waited for someone to answer. I heard a groan and something that sound like glass shattering and someone cursing inside there, "Shit! One sec…"

I didn't have to wait long for the door to open and saw Ms. Leonard standing there looking at me and trying to remember who I was since her vision was blurry and her eyes were bloodshot.

She seems a little tipsy and could smell the alcohol on her and realize must be that hour when she decides on having a bottle or two. I try pretending not to notice how drunk she was even while she stood there before me and breathing in the alcohol smell as I smile and said hello.

"Hi Ms. Leonard may I come in?"

She stared at me for a second, blinking a couple times before recognizing who I was and moved to the side to let me in, "Oh Darlene, yeah sure whatever…make yourself at home."

I walked in and she started calling for Steve but doubt he could hear her over the loud head banging music that was coming from upstairs. Ms. Leonard had to call him a couple times, almost squawking until her voice was raw before Steve finally came out with no shirt on and looking damn pissed as he had to hear her banshee shriek, "What the fuck do you want, can't you see I'm—"

But he stops when he sees me downstairs standing right beside his mom. He then curse and went back to his room before coming back out a few seconds later, this time wearing a black shirt with a vampire, its' mouth wide open showing its' fang on the front and words etched in red that look like blood streaming down as they read, '_Fuck with me and I'll suck you dry!_' I saw him rushing down towards us and could see he was a little moody as he made his way over.

"What the hell took you so long, com'n, we haven't got all day!" He grabs me by the wrist and was ready to take me upstairs, probably didn't want to stay in the presence of his mother longer than he had to.

We were already at the top when his mom asks if we like anything and Steve turn and says, "How about you get us some champagne and caviar and make it snappy!"

I wince at the tone and also saw his mother flinch but she just turned back to the kitchen and probably would remain in there the whole time. She always does that whenever I come over and sometimes we find her passed out on the couch in the living room with a bottle in her hand. I wonder why she does this to herself.

It was sad really and I wonder how Steve can put up with this. Once she was out of our sight, Steve then lets go of me and then turns around with an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry bout that didn't mean to go startle you like that but when I hear her calling me, she just really gets me so goddamn pissed off and just makes me so angry..."

Steve's life isn't what you might call a happy one, for him he considers this is what it's like to be in Hell. He didn't really get along with his mom, not once even considering her one, just called her a lot of names that would have made some people appalled and shock to hear such colorful language coming from him.

As for his dad well I don't know much about him, no one did although only heard a few rumors, all of them consisting that he had up and left before being aware of Steve's existence.

Some were very vague about whom his 'father' was since Ms. Leonard said she didn't even remember who the father was and left it like that.

I never pay close attentions to those rumors or bother to ask for Steve's sake since this was a painful subject to him to endure.

The things I heard were so cruel and when we were little some kids had made fun of him saying some rather mean stuff, teasing and taunting him endlessly and I know Steve would've told them to stuff it or in other cases give them a taste of his knuckle sandwich.

I say they rightfully deserved it and sometimes joined in on the brawl and I had to admit had a mean sucker punch when I can wallop them real hard that left my knuckles bloody and bruised up.

But should've seen the kids since they looked so much worse and knew were never going to bother him after that especially when we came up with the nickname 'Leopard' and people feared him since.

But I knew deep down it really hurt him and if I brought it up could reopen old wounds and didn't want that to happen to him. I did not wish to bring up such painful things.

I could tell he believes it's his father fault for how his life is and I don't blame him for feeling such hostility towards someone that just walked out without a second thought of what he was putting his son through.

Sometimes I found life to be cruel and Steve having to endure the shame and ridicule but would have to take more than that to make him go and cry like a baby.

I know how much it hurts for him and I was glad to be there for him and would do anything, even give my life and knew he would do the same in return showing how much we cared for each other.

Our friendship was the glue that kept us together and would hate to think what might happen should that bond be broken and not sure how we could go on in our lives.

We head upstairs to enter his room, it look like a war had broke out seeing a lot of his stuff lying around and had a slightly musty smell but one overpowered them and I try not to gag.

"You mind letting out some air, you know I'm not a big fan of the cigarette smell remember?"

"Oh yeah sure, sorry I should've done it earlier before you came over." Steve went to open the window and we waited for the fresh air to take away the tobacco odor that lingers around us.

I know he doesn't really mind but I do since I never liked his smoking habit to begin. I had tried many times to make him stop but he always comes out saying, "I'll do it tomorrow," yet that never happens and he always has a couple only when he either in a really bad mood or thinking about something that takes up most of his concentration.

I noticed he had posted some new posters since I was last here, "Got a few new ones I see."

He looks over and then said, "Yeah not much but you know me, I need to put something up to add to the decor." I nodded as I got what he was saying and looked around me.

His room did have a certain flare as I took in how the walls were painted black with the exception of some dabs of red here and there and with all the stuff he collects on vampires, werewolves, and any monster that catches his eye.

It kinda made me think I was stepping into a real demonic lair and for some strange reason creeps me out and I'm not sure why.

Steve plopped down on his bed and was surfing through the channels, probably looking for something with horror and gore and not to mention with lots of blood in it.

That was the only thing Steve goes for and I join him after he found one of those '_Dracula'_ remakes and watch as a vampire was being staked and so much blood spurted out onto the screen.

I got bored halfway through the movie and decide on asking Steve whether it really had to be a wooden stake to kill them or any sharp weapon since he seems to be an expert when it comes to this stuff.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "It can be anything as long as it's nice and sharp, bullets don't have to be silver either but whatever goes." We began making comments on everything having to do with what can kill them as long as the weapon did its' job and was sure to stop a monster dead in their tracks.

Then Steve said something, which made me wish we never brought any of this up.

"I wish I could be like them, a monster…" When I heard Steve say that and sounded so serious coming from him. It seems like he really meant it but I thought was one of his jokes that he likes to pull on me from time to time.

"Ha ha, very funny! You know there's no such thing as monsters."

Steve didn't laugh but then he looks to me, still with that same serious expression, "Wouldn't it be really something if they were real? If they actually did exist?"

I didn't say anything, not sure what to tell him and then look to my watch, it was a quarter to eight but still we had better get going since we weren't sure how long his mom might stay up before she decides to go 'conk out' for the night.

We decide on sneaking through the window, even though he said she was bound to be passed out, she was still downstairs and probably be troublesome if she was there while we head out.

So going down on the drainpipe was our best option, we'd used it many time as kids when we wanted to sneak into R-rated movies and go out late in the night.

Only problem was that we weren't twelve anymore and it wasn't easy climbing down this thing.

I almost lost my hold when my foot slipped but Steve told me he would catch me and let go. I trusted him, knowing he would and so I did and as he promised manage to fall right into his arms but somehow having us both on the ground when we did.

We lie there for a few second and then realize a few seconds later I was sprawl on top of Steve! Ok now this was very embarrassing but I was kind of distracted at the moment when I had felt my chest pressed up against his.

Man did he have such fine muscles, usually when we play soccer, sometimes he would take his shirt off when it got too hot and I would see how well-tone his abs were.

I use to think how much I wanted to touch them, to feel how firm they were and—

"Normally, I don't like girls who throw themselves at me…" I blink and then try to scramble off him but Steve reached up and grabbed me and then rolled us over.

Now I was the one who was on the ground and Steve hovering over me and looking at his face seeing it was slightly red and sure mine was sporting the same color by how close in contact our bodies were.

It was awkward but then we quickly pull ourselves apart and started running from the house, wondering if his mom heard us or not. Once we got far away and began to laugh for no reason but I guess it was the adrenaline that got us going or trying to break the silence between us.

Either way it helped us not to think of what happened then though my cheeks were still a little rosy and thankful that Steve wasn't looking otherwise they might have been a lot redder than before.

It was a nice quiet evening seeing no one but us was out and we were just talking to pass the time as we walk down the street. Steve told me some stories and as he got to the really scary gory stuff left me with thrills and chills.

"Hey you still up for this unless you want to chicken out now?"

I gave Steve a mocking glare that said it all, "Hell no, you think I'm going to let you go by yourself then you got another thing coming buster!"

I saw him smile and grabbing my hand which almost made me blush, feeling him grab onto it tight, "That's more like it," and we continue in the direction where Steve said was the show was suppose to be performing at.

* * *

**Blue Kitsune**: Well I hope everyone liked it and if I get some more reviews might update quicker so please do but even if I don't get a lot I'll just post up more chaps later anyways.


	5. Chapter 4

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey people just wishing to say happy holidays and hoping to post some new chapters as a special treat to everyone.

I like to give thanks to CrazyDentist-LuVeR for their help. Thankfully I hope everyone enjoy this new chapter and have done my best not to copy too much of the story from the original b and hope everyone will like it and tell me your honest opinion. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak and think Larten Crepsley is a smexy vampire

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Four

We had to run for most of the way seeing as I glance at my watch and had less than thirty minutes and were running like the devil was on our heels. I never thought we had to go this far and were both out of breath when we finally made it since Steve stop and then so I did.

I looked up to see where we were and was sure Steve was pulling my leg.

"You got to be kidding?" At first I thought it was another of his stunts when we found ourselves right in front of the old theater but Steve would never joke when it comes to something like this. I stood there and look at the building in front of us.

The building looks more like a mansion than a theater, a very scary spooky haunted old mansion. There was always something off with the place I never did like and had never been in use for years.

The walls were a dull gray with some darker markings, a few brownish stains that reminded me of dried blood. The windows were covered with a film of dust and some broken in and could see the curtains billowing slightly but to me look like a ghost just standing there, looking down at us and waiting to see if we dare come inside.

Just looking it gave me the shivers and wondered out of all places, why did it have to this one. I remember folks telling me it was off limits and never got the chance to go inside, not that I wanted to but still was always a little curious of what was in there.

It had been closed down due to some accident a few years way back; Steve saying some kid jumped off a balcony, whether it was by accident or some form of committing suicide. No one really knows why the kid did but some have been dare to go in and stand right by the balcony where the kid jump, and as a test of bravery you had to stay there for a full minute.

It sounds like was a bunch of nonsense if you ask me but still you never find me going up there, not even if you pay me to stand in that balcony and see if any ghost decide to come at me.

But then it just been left forgotten and no one even dare goes there anymore, which probably was where the Cirque Du Freak decided to have the show.

What better than some place that's remotely empty and no one in their right mind would believe there be a show performing in that abandon edifice.

Well at least hopefully we won't have any trouble getting in.

Opening the doors, we hear them creak as if they hadn't been used in ages. Ok that's a little spooky and knowing we were past the point of no return as we kept pushing through to get inside. We could barely make out anything and just as we got in, the doors immediately shut behind us!

_Shit!_ I heard Steve curse when we found ourselves in total darkness and couldn't see a thing in here.

Oh great, just terrific! I hope Steve brought his lighter with him. I couldn't see where I was going since it was so pitch black and was pretty much blind as a bat. Not to mention had gotten colder and glad to have my jacket but wondering who turn the autumn temp to winter season.

Maybe this whole thing wasn't such a good idea…

I try to grope for Steve's hand and calling out to him, "Steve, Steve are you there—" I bumped into something, something firm and solid and called out, "Steve is that you?"

I heard a voice speak above my head and was definitely not Steve because this one sounded way too deep and croaky to be his voice, "May I help you miss?"

I blink and then look up and for a moment wasn't sure how it got so bright all of a sudden when everything had been dark a second and saw the person right in front of me.

There standing before me was a tall, and I mean really, really tall man who can even make the tallest basketball player feel inferior to his height. I could see his top hat scrapping the ceiling and even as he look to the two of us could tell he had to bend his knees slightly just to move about in such compress space. He had these dark eyes that made me unease as they felt like they were staring right into my very soul.

"Do you have your ticket with you Darlene?" I blink and then went to rummage through my pocket and pulled out my ticket. Steve did the same and held it up for him to see.

Mr. Tall nodded, "Follow me, the show is about to begin." He began to walk down the hall and we were right behind him.

But one thing was bothering me and had to go ask, "Um excuse me but how did you know my name?" He turn around and again saw his eyes on me, "I know lots of things about both you and Mr. Leonard here, some you may or may not believe but I do not wish to give away too much to one who has yet to enjoy the fullest of life."

I look to Steve and he seem a little confuse but we continue following him, still wondering what he meant by that.

As he made to turn around the corner and by the time we got there we saw him sitting all the way at the other end from where we were. I was shocked and wondering how he, when had he…I think that was one mystery I was not sure I would ever solve to this day.

He was sipping some tea by the time we got to him and he looks down at us, "You're late, tickets please."

Steve hand both of them to him and watched him swallowed them along with his drink, "Usually we don't let children come in," Steve looked irk and was ready to tell him he wasn't a kid and had his driver's permit before Mr. Tall continue, "But in this case, we'll make an exception seeing how you two seem willing to go to such feat to see the show. Please come in."

He open the curtain and bowed as low as he could even with his massive height and look to me, "Ladies first." I went in and Steve followed me and was looking around the huge room and many people sitting and chatting away.

It looked pretty pack and saw a large crowd taking up most of the seats. We try to search for an opening and I spot two up ahead that was near the front.

"Steve seats at two 'o' clock!" Steve caught my gaze and pat my shoulders, "Way to go eagle eyes, now let's go and grab them before someone else does!" Steve wanted to be close to where the action was and I wanted to stay by him, not wanting to leave his side.

As we took our seat, it was a perfect spot to see everything and looking around, finding so many different faces I didn't recognize but that didn't stop me from wondering if anyone we might know could be here, maybe someone my parents are acquainted with.

Hopefully not because if any saw us, especially me, they're sure to know who we are and we'd be both in deep shit.

Steve must've seen the concern written on my face before he puts his arm on my shoulder and says, "Hey don't worry, nothing is going to go wrong, not while I'm here. I got your back."

I smiled, comforted by his words and I reply, "Same to you." I would have liked for us to stay like that, for me to lean my head in on his shoulder but then the lights began to dim and realize the show was about to start.

Everyone immediately quiet down as their attention was drawn to the stage and seeing a beam of light and someone standing in the center of it.

We saw Mr. Tall on the stage and for a really tall guy, his head almost bump against the ceiling or at least I thought so.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we welcome you to tonight's show. The Cirque du Freak, home of the world's most remarkable human beings."

He took his top hat off and bow to the audience, "I am your host for this evening and the owner of this circus, Mr. Tall at your service."

He puts his hat back on and again looks to the crowd, "The cirque has been in business for over five hundred years. Our line up has changed many times but never our aim I assure you.

"We are committed to astounding and terrifying you! Those who are easily scared should leave now." Then his voice became loud and we knew he was being serious when he spoke again, "I'm sure there are people who came tonight thinking our freaks would be people in mask or harmless misfits. _This is not so!_ Every act you see is real!"

Once he let those words sink in, he cough into his hand to clear his throat and began speaking in a lower tone and could barely hear what he had to said, "But enough shouting from me. The world's most incredible show will begin. You will forgive me for introducing our first act in hushed tones. Presenting to you…the wolf-man!"

Then we watched as he walked to the side while two women came pushing a large cage to the stage and inside was the wolf-man all right.

A man that look more beast than man but still had some characteristic of a human form though you probably couldn't tell with all that hair on him.

He had the look of a mad animal while clanking against the bars of his cage and looking towards us with ferocious yellow eyes and baring his teeth at the audience. I could hear some of the people freaking but one of the girls told us to remind quiet.

She took a medallion from her pocket and began to spin it in front of the violent wolf-man. We watched her twirling the coin, making it spin faster and faster and the Wolf-man becoming less aggressive and wasn't long before it just stood still in a hypnotized state.

She told them that as long as they kept him under their control and for us to remain quiet while the other open the cage and let him out.

The wolf-man still in a trance and with the two women by his side began to move down the aisle towards the audience. They told us we can stroke his fur but some were reluctant and I would be too thinking that he might bite my hand off if I try to touch him.

But Steve wasn't and when the ladies came towards us I saw his hand reaching out to touch his fur.

I wanted to stop him but was also curious what the wolf-man's fur felt like. Steve manages to get a feel of it and I ask what was it.

"Spiky, like a hedgehog." Then Steve brought his hand to his face and took a whiff before wrinkling his nose in disgust, "and smells like burnt rubber."

Ugh, that didn't sound all too pleasant but then I suppose no one wanted to go and give the Wolf-man a bath unless they were willing to risk a few limbs in the process.

Heck, I don't want to just by looking at the size of those teeth and—

"Eek!" I heard someone cry out as they fell from their seat and with that the wolf-man snapped out of it and immediately lunge at the person. The woman screams as her left arm was ripped right off, blood spurting out like from Steve's horror movies yet this was not corn syrup we saw but the real thing!

So did everyone else who began to react, some looking ready to throw up or crap in their pants or probably both, but we knew better because we didn't want the wolf-man going after us as his next victim.

We probably would've all been screwed if Mr. Tall hadn't showed up and manage to subdue him as he did. He grabbed the wolf-man by the neck, picking him up off his feet and somehow got the wolf-man under his control by whispering something in his ear and suddenly seeing him become limp as a rag doll.

We watch everyone settling down and becoming calm again once we saw the wolf-man fast asleep and return to his cage by the two women.

I wonder how he did that, probably the same way he did to calm the frantic woman who was waving the stump of what's left of her arm and then a little person in a blue cloak came over carrying her severed limp and join them.

We watched what they were doing and I was curious of the person that was helping Mr. Tall stitch the arm back on. It wasn't long before we saw the arm was back in place and as Mr. Tall told her to move her fingers, we saw them twitch and then made a fist.

I heard people in the crowd gasp and knowing what they must be thinking. Unbelievable, it was good as new! I never would've thought that be possible if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. It looked better than what surgery probably could've taken hours but for Mr. Tall just two minutes to stitch back on.

Mr. Tall again made to warn us the danger and some people have decided to leave while others, including Steve and myself stayed where we were and not wanting to miss anymore of the action.

Though now we knew better and were in for the night of our lives.

* * *

**Blue Kitsune**: I hope you enjoy and please don't be mindful to give some reviews please.


	6. Chapter 5

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey people just wishing to say happy holidays and hoping to post some new chapters as a special treat to everyone.

I like to give thanks to CrazyDentist-LuVeR for their help. Thankfully I hope everyone enjoy this new chapter and have done my best not to copy too much of the story from the original b and hope everyone will like it and tell me your honest opinion. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak and think Larten Crepsley is a smexy vampire

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Five

The show continue as promised and watching all the performers, getting a few good laughs here and there thanks to Alexander Ribs and then Rhamus Twobellies, Gertha Teeth with the strongest teeth in the world and Madam Truska the bearded lady and the others who came on stage and thinking this was great but was sure the best was soon to come.

I could feel it the moment Mr. Tall return after Hans Hands left still running on his hands. He got our attention as he said, "Ladies and gentlemen our next act is another unique and perplexing one, it can also be quite dangerous, so I ask you make no noise and do not clap until you are told it is safe."

"And now I present Mr. Larten Crepsley and his amazing spider, Madam Octa!"

I saw Mr. Tall move to the side as a man caped entirely in red like the color blood walk onto the stage. Mr. Crepsley was tall and thin, short orange hair with long bangs hanging in front of his face and a scar on his left cheek, his skin so pale I thought he must not go out in the sun too often.

He had such a creepy appeal but guessed it was all part of the act.

He looks to the audience and for a second our eyes met and I felt as though he was only looking right at me and try not to shudder yet left me feeling on edge when he looked away.

It almost made me miss hearing Steve's gasp as he look to Mr. Crepsley. I reach to clutch his hand and felt him grab hold of it, gripping it so tight I could see his knuckles turn white and wondering if he was going to be all right before turning my attention back to Mr. Crepsley.

I try to listen to what Mr. Crepsley was saying, about how Madam Octa was truly intelligent and yet also very poisonous, the deadliest of her kind and my eyes were drawn to the large spider that crawled out of the cage and thought I died and gone to Spider Heaven.

I couldn't help thinking I never seen anything like her in all my life and very much glad to have come seen this. I saw one the assistant bring out a goat and tied it to the table. Then Mr. Crepsley pulled a small flute from his pocket and began to play a few short notes and thus was controlling Madam Octa.

When Madam Octa heard him and also seeing the goat by the side, she immediately sprung into action, jumping onto the goat and listening to it bleat loudly before Madam Octa sank her fangs into its' neck. We watch the goat fall to its' side and at first I thought for sure it was dead but saw was still breathing.

But not for long as Mr. Crepsley explain that the first bite only paralyze it yet would still died a slow and painful death anyways and giving the second command for Madam Octa to finish the job and then saw the goat was now dead as a doornail.

Madam Octa crawled off the body and walked towards the edge of the stage and those in front look ready to panic but Mr. Crepsley reminded them not to move since it could be death to anyone who made a sudden noise.

We watched Madam Octa standing there on her back legs before Mr. Crepsley called her back with his flute and she returning towards him and climbing up the table.

I felt I was also in a trance as I watch Madam Octa obeyed every command Mr. Crepsley gave and then showing off her little tricks to the audience. Some people were still on edge after realizing how dangerous it would be if they made any sudden sound, no one wanted a repeat of the wolf man, but I was just in awe and knew couldn't help but love every minute of what I saw.

It was amazing and seeing her perform was a dream come true. It was the best thing that ever happened to me and wishing it never end! Then it was time for the grand finale and almost felt sure that I would've dreamt it if Steve hadn't been with me to witness it.

I watched as Mr. Crepsley lowered his right hand to Madam Octa and she crept up his arm. I wonder how he can be so calm while letting her climb but it must take lots of practice to stay in control. I doubt anyone else here would if they were in Mr. Crepsley's position and not be able to manage her as well as he did.

We listen as he told us how safe we were but not so much for him while she continue toscuttle over his shoulder and crawling over the left side of his face until she reach the top his head.

Man, he must be sweating bullet since he was the one who look like could be Madam Octa's next victim.

I was far too entrance by watching the spider lay there waiting for his next command. It wasn't long beforeMadam Octa beganto scurry down his face and Mr. Crepsley stuck his tongue out, having her lower herself by a thread and was hanging on to it!

Oh wow, I never would've seen that coming but when I saw her dangling there a few inches below his chin and then Mr. Crepsley began to swinging it from side to side while Madam Octa hung in there.

_What was he planning on doing?_ And just then I got my answer as I saw him make a upward swing, throwing Madam Octa up and watching her flying high in the air, the thread connecting them grow longer and longer before it finally snapped!

She began tumbling around above his head and then started falling back down. I try to find where she might land but when I saw Mr. Crepsley standing where he was, his head tilted back and his mouth open wide.

No way, he couldn't possible be planning to have her in his—

Yet he was and saw the spider land right on target, her legs spread out and holding her in place around it. Oh thank god, I thought my heart was this close to given out when I thought of what might've happened had she not done that and could've had a one way trip down his stomach.

He brought his head forward for us to mouth still open while Madam Octa was hanging there between his lips. Man that was incredible!

I heard someone else join up on the stage and began playing the flute and saw Madam Octa began to spin a web around his mouth before she manage to lower herself back in the cage and Mr. Crepsley began to chew it and say how delicious it was.

With the danger now pass and his act finished, many people were able to give a round of applaud for his performance. I was so glad to have come and was applauding as loud as I could.

He bowed and began to walk off stage and wondering if I had imagined it when I saw his eyes glimpse in my direction before he disappeared behind the curtain.

I was getting back to my seat and telling Steve how amazing that was. But I didn't really notice him not paying any attention to what I was saying, his eyes mostly drawn to where Mr. Crepsley had exited.

If only I had seen the look upon his face, I might've known something was wrong and be worried for him.

The show continues and Steve remains quiet the whole time and was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with him. It wasn't long before Steve decides to grab my attention after we finished watching Sive and Seeras twisting their bodies around each other and everyone was clapping for their performance.

"Hey Darlene, there's something I need to tell you." I turn to him, now that everyone getting back in their seats and waiting for the next act to come. I saw that Steve was acting different and wonder what was on his mind.

Was he ok, I didn't think so with the way he was acting so strangely and why did he look a little off just now? I was ready to ask if he was all right but found myself looking deep into his eyes and saw something there that made me grow concern and unease at the same time.

"You know, I have to tell you that no matter what happens you'll still be my—"

But then Mr. Tall came out to tell us the show was over. Some people groan and I almost agree, I wanted to see more myself but I turn to Steve again. He never did get to tell me what he wanted to say then and left me a little concern.

We were all getting up and ready to head out, as we walk towards the exit I felt something brushes up against my leg. At first I thought it was nothing up until I heard someone scream and then Steve cried out, "WATCH OUT!"

I then realize too late as I felt that something coiling its' way around my body and was now being lifted up in the air and hanging there above everyone.

"OH god!" I turn my head and found myself looking into large yellow reptilian eyes and seeing I was in the grasp of the biggest snake I ever seen. The snake's tongue flicked in and out and it look pretty hungry. I almost freak but I didn't think it wise to make any sudden movements, not when it could probably crush me in its' grasp.

What was I going to do! People were panicking and not making this any easier for me while I'm the one whose probably going to be squeezes into pulp if someone doesn't do something!

I was sure I was a goner up until I heard a hissing sound and turning slightly to see on stage someone wearing a robe and coming to where we were. The robe fell and my eyes widen and so did everyone else's when they saw his body cover in green-colored scales.

He look around the same age as me with yellow-green hair and narrow eyes with slit like a snake and continue hissing as he walk towards us and wasn't long before I was lower to the ground and felt it let go of me.

I was almost sure that I saw the snake smile as it flick its' tongue out and then crawling over to where my savior was.

I watch him reach to pet the snake while I manage to put a little distance between me and the snake but I somehow remain close not wanting to be far away from him.

We all saw him riding on that large snake down the aisle and everyone parting like the red sea as he got to the stage. Then the biggest shock we got was when we saw him being swallow whole into the snake's mouth and then later pops out like a jack in the box, scaring us but still applauded after it was over.

Mr. Tall then reappear on the stage.

"And now the shows really over!" I could hear everyone applaud and I too while I look to the snake boy still on stage and smiled at him.

He winks in my direction and I almost blushed while I walk back to where Steve was.

If I didn't know any better I would think that the snake charmer probably charmed me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey people just wishing to say happy holidays and hoping to post some new chapters as a special treat to everyone.

I like to give thanks to CrazyDentist-LuVeR for their help. Thankfully I hope everyone enjoy this new chapter and have done my best not to copy too much of the story from the original b and hope everyone will like it and tell me your honest opinion. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak and think Larten Crepsley is a smexy vampire

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Six

With the show finished, I decided to go and see about finding some souvenirs for everybody and some for myself as a keepsake. I was buying all kinds of really cool trinkets and wishing I brought more money as I spend the next few minutes browsing every stand and checking out all the interesting stuff they had.

I didn't even realize Steve was missing up until I was ready to ask him about heading back to his place when I found it was nearly midnight only to find him not with me as I thought.

_That funny, I could've sworn he had been beside me, so where did he go?_ I decided to retrace my steps, thinking back to the last time I saw him. It was hard to see with the crowd still milling about and some getting ready to leave. I didn't want to get pull in and try bypassing them until I was in the now empty hallway and went to go search for him.

I started walking back to where the corridor was and trying to think where Steve could've gone.

He wouldn't just leave me behind now would he? No of course, I know Steve would never do something like that. He just probably went to the john but that seem likely since I doubt there was a working toilet so where else could he be…?

I wish I had a clue where he might have went and wondering what could Steve be possibly thinking for going off by himself without telling me first since now I was getting myself lost in this place.

I try to look every place I could think of and after what seem to be about fifteen minutes or so by my guess and still no sign of Steve anywhere. I was growing weary of this and then getting fed up and was all because of Steve having decide to go off for whatever reason that may be and leaving me in the dark.

I swear the nerve of him, I thought as I continue walking aimlessly seeing it got me nowhere fast and wanting to let out some of my frustration made a quick swift kick to the wall.

The 'wall' my foot made contact with was actually a door and watches it fell to the ground and dust flying everywhere and started coughing and tearing up as some flew up in my face.

When it finally settles down, the dust clearing up and then realizing what I had just did.

Oh boy I hope nobody heard that just now. I looked around to see if anyone else had witness what I done but there was no one but myself here and probably didn't matter since this whole place was pretty much falling apart but when I looked in, I notices there were stairs going up.

I got a little curious, wondering where they went. Wait, were these then, of course this must be to one of those balconies.

Yes I thought maybe if I was in a higher position I could see my surrounding better and maybe find Steve. I began making my way up being careful with where I step. I could hear the stairs creak as I put my weight on them and hoping wouldn't give in anytime soon.

Damn, I could already imagine what might happen if these steps break and have me fall to my death or maybe break a few bones and lay there with no one knowing about it while I bleed to death.

I try not to think too hard on these morbid thoughts and continue upward despite being wary of what step seem the most likely to give in. I try to tell myself to stay calm even when I was having a bad feeling settle in the pit of my stomach as I go on.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea but I'll be damn if I leave Steve by himself and was planning on giving him a piece of my mind once I found him.

It took me a while but manage to make it all the way to the balcony. There was so much dust and the tattered curtain covered the opening to the ledge and as I was about to go and push them aside I heard voices coming from below.

One of them being Steve's.

_Steve!_ What was he doing, I didn't know who he was talking to so I made to peer through the moth-eaten tapestry and hope to get a good glimpse of whoever he was with.

At first it was hard to tell in such dim lighting now that the show was over but I recognized the person clothed in red with orange hair, the dead pale skin and the slanted scar on his cheek!

It was Mr. Crepsley! Now why would Steve want to go and talk to him? Maybe he wanted an autograph or something?

But something seem off as Steve look very antsy as he stood before him while Mr. Crepsley was just waiting for him to explain as to why he had been watching him throughout the whole performance, why he had gasped when he first saw him.

I listen in on the two and couldn't really catch the first part of what Steve said and had to move in closer, being careful not to lean out too much or I might give myself away.

I really didn't like doing this, eavesdropping on their conversation but I had to know what they were talking about and why Steve wanted to go and talk with Mr. Crepsley about.

"—Because I know who you are!" I saw Mr. Crepsley raise a brow and said as if stating the obvious, "Of course, I am Larten Crepsley."

Steve shook his head, "No I mean I know who and what you _really_ are! Mr. Crepsley or should I say Vur Hortson the vampire!"

I saw the skeptic look on Mr. Crepsley's face but his eyes spoke differently, they were full of surprise and he was not the only one as I found myself feeling the same by what I just heard Steve called him.

A vampire? Has Steve completely lost it? Maybe reading too many of his vampire books and watching those monsters movie finally made him cracked.

I didn't really think that Mr. Crepsley or Hortson or whoever he was called was really a vampire. There were no such things!

Sure he may he looks like one but that could be part of the gimmick.

I saw Mr. Crepsley frown, "Now really what makes you believe I'm a vampire?" _Yeah Steve where's your proof huh?_ I know I would've take Steve's side on any matter but this one I had my doubts about whether he was mental or not.

I heard Steve tell him about some picture, a portrait done of him back in the late 19th century in one of his books he owes.

When Steve made mention of that, somewhere in the back of mind I had a vague recollection of also having seen it myself. Steve having shown me his entire collection of vampire novels and one day was flipping through one and came across a picture of a young man standing next to this woman dressed in Victorian clothes.

Now that I thought about it, the man in the picture did carry a somewhat resemblance to Mr. Crepsley and were almost alike with the exception of the facial scars and Mr. Crepsley looking much older than the one portray in the image I saw.

Ok so what, maybe Mr. Crepsley is his great-great grandson or a distant relative or something. There had to be a lot of reasons to explain that.

Yeah right and de Nile is not just a river in Egypt. I didn't want to think that what they were saying was true; that there were actually such things as vampires, bloodsucking creatures of the night and Steve was actually talking with one of them.

I felt a cold chill go right down my spine and trying to stay calm while I listen as he admit being a vampire and that explains why Steve had been staring at him so intently during his performance.

He knew all along and I had merely though he found the show interesting, oh what a fool I was…

Steve continue to point out the obvious and even Mr. Crepsley seeing there was no way around it and ask what he want from him.

I could tell Mr. Crepsley was getting angry, finding he was running out of patience and I know Steve can be pretty reckless and wonder whether he's got a death wish going on for him.

One thing you never do is go around threatening a vampire, it is never a smart idea people let me tell you that much.

Neither is acting cocky like Steve was doing right about now.

Steve scoffed at the promise of wealth and fame, saying they were meaningless to him but had one thing he really desire and only Mr. Crepsley can give to him.

"And what pray tell is that." Mr. Crepsley snarled and I too was curious, wondering what it could be that Steve would want from him. The next thing I knew and almost sure I hadn't heard what Steve said even when he said it as if I was standing right next to him.

"I want to join you, I want to be a vampire!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey people just wishing to say happy holidays and hoping to post some new chapters as a special treat to everyone.

I like to give thanks to xXSkye-Blue-SeaXx for their help. Thankfully I hope everyone enjoy this new chapter and have done my best not to copy too much of the story from the original b and hope everyone will like it and tell me your honest opinion. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak and think Larten Crepsley is a smexy vampire

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Seven

To say I was in complete shock by what's happening would be comprehensible, and yet also an understatement. Ok, when, exactly, did I step into the Twilight Zone? This was not how I expect the night to turn out and never, not in a million years would have seen this coming. Not by a long shot. Not even while I was up here staring down at the two, I was witnessing the whole action before my very eyes.

I never would've imagined that a circus would be the turning point in my life, but if it was then it was not in the way I had hoped.

I don't know how long I stood there. My body was frozen solid, incapable of bringing myself to act since I was still taking in at what was going on. I was feeling on the verge of a mental breakdown.

This…this was unbelievable! That was the only thing I could come up with since I couldn't find the right words to describe it, but was very much considering it to be beyond crazy since it had thrown me in for a loop and left me feeling slightly dizzy. Trying to take it in all in one night was too much for my brain to handle.

I couldn't think properly about anything; my mind was a whirling, crashing jumble of confusion. My thoughts were incoherent. It was as if they were running wildly through my head and if I didn't do something I think I might go insane!

In any case, I couldn't afford to lose whatever's left of my sanity even when the world has already lost itself in this strange madness so I tried to reclaim power over my consciousness.

It took me a while to slowly regain some control and come to my senses. I had gotten a terrible headache in the process but I didn't take that into much consideration.

I was astonished, completely bewildered! The words that had left his mouth had shocked me to the core. I was not expecting something like this to come from Steve, my best friend! Not at all.

I felt so out of place and thought this couldn't be real. Surely this wasn't and maybe, just maybe, this whole thing was just a dream. Yeah! That's got to be it, seeing that was the only probable reason I could think of at the moment. It seems implausible and felt more comfortable thinking it than admit if it wasn't.

Maybe I was at home right now, dreaming of going to the circus with Steve and watching the freaks performing. seeing Madam Octa doing her little tricks and falling right into Mr. Crepsley's mouth and then later find out he's really a vampire and Steve wants to become one himself!

Yes! It makes perfect sense now and eventually I'll wake up and this would all be over, proving that it had been just one hell of a dream.

But to my great disappointment, I knew that was not the case and had already pinched myself twice to see I was wide awake this whole time. That everything happening was real and watching the interaction between the two as the minute tick by.

I heard the words still reeling inside my head and wish I could block them out as they kept repeating themselves over and over like a broken record.

Steve's words echoed over and over again in my brain:

_'I want to join you…I want to be a **vampire**'._

Did he really say that? Surely that couldn't be right. I saw his look: complete sincerity. He was absolutely serious about it after he told Mr. Crepsley that's what he wanted.

It felt like a hard slap in my face after I came to realize this and thinking he must be insane. Why in the world would he want something like this?!

I couldn't believe it, Steve actually wanted to become a vampire? To become a…a monster? Was he nuts?!

Apparently so, I thought as I continue to listen in and wondering what Mr. Crepsley would say about this. I stare at the vampire taking in his reaction and could see he, too, was struck speechless, the shock clearly written on his face. I knew he had not been expecting that from the likes of him.

Well join the club then, seeing how it never really crosses my mind that Steve would actually decide something like this. As far as I could tell, Steve had gone crazy and had lost his consummate cool.

The vampire glares at Steve and thinking he was off his rocker for asking him this.

"Have you completely lost all your senses? I cannot turn someone like you into a vampire! Why in the world would you want such a thing?!" Mr. Crepsley said as he furrows his brow at him. He then took a deep breath and spoke slowly and steadily, trying to delude him from the path he wanted to take into becoming a vampire.

"Do you realize what kind of lonely dark existence you will put yourself through if you dare become like us, it is not much fun I will tell that. We can only come out during the nighttime and sleep in such filthy accommodation that no decent human would dare think of."

I could hear the anger and disgust in his voice as he went on.

"We are hated for what we are and many have gone as far to hunt us down over the years. We cannot have a normal life like getting married or having children or anything such normal existence. We are not truly immortal; we live far longer than human but in the end we all die sooner or later."

Steve said nothing.

He ran a hand through his hair while looking to Steve and said, "It is the worst kind of life and you should really reconsider what you are asking so you would not have to endure living with this because of your rash decision."

I could hear the truth spoken within those words and it sounds like there was remorse in his voice and wonder if he had felt this way himself, having some regrets of his own for what he had become.

Strangely I felt something for him though. I don't really know why and yet I did deep within my heart, wondering why would someone chose that kind of life?

It was one of sympathy...and fear because no matter how anyone looks at it, the thought that he was a vampire was enough to give me the creeps.

But as for Steve, he wasn't going to let that stop him from what he wanted, despite what he would have to sacrifice to become a vampire.

"I don't care." Steve said bluntly, like it was no big deal to him

Mr. Crepsley hoping to try another tactic and asked, "What of your family? What of your friends even? You do realize you would have to leave school and your home and never be able to return. Will you not miss them? What about the girl you came with tonight? Would you not miss her at all?"

Steve didn't answer; he just stood there while Mr. Crepsley crossed his arms and waited to hear what he had to say. "Well, would you? Answer the question because I do not have all night to waste with the likes of you if you refuse to tell me why you wish to become like us?"

I could not tell what Steve was thinking but I was wondering what was going through his head right now at that very moment.

I know that he wasn't too happy with his life, the feeling of being entrapped by having to live with a mom who drinks and harbors no affection whatsoever day in and day out, being considered an outsider and not fitting in with everyone else.

It wasn't perfect but not everything was like that. I mean what about his friends? What about me, his best friend, for the matter?! Was he just going to give everything, his whole life, like that?

Was he really willing to throw it all away to become a creature of the night?

If that were so then I didn't know him as well as I had liked to believe…

I watched as he clenches his fists, seeing them shake before he looks up and seeing the anger radiating from him as he said, "You want to know why…why I want to become a vampire?! It's because my life is a living hell and no one really gives a flying fuck about me!"

His words echo out loud enough for all of us to hear and Mr. Crepsley raised a brow but said not one word as he let him continue.

"My folks? They can go to hell for all I care! My dad up and left before I was even born! The no good bastard and that so-called woman that is my mother probably wouldn't give a damn if I was gone since all she cares is her goddamn booze."

I stared at Steve, wide-eyed and shocked. I could see the anger…and slight pain in his face as he went on.

"As for the teachers? Ha! They are all a bunch of mindless idiots and the kids at school they can go fuck themselves. They're not worth shit since they aren't even my real friends. To me they're nobodies!"

He stops himself short and looks down to his right hand where the bat ring on his index shimmer faintly and then heard him spoke softly, almost in an endearing way, "But Darlene… she's the only person in my life whom I ever consider to be close and if I had to miss anyone, it'd be her, she's the one who always been special to me and…"

He then shook his head and looks to Mr. Crepsley. I could see the determination written on his face and knowing he made up his mind, "B-but all that matter to me is to become a vampire! Vampire live by their own rules, they don't take crap from anyone and I want to be one more than I care about being with her!"

The moment I heard those words, I immediately felt my heart break into a million pieces: hearing it crack and then shatter apart like fragile glass and would be impossible to put back together.

I fell to my knees; my body so numb to the point that it seems the world around me was crumbling as I sat there lost and broken. I had never felt so utterly betrayed and abandoned.

"Steve…" I whispered while looking to the dirty floor and thinking of what he just said.

Sure I was initially shock to find out that's how he truly feels about everyone and even going as far to call Alan and Tommy nobodies. They're our two friends for heaven's sake!

But the worst I felt was when he said I'm the only one he cared for and yet would forget me in a heartbeat's notice just to get what he wants with no second thoughts of anything but for himself.

I thought that was the most heartless thing he ever done to me. His words were so cold and cruel, they cut me so deep and it might as well be like taking a dull knife to my heart and twisting it in until I was unable to pull it free not without feeling the pain grow intense.

It was so unbearable and I wanted to break down and cry right then just to let the hurt bleed out.

It was just too much, to think that my own friend, the one who I grew up with and believed to been my love but now realize he would without a care, leaving me behind with my heart in shambles.

He probably had it planned right from the start on abandoning me, which explains why he had disappeared and didn't tell me what he was doing.

All the time we been together and thought we share something special, I thought that we might have…

I didn't even realize I was reaching for my spider necklace and having my hand tightened around it. I could feel the metal dig into my palm until I let go to look down and find the indents there and had almost broke through the skin.

But the pain was nothing compare to what I felt right now. My mind, which had been swamped in confusion again, suddenly fixed on this question. It was like a flashlight beam in a pitch-black room: _Why are you doing this to me Steve, why? Don't you know how painful you are making me feel right now?_

Didn't he realize how much I cared for him? My vision blurred, swimming in and out of focus, and I didn't even notice I was crying until the tears started hitting the floor making soft pitter-patter sounds.

I made to wipe them away, thinking why I should be like this knowing it wouldn't change Steve's mind if he knew.

It wouldn't make any damn different because once he made up mind for something he would go through with it, despite that what he was doing now was really the worst betrayal of our friendship.

I clench my fists and thinking how dare he do this and wishing I could go down there and give him a piece of my mind. Or better yet: give him a slap in his face, seeing how he would like that!

I bit my lip to keep from screaming and biting down so hard and having the metallic copper taste enter my mouth while I try to suppress my anger from bursting out of me.

Damn you Steve! Goddamn you! I may have thought of him as more than my friend but now I was not so sure anymore and don't know whether I might ever forgive him for this.

I can forgive him for some things but this I don't think I'll even be able to look him in the eyes without thinking of what happened here this night.

I was too furious to think straight and all I really wanted to do was storm out and not look back.

_That would show him! See if I care if he becomes a bloodsucker? Nope! Not me!_

I stood up and was ready to move towards the entrance to where the stairs were but I stop and took a chance to glance back and thinking what I was doing.

Was I really just going to leave him to such a fate even though he was the one doing this to himself but I could not imagine leaving him like this, I wasn't that heartless was I?

Was I the kind of person who would do that to a close friend…?

It was at that moment I made up mind as I chose to stay instead. Why me, I thought as I walked back to my original spot and peering through the curtains once more.

Sure I was still mad for what Steve was doing because not only was it callous and uncalled for but despite everything I still cared for him no matter how much it made me feel like I was bleeding on the inside.

I knew was probably going to regret this and resume to watch them and see what was going to happen.

I heard Mr. Crepsley sigh, seeing there was no changing his mind, "You have thought this through? You are certain this is what you want?" Steve nodded and then Mr. Crepsley ask for him to hold out his hand.

I look and saw Steve doing as Mr. Crespley said and watch as he made a small cut on one of his fingers with his nail and the blood began to seep through it.

I notice the change in Mr. Crepsley once he took in the sight of the crimson liquid, the life-giving elixir that was being offered to him.

A simple action-but the effect was astonishing. Transforming. In that instant I saw Mr. Crepsley changed from the pale and somewhat creepy circus performer from a moment ago-into something I had never seen before.

A different species of human being.

A…I swallowed feeling the truth sink in, a vampire…

His eyes were now a darker shade of green, dark emerald flaring bright and were more dilated. His entire face took on a predatory look, the hunger becoming apparent on him and taking the finger and began to lap at it hungrily.

I didn't move, I couldn't take my eyes from what I was seeing and realize that this was it; that my worse fear was coming to life.

I wanted to scream out, to try and stop him before it was too late but I couldn't move and feeling like the air was sucked right out of me as I couldn't breath.

I was so terrified by what I was seeing. There was a banging sound and I looked around, forgetting to be inconspicuous only to realize was my own heart that was beating wildly inside my ribcages.

I try to calm myself but this time didn't work since nothing seem to make my overgrowing fears go away.

The only thing preoccupying my mind was seeing what was happening and that it wouldn't be long before Steve became one of them.

Oh god he's really going through with it, Steve's going to be a—

What I didn't expect was to hear Mr. Crepsley scream and push Steve away and began coughing.

Steve looked confused, wondering why he did that and I was too as to why Mr. Crepsley now look so much more frightfully pale and seem to be in pain while clutching his chest as if in agony.

That was weird. I thought, seeing how the vampire reacted and watching Steve get up on his feet and look to Crespley, trying to figure out what was his problem.

"What the fuck! The hell was that for?!" I saw Mr. Crepsley standing slowly, his hands shaking badly while some blood continues to trickle down the corner of his mouth; his lips stain red. He made to wipe it away and spat out what was in his mouth like it was the vilest thing he ever tasted.

"…Bad blood." I heard him say as he looks to Steve and stares coldly at him, "You have bad blood! You have the vicious, selfish instincts of a killer in your blood!"

Steve glared at him, "That's bullshit! You take that back now!" I could see he was not pleased by how this was turning out for him and what Mr. Crepsley was saying greatly upset him.

This was not going to end well, I thought seeing how bad the situation was and only getting worse as Mr. Crepsley shook his head and did not take back what he said.

"It will not matter in the least. From what I tasted, there is nothing but pure evil in you and is flowing through your veins as we speak. I cannot turn such a vile savage into a vampire! I rather take a stake through the heart than have you as one of us! You can never be part of the clan! Never!"

I could see that this was pissing Steve off, watching how he reacted as his body was tensing up and his hands clenching and unclenching themselves as he look to the vampire hatefully and growled, "You're wrong! You take back that crap you bastard!"

Mr. Crepsley said nothing as he refuses to say anything further on the subject and was not going to change his mind about it. He turns his back on him, muttering the discussion was now over and told him to leave. That's when Steve lost it.

I saw him threw back his head and let out an animal sound. It wasn't human. It was a howl. He rushes towards him and brought his fist back to swing at him.

But Mr. Crespley saw this coming, turn around and swiftly caught it, grabbing his hand in a painful grip. He held onto it tightly in his grasp.

Mr. Crepsley kept a firm grip while he looked Steve dead in the eye, showing he was tired of this, "You are an undeniable fool! A rash one, but a fool nonetheless! Do you really think it would change my mind with that little stunt you try to pull? What do you take me for hmm? Well let me make one thing perfectly clear to you _boy_."

I heard Steve gasp as Mr. Crespley tighten his hold and could almost imagine him considered breaking every bone in Steve's hand. It would be no problem for him with his vampirism strength as he could render them into splinter in mere seconds.

I watch Steve fall to his knees seeing he was at the mercy of Mr. Crespley.

Mr. Crepsley bent down and spoke softly and dangerously, "You will never, and I mean _never_, become a vampire. We are not the evil monsters that legends have spoken of. We respect life and therefore are not the killers of the old days. I am only telling you this so that you may understand and move on."

Steve glared at the vampire. Mr. Crespley, ignoring the look, continued.

"But it seems that you are too stubborn to heed what I say so let me put it into words so only a child like you can understand: _Never_ darken my door again. If you ever dare show your face to me, I will see about ridding the world of one less pesky brat and make it seem like you vanish from the face of the earth. So get out of my sight this instant before I change my mind!"

He releases Steve, pushing him to the side and I watched as he staggers backwards and cupping his hand to his chest. I saw that Steve was breathing quickly and glaring spitefully at the vampire. His eyes burning with unabashed hatred.

"The hell I will!" He growled and saw him point a shaking finger in his direction, "You think this is over, you think I'm just going to forget this, I don't think so! You're going to live to fuckin' regret it! I'll see that you do!"

He then opens his hand and saw the blood dripping down and hitting the floor in tiny droplets. I stood there and watched him unsure what he was going to do.

But I knew it would not be good as I saw Steve was grinning and I felt a cold chill go down my spine seeing him smiling like that.

It was one that made me think he finally lost it, "One day on my very blood, I vow to become a hunter! I'll hunt you to the very ends of the earth and find you no matter where you are; no place on earth will hide you from me, I'll search every inch until I have you finally in my grasp!

"And when I do, I'll drive steel-tipped stakes through your heart. Cut off your ugly head and fill it with garlic! I will burn your ashes and then scatter it across running water. I'll make sure that you burn in the deepest part of hell when I'm through with you! This I swear Von Hortson!" He said, voice still savage and menacing and I heard him give a wild sort of laugh after he was finished.

It wasn't exactly a laugh. It sound nothing like a laugh and coming from him, it gave me the shivers.

I watched as he ran out of there, hearing his laughter ring out until it became quiet again and he was long gone.

But I could not stop thinking what he had vowed and knew Steve meant it with every fiber of his soul and would do everything in his power to get what he want.

Again I wonder if this was the real Steve I was seeing for myself?

Once I saw him leave and then looking to where Mr. Crepsley was, still standing there before he grunt in disgust as he spat out the remaining blood before he vanish with a whirl of his cape off stage and only found myself to be the only one here.

I sigh out loud and wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, feeling a little shaken up but also very much alive.

It was a tremendous relief to say it, a sort of emotional release thinking that I would've been found but thankfully the two hadn't noticed me here.

But now was not the time to be thinking this, seeing that the two had disappeared and knew couldn't stay here much longer.

I was afraid that if I try to leave now, Mr. Crepsley would somehow find me here, popping in on me and then suck my blood dry but after a while didn't see him again.

I had a wild impulse to run and decided to get the hell out before anyone notices I'm here. I hurry down the steps, not caring if I was making much noise, and rushing towards the familiar hallway to escape this nightmare.

I try not to look over my shoulder and see if anyone was following me. It made me run harder and kept me moving like my life depended on it, which I thought so in the very least.

I wanted to get as far from the theater and heading in the direction not towards Steve's house but my own instead.

I don't care what Steve will think when he sees I'm not there; I don't think I could face him, not after what I witnessed.

It took me awhile before I finally stop to catch my breath and lean against the lamppost. It seem I had been running forever, my legs shaking so bad and I bend down, putting my hands to my knees and then saw my spider necklace hanging out of my shirt.

I took it in my hand and thinking of Steve and winced remembering his words and how they tore at my soul, leaving the wound still fresh in me.

I wanted to chuck the necklace down into the gutter, never to lay my eyes on it ever again, but I couldn't bear to part with it.

It still had some good memories and thinking how much our friendship was but then I wonder, had there really been anything between us or was it all one big lie?

_Steve, are you really the Steve I knew or were you all this time pretending to be who I thought you were?_

I had always believed that Steve and I were friends for life. But now I was not so sure anymore…

This I thought as I made my way back to my house, not in the happy mood I had once been hours before and feeling distraught by what happened.

I didn't even see the figure that watched me from the shadows, watching my every move before it too vanished from sight…

* * *

**Blue Kitsune**: Well I hope everyone like it and hope you tell me what you think so please review and maybe post another chap sometime before or during Christmas as an early Christmas gift.


	9. Chapter 8

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey people just wishing to say happy holidays and hoping to post some new chapters as a special treat to everyone.

I like to give thanks to xXSkye-Blue-SeaXx for their help. Thankfully I hope everyone enjoy this new chapter and have done my best not to copy too much of the story from the original b and hope everyone will like it and tell me your honest opinion. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak and think Larten Crepsley is a smexy vampire

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Eight

It was a couple days after the Show and I hadn't bothered to call Steve. I couldn't really bring myself to talk to him…not after what happened. How was I suppose to explain that I had been there watching and listening to everything he and Mr. Crepsley were saying the whole time?!

I don't even think I'd be able to, and could only imagine his reaction if he found out that I was spying on him that night. I knew it wouldn't be pretty since there were a few thing that could piss Steve off. To be honest, I probably was right pissing him off now… I thought grimly that soon he would realize why I was avoiding him.

I mean he must be wondering by now and was only going to get myself into deep trouble with him but what could I even do? There was no way to go around it and I couldn't avoid him forever. Eventually I'll have to face him and then…well that was all I came up with. I didn't really know where to go with that last bit but quite frankly I wasn't sure if I would be able to look at him the same way again.

I wanted to figure something out before I see him but my mind was coming up with a blank, absolutely nothing and couldn't come up with anything for the rest of the weekend. I spend it holed up in my room and only coming out to eat and go bathroom and then resume what I was doing which was thinking to myself about what went on that fateful night.

It was all I did and by the time Sunday rolled around, I was once again lying there on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. I was, for the hundredth time, thinking back of everything that occurred that night and wondering why it had to been like this…

Why did this have to happened, that's what I'd like to have known? I don't think I could've answer that question any better than anyone else. They just kept running through my head and those things I heard him and Mr. Crepsley talking about were always coming back and gave me such a tremendous headache.

No matter how many times I try not to I could feel these thoughts continue to plague me as they seem to repeat themselves over and over on their own accord. I wish they would just stop and leave me alone. Yet a part of me was left wondering and I always found myself asking the same old question as to why Steve would do something like this?

Why would he want to do this? Why and yet I recall what he had said, saying all those cruel things about his family, his friends, and even about me. The coldness in his words made me feel my anger rising inside my chest and wishing I could scream and relent out in retaliate, to release it before it eats me up inside.

Steve wouldn't give a damn for anyone, not even for me and somehow I felt more hurt, more betrayed than I had ever felt in my life.

Remembering that night as I was coming home by myself, I was starting to have regret about going to the show. How I wish I could go and pretend that it never happened or that I never gone in the first place. That none of this exists and go back to my normal every average life yet I realize that like from the Matrix, I had taken the blue pill and there was no going back for me, no red pill to swallow, no going back to pretend land once again.

I knew deep down that it had all been real and could not stop thinking about it even when I snuck back to my place. It had been around one in the morning and I was using the back door to get out since everyone was already asleep. I didn't want to wake anyone up and explain why I was here when I was supposed to be at Steve's house.

It's not like I can go out and say, _'Hey Mom, Dad, guess what? Steve and I saw this really great freak show and there's this one guy who's actually a real live vampire and Steve wants to become one!'_

I doubt they would believe me and wonder if I finally lost it or is completely on crack. I wouldn't blame them if they thought so, heck if anyone told me that I probably laugh and think 'nice try buddy but have to do better than that'…yeah easier said then done.

Although now here I was questioning my own sanity and thinking I must be going crazy and perhaps I should consider giving the men in white a call to come pick me up, put me in a strait jacket and then fit me inside a nice padded cell.

Yeah just take me to the funny farm and have them tell me that monsters don't exist, that there were no such things as vampires.

_But they do!_ My conscious cried out since I was trying to be in a state of denial while I stared aimlessly at the ceiling, pretending this hadn't happen. _I saw one and so did Steve!_

They're real and are living among us! I know people would think I gone crazy if I shout this out to anyone but knowing that Steve and I were the only two by far to know there was such a creature that exist in this world. A true bona fide vampire!

I know that I would never have believed it myself if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes! It made me start questioning about how this could be and then the more I thought about it, the more I was curious about the true nature of them. I began to wonder what else was there to being a vampire besides being referred as creatures of the night and drinking human blood.

I know most fiction was pretty much bull; saying such ridiculously bogus stuff but yet were any of these even half-truth, they must have some if not any to be sure as to why they exist? I mean some of the stories didn't seem to be close to what I heard or saw and yet maybe they never even sink that deep to find out what laid beneath it, the truth of their origin and understand their—

_Whoa, wait a minute, hold the phone. What the hell am I thinking?!_ Since when did I start becoming fascinated by vampires! I mean I should be pretty much freaked out, I mean, seeing one live in person well vampire, whatever and should be considering staying the fuck away to keep my blood from being suck dry!

I knew I needed a recap since if I kept thinking these then I'll probably end up losing my mind being obsessed and might end up like Steve with his disturbing obsession. I shuddered as I thought that and didn't wish to go down that road, not after what happened to Steve.

I closed my eyes and sighed to myself as I picture Steve, my best friend in my head and how I could've missed all those signs in my life. And here I thought I had known him better than anyone, but there was always something…something about him that was closed off to me that I had not even noticed before.

Something about him that nobody could reach. I now realize why that was.

Other people took it for arrogance, or coldness, or aloofness, but it wasn't really any of those things. No…it was something much worse and I had gotten a glimpse of it that Friday night.

I wish I could push these memories to the farthest corner of my mind and never have to look at them, but I know they would still be there and whispering in my head just as much those words spoken that fateful day.

I never would have seen that coming but when I heard Mr. Crepsley say that there was evil coursing through his veins that made me believe him. As I thought how Steve had been more than willing to become a vampire and wanting to kill people for their blood, the statement slowly made more sense to me.

It had me worried and also left me with a sense of dread and fear. The look on Steve's face…I could never forget seeing the undeniable hatred burning within his eyes and how he vowed to one day get revenge on Mr. Crepsley to hunt him and other vampires until there were none left standing in his way.

Remembering his maniacal laughter and the insane look he had before he left…

I felt a cold shiver go down my spine and opening my eyes immediately to find the room darken, realizing it was close to ten thirty and had been like this for about an hour or so ever since dinner finish and had been like this the whole time. I yawn and thought I should be getting ready for bed soon.

Never had I felt more tired than usual since I've been staying up so late since Saturday and had school tomorrow. But my greatest fear was of how I was going to face Steve then when I see him.

I went to go and change, pulling a pair of shorts out of a drawer. I stepped into them, still shaking her head. Now was not the time and try to tell myself that I'll figure something out and hopefully come up with something in the morning when I get enough rest in my system.

Yeah a good night's rest was just what I need and can't let myself stress out before tomorrow.

I was so sleepy and right after I went under the covers and snuggle under my sheets. Soon, I was out like a light and hoping something would come to me by morning…

* * *

Sometime later I heard a strange tapping sound. I thought I was only imaging it in my mind and try to ignore it but the sound got louder and then heard something scratching against the pane.

It sound like it was coming from outside. I was still half asleep and my eyes blurry as I try to wake up. I got up and went towards the window, seeing where the noise was coming from. I couldn't see and at first thought it was a branch scratching up at the glass but when I look, a fuzzy image was all I got. I thought I saw something but when I blinked and it became clear and once the sleep was gone, the thing disappeared.

Strange. I relooked and saw nothing out there so I went to go back to bed. Then heard something open slightly and turn around to see my window ajar, flapping in the slight breeze. Ok this was very weird. I was now very startled, thinking what was going on here and then suddenly bump into something.

I stumble backwards and then look up to see Steve standing right in front of me.

How could I tell even in my drowsy state? Somehow I knew it was him standing there in the darkness of the room.

I saw him smile slightly, "Why hello Darlene."

He said it in almost a friendly matter and almost with a hint of Hannibal Lecter in his voice. I felt a cold chill go down my back thinking something was off and the way he said my name made me unease wondering what he was doing here.

This was so not like Steve. Why was he here? Steve coming to me in the dead of night was not something I would expect and I noticed he looked completely different than before though couldn't really tell in the dark but smell something coming off him.

I wish I had the lights on but then again. Then again maybe I didn't want to see because that's when I saw him blink and noticed that his eyes glowed a dark red and there was something trailing down from his lips. It was at that moment that he stepped out of the shadows and showed it to me.

My eyes widened and I could feel the scream rising to my throat as I look to him. The smell I realize was actually blood. I could smell it on him so strongly and see it on his face, his clothes, and every inch of him covered in it. _What the hell?_ He then put his thumb towards the corner of his lips and wiped the blood before sticking in his mouth and licking it clean and smacking his lips together like it was best thing he ever tasted.

"Mmm AB positive, quite tasty. Better than tomato sauce if you catch my drift." He said and I thought now was a good time to start panicking.

Oh dear god…

For the first time, I felt afraid of him. I was now running towards the door hoping to get away before I became his next victim. The next thing I knew, he stood in front of the door and was grinning like a maniac as he pushed me with such force, knocking the wind right out of me and was lying down on my bed and then found him hovering over me, his hands latched onto my wrists.

"Ah Darlene. Aren't you glad to see me, it's been a while. You know I really miss seeing you." I try to struggle but he was so much stronger, his grip-like steel and feeling his claws digging into my skin. One hand made quick word at ripping away my clothes, feeling some scratching into my flesh and trying not to cry out until I lay there half-naked, my cuts bleeding and terribly petrified by what he was doing.

_W-why was this happening?!_ I thought as I try to blink back the tears that threaten to come out. This wasn't the Steve I knew and could see the bloodthirsty lust in his eyes. Those dark red inhuman eyes were drinking in the sight of me and saw him lick his lips before he bend down and felt his tongue probe inside the shell of my ear and then spoke to me in a husky voice, "You scared Darlene?"

I try to stay calm but if I didn't say anything Steve might do something much worse and god knows what he might do to me while I'm like this. I bet he could even smell the fear coming off me now. It would not be wise to deny it. I try to speak but my voice seemed choked and could only croak out a single word to him and nodded, "Yes…"

He pulled back and then watched as his face began to change, becoming more monstrous, more demonic, in appearance and was so horrifying that when he spoke in such a terrifying deep voice I felt sure that this was not Steve but some creature that took on his form.

Oh god this couldn't be happening! I was beyond frightened by what I saw as he transform in front of me and wanted to scream but my vocal cord seem to have been paralyzed by this.

"Look at me Darlene; look at what I've become! Do you want to see what's on the other side? Want to know what it's like to be a vampire?!"

I shook my head, completely scared out of my wits and heard myself whimper, finally getting my voice only was begging him to not to do this while tears course down my cheeks, "No please don't, I don't want this, Steve don't…"

I then saw his face come close to mine and try not to breathe in the smell of the blood on him, feeling I was going to be sick to my stomach,

"Oh but you'll love it, you'll see, once you turn vamp there's no going back. Be mine forever Darlene." he said, and his lips skinned back from his teeth.

I hadn't really been listening to what he said, I scarcely noticed that; I was too busy staring at his teeth. Elongated and curving, ending in delicate, piercing points.

I saw him showing off those razor pointed fangs that were stained red and could see them getting closer as I realize he was aiming to chomp down on my neck and drink my blood!

He was bending down and I could feel his sickening hot breath closing in towards me and was mere inches from biting my throat and turning me into one of them, a monster.

**_NO!_** I turn, throwing myself to the side and just then fell right out of bed and hit the ground hard, which woke me up in an instant. I was jolted by the impact and had hit the side of my nightstand in the process.

I try to stand, untangling the sheets that were wrapped around my body and then hiss in pain and seeing the dark mark on my forearm.

God that smarts, and I know it was going to leave one hell of a bruise there later but I was glad to see that I was now awake and looking around just to be sure that there was no sign of Steve anywhere lurking in here.

I check every inch of the room, looking under the bed and peering closely in my closet as well before I saw was all clear and sigh in relief.

I swear these were really starting to get to me and decide to take a shower would probably calm my nerves since I don't think I could go back to sleep, not while that dream was still fresh in my mind.

I head towards the bathroom and put the water on full blast and standing under the hot spray, wanting to wash away the memories, and after awhile I came out with my skin flush but was completely refreshed.

I put on my bathrobe and using another towel, I dried my hair. Stepping back into my room and notice there was a slight draft. I then found my window slightly open. That's funny, I could've sworn I had it closed! Or had I?

Thinking back on that dream I just had, it couldn't be a coincidence after finding my window ajar and wondering if Steve was lurking somewhere in here or…

I try to shake it off seeing that I shouldn't be thinking that since it was just a dream and as of late seem to in a daze and thinking must've left it open though can't recall when I had.

I went to close it, making sure it was shut good and tight so that it didn't open itself again and then stare outside at the dark neighborhood, seeing no one up at this time.

_Well who would be?_ I thought as I glance at my clock reading that it was two in the morning. I was finding that it was still too early for anyone to be awake at this time and should go back to sleep but something did not feel right as I look back out trying to see what lied in the darkness.

I had an uneasy feeling that there was someone watching me now, somewhere in the vicinity and as I try to find where they were, scouting the whole area.

Then there, I saw something. A dark silhouette standing right, by the side of one of the house across ours. I would not have noticed, had I not seen their trench coat billowing in the wind. I could not see their face as they remain hidden behind the shadows, yet I could feel their piercing gaze on me.

I shiver and wanted to back away, pretending I didn't see it but I had to see whom it was, needed to know who was out there.

I tried to identify them, though was hard to tell with no other lighting. I saw a flash of the person's features, but then suddenly saw the stranger disappear in a blink of an eye like he hadn't been there the whole time.

Vanished like a specter into the night…

I felt the hair on the back of my neck tingling and feeling suddenly cold despite how warm the room was. I knew that I hadn't been imagining it and that someone had been out there all right and I could still feel they were and still observing me from god knows where.

My mind was racing as I couldn't help but wonder whom that was standing in the shadows? Now who would be watching me now at this time, unless it is…no. No, that can be right! Can it?

I know it sounded crazy but I again looked around and was almost expecting to see either Steve from my dream or Mr. Crepsley, but I saw neither and remained root in my spot, not wanting to make any sudden movements.

I almost jump out of my skin when my alarm went off and bump up against my desk and hearing something fell and break. I looked around wildly, almost expecting someone to jump out at me and try to see where it came from before I found a picture frame lying face down on the floor with glass everywhere.

_Oh, terrific_. I thought in frustration.

That was just what I needed. I cautiously made my way over, being careful to step around the shattered pieces since I don't want have my feet cut up on broken glass this 'fine' morning.

I picked up the frame, shards of glass falling out and look to see how badly the damage was.

I took a look at the photo inside and saw what it was. It had been one of my many pictures of Steve and me but this one had been my favorite out of the whole bunch. It was a shame it was ruined. It was of us back when we were preschoolers and how dad had taken the picture a few weeks after I made my first real friend then.

I remembered how scared I was before I met Steve and I wasn't sure if I make any friends after I had proclaimed I was going to be the 'Spider Queen'. It hadn't been easy finding anyone who would want to hang with a freak such as myself.

But I thought that was ok and spend most of my days behind the school to where the woods were and watching spiders build their webs or catching prey.

I had always thought that they would be my only companions throughout my life up until god knows when, but it wasn't long before someone stumble upon my secret place. That person happened to be Steve who people always made weird comments about. But he didn't mind. I saw him extend his hands towards me and wonder what he was up to, why he would come all the way out here.

"Hey there, I'm Steve. Want to be friends?" I looked to him and his hand, curious if he was only doing it as a cruel prank but looking at him I saw nothing in his eyes but genuine interest and his seriousness seemed to strike some chord.

After a brief hesitation I'd nodded shyly. There had been something oddly sweet in his smile. The smile did reach his eyes, glinting there and remembering thinking I had found that somebody, a real friend, to spend the rest of my days. No longer would I be lonely.

But while going down memory lane and coming right back to the present, I look to the photo and then frowned as I saw what happen to it.

Even though I could still see myself there but for Steve's, the area around him had been scratch out and see a bit of what was his smile only didn't look to be a normal grin anymore.

It appears too sinister and gave me the odd feeling and as I look closer I notice one of Steve's eyes in the picture was red! Blood red, to be exact.

I immediately reacted and quickly threw the picture, along with the frame and hope never to lay my eyes on them again.

* * *

I was still a little shaken by what I saw and as I was trying to put on my clothes for school, I had button my top incorrectly about three times before I manage to get it in, my fingers shaking uncontrollably and almost pop one of the buttons off.

I felt like a complete wreck, tired and my nerves very frazzled by the time I got downstairs and when I walked into the kitchen and plop down in my chair and was not touching my food making mom concern for me.

"Are you feeling all right? You look a bit pale?" She placed her hand on my forehead

Feeling nothing different, she said, "You don't have a fever but you do seem exhausted. Is something wrong?"

I didn't say anything. I just continue mashing my eggs and toast together, not feeling the least bit hungry as I stared at my plate, pushing food around until I could not recognize it.

The last thing I wanted was to say anything about what happen and bringing it up would only make it worse for me.

I had been ready to go grab the orange juice but my hand bump the bottle of tomato juice that was next to it and watched it spill to the ground.

"Darlene!" Mom cried out and I looked to her apologetically.

"Sorry…" I saw her sigh and went to go grab some paper towels and then to start cleaning up the mess before it starts to settle in and ruins the tile.

It had spread out and I couldn't stop staring at the bright red puddle, seeing it looked so much like blood and thinking back on what Mr. Crepsley called Steve: "Bad blood…"

Mom looked up and said, "What honey? What did you say?"

I blinked.

I hadn't meant to say it out loud so I try to say something else, "Um bad night, yeah it's just that I couldn't really sleep that's all."

Mom looks to me with concern and after she finished and then sit down across from me, "Do you want to talk about it then?"

I shook my head, I don't even think she would even believe me if I told her about what I saw down the street and don't want to get her involve with any of this, "No but I better get going. I'll see you later."

Mom frowned and seeing she might try to make me stay home, being concern and all but said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

I got up and went outside but instead of waiting for Steve to show, I decide to go on ahead. Walking by myself seemed too quiet for my liking. I should have brought my iPod to listen along the way but forgot about it and having my thoughts preoccupy me most of the way.

I wish I could have pretended I was sick and skip school today but I need something, anything, to distract me from what I saw. I don't want to just sit in my room the whole time, staring out the window and wondering if I might see them out there like before.

Besides, it wouldn't make it any easier for me when Steve would probably wonder if I'm avoiding him. I mean I haven't, not once, contacted him over the weekend and would have to explain what happened.

I didn't know what I would say to him when I see him, but I'd rather wait until I come up with a good valid excuse and maybe pretend none of it ever happens.

Yeah like that will be possible to forget and Steve saying all that stuff and what Mr. Crepsley said about him.

I ran a hand through my hair and wondered how I was going to pull myself through this without trying to bring any of _that_ up.

I don't know what Steve might think if he found out, but I felt like our friendship wasn't ever going to be the same again.

I got to homeroom, seeing most of the people already there. Some of my classmates were chatting about what they did over the weekend. I took a seat in back instead of my usual seat, which is right by Steve's in the middle of the class.

I notice a few kids looking my way and began to whisper among them, seeing how odd it was for me to go sit somewhere other than my usual place.

I ignore them, trying to block them out even as I could hear them still talking about it and wishing the teacher was already here so he can start the lesson and then pretend that nothing was out of the norm but some kids continue to glance my way and look like they wanted to ask but instead chose not to.

Even the teacher had been a little surprised when he gave roll call and saw me all the way in the back, but let it be since Steve hadn't arrived yet and not even for half the day.

Almost through the session I was getting a bit concerned. When I didn't see him show up for any of our other classes, I began to get quite worried.

It was not like him, not like him at all…I was having a bad feeling and couldn't stop thinking about it and missing most of the lecture. Hearing the bell ring, I began heading to my next class. I kept hoping he would arrive soon but I had my doubts about it.

"Hey Darlene!" I then saw Tommy and Alan in fourth period and they started asking me 'How did it go?' since Steve hadn't shown up for either of their classes.

I try not to let it show but I couldn't help it as I got more and more worried. Did something happen to Steve? He might have gone too far with Mr. Crepsley and maybe the vampire probably decided to eliminate him before he becomes a true threat and keeps his word.

No…no…I can't think of this, can't think that Steve is…

Dear god I hope he hasn't.

I try to think of something else, anything and decide to picture a spider. They always tend to help ease my mind whenever I was like this and really could use their help.

I had pictured many different kinds but then found myself thinking of the spider Mr. Crepsley owned, Madam Octa. I pictured her spinning her web into my thoughts just like that. I felt a little less worried and was now calmer as I let Madam Octa continue to thread her web of distraction in my mind, making the tension grow less even though I knew the peace could not last forever and have to again wonder where Steve was.

But then by the time lunch had come and was over so fast, I barely even touch my food feeling wasn't up to eating anything that day and heading for our math class, there was Steve and he appeared to be a little glum as he sat in his seat looking out the window.

I felt like a great weight was lifted off my shoulder but watched him sitting there, not saying one word even as everyone got to class and then the lesson started.

He seemed to be a little distracted and distant today. Steve didn't say anything, not to anyone. He looked so depressed and I notice the dark circles around his eyes seeing he must have not got much sleep either. I guess after hearing Mr. Crepsley telling him he would never become a vampire had really shattered his spirit.

I was wondering what else was on his mind since it was so hard to read his expression and feeling a little nervous since he hadn't greet me this afternoon. For a moment I thought he might've figure it out and fearing that he would soon start asking me what happen two nights ago.

I saw Steve turn his head towards me and was looking at me oddly and I try to pretend not to notice but then during class a note was handed to me.

_Where did you go after the show?_

I gulped and even though it wasn't written in an accusing manner but knowing Steve was wondering why I hadn't gone to his house like we planned and still left my stuff over there.

I try to stay calm, my heart was beating fast and I didn't want to give away that I had been listening in on his conversation with the vampire. I couldn't let myself look suspicious otherwise he'll know for sure and then I'll be screwed!

I took a deep breath and then I jotted down my answer quickly, my hand shaking slightly. I hope he doesn't notice my cursive being a little off as I wrote back to him:

_I went home. I didn't see you with me and I thought it better to go back to my place since it would be weird to walk to yours alone, right? _

I try my best not to give too much away feeling he might just see through the lie on paper and handing it back to him. I watched as he read it and saw him narrowing his eyes and had a frown on his face.

Oh god. He doesn't believe me. This can't be good. I saw he was ready to go and ask but then the bell ring and class was over.

Yes! Thank god but I knew Steve would not give up and want me to answer his questions whether I wanted to or not and was very reluctant on doing so.

However I was saved again but this time by Alan and Tommy who finally made me fess up and tell them about the show.

I told them about the circus, describing every performance in stunning detail. But even as I try, I couldn't ignore the fact that Steve gave me piercing glances from time to time.

I wish he wouldn't do that. It made me nervous the way he looked at me and knowing he wanted to talk to me when we were alone.

I try to pretend nothing was out of the norm and after school as the four of us were walking together, chatting about the circus but I was taking sideway glances over to where Steve was and I knew he was also looking to me out of the corner of his eyes.

"So Darlene, what did you get yourself?" Tommy asked, bringing my attention back and saw they were both curious after I hand them the souvenirs I got them and wondering what I bought for myself.

I went and pulled from my bag a small bracelet that had little charms of Madam Octa hanging around it in all sorts of different positions. I had nearly forgot about it in all my excitement and had wanted to wear it to school, knowing it would look cool but my mind had been on other things at the time.

"Wow, you sure like spiders a lot, though gotta say looks really nice on you." Alan said while Tommy rolled his eyes at me and said he should've figured that I would buy something like that as I made to slide the bracelet on and watching the tiny spiders jiggled there, the sun glinting off the silver charms though I wish these were the real thing instead of just piece of jewelry. Just imagining tiny little Madam Octas hanging right there no my wrist, dangling and…

My thoughts were cut short when I heard Tommy said, "I still don't see how spiders are cool." I whirl around and stare at him as if he grown a second head.

"They are! They're the coolest creatures on this planet!" I said, knowing it was my duty to go and defend my favorite arachnids everywhere!

They didn't really understand the beauty of those eight-legged creatures but I guess I couldn't get them to see from my perspective. "Spider are cool, powerful, smart…"

I was explaining to them how some spiders carry the poison in their bodies and don't really use it unless it was for bigger prey and only a few had enough poison that was powerful to take down a human. They were fearless challengers and I thought they were the greatest creatures to walk on the face of this world.

I heard Alan say something, "So Madam Octa can do it, I mean didn't you say she killed a goat that was almost as big as a human?"

I nodded, "Yeah she has enough venom to maybe kill a human but Mr. Crepsley had her under his control."

Yes… I thought, as I thought of Madam Octa, the spider that seemed to spin a web inside my head. I couldn't stop thinking how cool it would be to own such a fine spider like her. Though I doubt it be easy to find one and don't think my parents would want me to keep such a dangerous pet but still one can dream can't they?

Man what I do to have a spider like her; I give anything just to own such a fine creature like herself. Now if only I knew how I could control her and do all those neat tricks like Mr. Crepsley had and…

"But how did Mr. Crepsley do it, I mean was it some sort of special power he used or something?" I turn back to Tommy and was ready to explain but then Steve beat me to it, "Don't you get it? It was telepathy you moron!"

Tommy and Alan turn to him and I was also intrigued as we listened to him explain about the concept of how reading thoughts or sending out signals to the other person and that anyone could possibly control Madam Octa. "Even a simpleton like you, Tommy, could control her! Even though you really like spiders that much, don'tcha?" We all laugh but somehow I was still thinking of what Steve said and they didn't even notice I stopped in my tracks as I took this information in.

Anyone can control her, which means I can too! I kept thinking this over feeling that the wheels in my head were turning as I thought of something, something that I might regret later if not sooner with what I was planning on doing.

As we made to part ways, well I made up the excuse that my mom needed me to do some errands and quickly left, not aware of Steve watching me as I go.

I should have reconsidered and change my mind about this but somehow I had a feeling that the hands of fate were pulling me towards whatever lied ahead of me and there was no going back.

Only I should have realized what it was dragging me into would only change my life for the worst…


	10. Chapter 9

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey people just wishing to say sorry about the delay, internet's been a little slow and I'm sure everyone has but fortunately it's all right and hoping to hear some new comments on this chapter. Please show your support and enjoy this as I dedicate to everyone who reads this.

I like to give thanks to xXSkye-Blue-SeaXx for their help. Thankfully I hope everyone enjoy this new chapter and have done my best not to copy too much of the story from the original b and hope everyone will like it and tell me your honest opinion. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak and think Larten Crepsley is a smexy vampire

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Nine

To say what I was doing is the dumbest thing that I've ever done and that I must be completely out of my mind would be saying something in itself. This would have never crossed my mind before and it wasn't something I would normally consider doing. It was out of the ordinary for me! I'm not like Steve who loves the thrill of doing something crazy like this and in the likelihood that I'll probably get caught and in the worst-case scenario by a bloodsucking monster.

_Why am I'm doing this? I must be crazy!_ I continue walking down the street. I should've turn and head the other way but here were my feet walking down the same familiar pavement leading with one purpose in mind while thinking I must be crazy for even doing this.

God, what the heck was I thinking?! That was what I thought for the fifteen times while the idea continues to form in my head. I was not sure whether I gone insane with what I was planning on doing by the time I found I was standing outside the theater.

Why was I doing this again? I try to find some invalid reason but then an image of Madam Octa popped into my head. Oh yeah that's why. I knew that Madam Octa has been on my mind lately. I had the urge to go and grab my sketchpad to draw her out but it would not curb my desire to have the real thing for myself.

I never wished for anything more in my life than to have Madam Octa as my own. How marvelous it would be if I could have her right here, maybe sitting on top my shoulder like a pet parrot and then probably walking down the street, people seeing us past by and hear them say, "Look and behold! It's the Spider Queen!"

Ok maybe not like that but still I would give about anything to have her, even when I doubt would have my folk get me one after what happen to my last pet spider.

I couldn't stop thinking how cool it would be to own such a fine spider like her. Though I doubt it be easy to find one and don't think my parents would want me to keep such a dangerous pet but still one can dream can't they?

I made it to my destination and staring up at the old decrepit building. I was thinking what might be waiting for me on the inside. Ok this is it; come on Darlene, you can do this! Just go in and then go out! There should be no problem, no pressure at all.

_Yeah right._ I thought as I went to go and open the door but before I could reach for the handle, it opened.

Ok that's spooky. It's like it already knew I was going to come. I shook my head telling myself not to be stupid, after all it was probably the wind. But….there was no breeze. I felt a chill go down my spine.

This was so weird, finding it was not unlocked and everything. I had almost wished it had been so that I could have then walked away instead of doing this whole crazy thing.

Ok, so maybe they're not worried if anyone who's out of their mind, (i.e. me) coming to sneak in and steal a spider. Oh yeah, _never_ in a million years would they know.

I noticed the place looked a little less creepy in the afternoon light but it still gave me this uneasy feeling as I started looking around. I walked down the familiar hall and try to find where they could be hiding.

For all I know, they could be sleeping in those vans I saw out back but I don't think it be wise to put Mr. Crepsley in such a thing since vampires need dark places to sleep during daylight hours.

I look to my watch, hoping that I can make it through before the sun sets.

I kept my fingers crossed and hoping he would not be an early riser and wanting to find him and grab the spider before he gets up.

_Please be there. Please be there. Please be there. Please be there._

I knew that it had to be somewhere inside the theater. I started walking down the familiar hall, noticing a large different in the afternoon light but didn't do much to take away the chill I felt being here.

I kept wandering around, wondering where I would be if I wanted to hide a '_vampire'_ until I found something odd. When I touched one side of the wall, it I felt it slightly open and found a hidden stairway leading downward.

_Bingo!_

Secret entry plus dark stairway equals sleeping grounds for one vampire AKA Mr. Crepsley!

It was so dark at the bottom. I was not even sure what could be waiting for me but I would not let that bother me. I slipped off my shoes and put them inside my bag and then I quietly descended down the stairs, being careful of where I was going.

I try not to let my fears get the best of me as I took a deep breath. I was taking it one step at a time, since the floor felt so slippery and I didn't want to risk falling down and waking anyone down there.

It was a little cooler down here and could feel a cold chill go through me and thinking this might not have been the greatest idea I ever came up with.

I wish I brought a flashlight as I continue going down, seeing it was getting darker the further I go.

I used the wall to find my way and by the time I reach the bottom, I caught a strong whiff of something and made me cringe. The smell of burning rubber was so strong and was ready to lose my lunch just then.

I swallowed, feeling nauseated.

_Oh geez it stinks down here. _Wait. Burning rubber? Oh god.

I realized I'm right next to the wolf-man's cage! I saw him sleeping inside and knowing if I make any sudden sounds he'll wake up and alert the others.

I try to keep myself from screaming as I started to back away, making sure not to make any sounds until my foot stepped on something squishy.

Wait…squishy? I turn around slowly and looking to see the large snake coiled around and the snake boy was staring down at me from his perch.

I immediately froze seeing I was now caught.

_Oh shit I'm so screwed! I'm…but wait. Why isn't he moving?_ I noticed his head was nodding slightly. I moved towards him and made to wave my hand in his face and wait to see if there was any reaction.

Nothing. Ok, so he's asleep and his eyes are open. I let out a small sigh of relief. I saw at once that there was no need for caution. Everyone in that room was completely asleep. Or at least I hope by everyone include one vampire.

I started to move away, just being more careful where I step, not sure what else I might bump into down here.

I saw a dim light up ahead and moving around the corner and as I made to look and see what appeared to be a room that almost reminds me of the lair from the '_Phantom of the Opera' _film with all those candles and a dressers sitting to one side, a large vanity mirror next to it and other things lying about showing someone was using this place.

The only thing it was missing was the large organ.

Then I wondered if the vampire would come out and try to put me in a trance, just as easily as the phantom had done to Christine in the movie.

But there was also one big difference because instead of a swan-like bed, I saw a coffin leaning up against the wall!

Oh shit, there it is. I made my way over, being careful to lower my breathing but realized that my heart was beating hard.

Not fast, just hard.

_**Bang...bang... bang**_

That was heard from the middle of my chest, shaking my insides. Making me feel unreal and giddy. I was sure it could be my own undoing but luckily I didn't see the coffin lid popping open and having a vampire lunge out at me.

I had no idea why I made to go near it when I should be keeping away but when I got in front of it and then my hand reached out to touch the lid.

I felt the smooth grain under my fingertips and then saw something that look to been a former engraving but the lettering seem to have chipped over time but could make out some of the etchings and saw what it spelled, '_Larten Crepsley'_.

Yep this was definitely the vampire's coffin all right! I wondered what it be like to take a quick peek inside to see the vampire up close. I made to slip my finger between the crack and ready to pry the lid open just to see if he was really in there and wonder how he might appeared.

Would it be like when you go to a wake and see the corpse lying so still it look too stiff to be a person or could he be sleeping peacefully like as if he had just went to sleep?

I made to lift it slightly but it felt so heavy and suddenly my thoughts coming to me all at once.

_Are you crazy?! You might as well shout your presence for those to know you're here if you try to open that thing. Hello girl, go find that freakin' spider and then blow this pop stand!_

That's right, that's what I came here do anyway, not to see a vampire sleeping. I pull myself away and thought ok so I found him and where he is, Madam Octa shouldn't be too far away.

I look around, sure to spot it nearby and then saw sitting on a small table and on top of it a small box covered by a red cloth. I could feel my heart beating as I slowly raise the cloth and saw Madam Octa sitting inside.

Good, so I finally found what I was looking for and now can go on my merry way.

Madam Octa was staring at me curiously, as to whom I was and what I was doing. That's what I like to know but I look back to where that coffin was and taking out the small note I wrote and set it on the table.

I was sure he'd find it when he wakes up and see that his spider missing.

The note was quick and simple states that if he tries to come after me, I'll have everyone on his tail since I know his secret. I don't think he would take too well me blackmailing him but I was already running as far from the theater.

I just hope this doesn't comes back to haunt me since I don't want to incur the wrath of a vampire who would be very well pissed at finding I stole his spider. But what's done is done and there was no turning back, not after what I had to go through to get here.

I grabbed Madam Octa's cage and ran as fast as I could outta there! I would've look over my shoulder, expecting Mr. Crepsley to come after me but it was still daylight and I didn't think he risk coming out…not when the sun was up.

I can't believe it! I did it! I really did it! I just hope this doesn't come back and bite me in the ass. I heard Karma's a bitch and hope mine doesn't rear its' head in my direction.

I made sure no one was in and glad to see that both cars were not in the driveway. Dad must be at work still and when I got in found a note that said mom went to the grocery store and had taken Annie with her to drop at her ballet practice.

Oh, my God. I've done it. I actually did it!

I couldn't believe it but the proof was lying inside my bag and as I hurried up to my room and set the cage down and look to see how she was.

She stayed still and I thought I might have given her a heart attack, (I don't think spiders can but not sure) but it was probably hunger so I head to the garden and began rooting out some insects to feed her with.

The next few days, Madam Octa and I were bonding as I manage to find my old flute. Mom thought I should join the school band but I turned that down since that wasn't my style and I prefer soccer anyways.

It took me a few times to get it before I was able to play some notes while sending out a telepathic message, telling her what to do.

I kept the door lock and made sure that no one could get in. Better safe than sorry! And I didn't want to risk my family to find the spider in my possession. I manage to keep Madam Octa safe, hiding her in the back of my closet under some of my stuff and away from any prying eyes.

I'm sure no one would find her and mom doesn't really ruffle through my closet because that's where all my clothes and junk are.

It was really great and thinking nothing would go wrong but I couldn't help but wonder what the vampire might do if he finds out I'm the one who stole his spider.

That was when I started having the dreams of Mr. Crepsley hunting me down…

In them, I'm running in a scary place, the scene sometimes changing but each one had Mr. Crespley coming after me.

In my dream, I was running from him. No matter how many times I try to get away, I could see him approaching with his mouth wide open and revealing his sharp fangs that were ready to sink his teeth in my throat.

I became paranoid, so I began to hang some crosses and grab the garlic powder from the kitchen and pouring on my windowsill.

It left the room a little smelly but hey! I could live with breathing garlic rather than having a vamp come and neck me in the middle of the night!

I was hoping that some of what Steve's books said were true because I don't know if I would've made it through the week.

But then finally the day came, the day when the Cirque Du Freak had long since up and left and I was so happy and later that evening Mom order some pizza. I grabbed a couple slices and headed up to my room. I gave Madam Octa a piece and saw she really enjoyed gobbling it down.

_Note to self: Madam Octa likes Pizza, especially with flies and worms._

* * *

It seem like everything was coming up like a rose! Later that Friday, when school was over, I started heading home wanting to hang out with Madam Octa and see if I could try a new trick with her.

I was making my way over towards the bridge and listening to my iPod but my happy mood was cut short when I saw someone already there.

I was frozen in my spot.

I saw the figure leaning against the tree, his body hidden by the shadows. At first I thought was the strangers from a few days ago but then saw him inhale a cigarette and I recognized him.

Steve hadn't gone to school today so I was surprise to see him there, as if he had been waiting for me this whole time.

It didn't make me feel less ease and kept having this weird feeling of not recognizing him, yet as I knew this was Steve standing right there. Though something did seem a little off…

He turned his head and look towards me when he sensed my presence. I saw his eyes boring holes into mine. I was trying not to let my discomfort show.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He look peeved and after I saw he was smoking and I mean _really_, really ticked at me which is never a good sign.

But that wasn't the only thing that seemed wrong; it was something about him that stopped me.

Something I couldn't put my finger on, but that made me feel almost ... frightened.

The way he was standing? The fact that his voice was unemotional, almost expressionless? That his eyes were so dark and cold…? All I knew was that Steve seemed more like a stranger than my friend.

"I thought you were going to quit?" I try to change the topic, hoping he might not notice and think of another way around before he tries to ask me that dreaded 'question'.

Steve removed the cigarette and let out a huff before he dropped it to the ground and smashed it with his foot, grinding it into the pavement.

I would have like to turn and run but that would be cowardly on my part and Steve wouldn't dare let me leave, not without explaining myself.

His slanted gray eyes were searching my face as Steve said, "I'll ask you again and you better tell me. Why are you avoiding me?"

"W-what do you mean?"

I wish I didn't say that because Steve was giving me such cold eyes and shouted, "Don't you dare play dumb, do you think I'm fucking stupid?! For two weeks, two goddamn weeks you have been steering clear of me and wouldn't even talk to me or return my calls or anything. Dammit, what's wrong with you? Or are you still on your bitching PMS stage?"

I said nothing even as Steve continued, "So answer me this, why would you go this far to ignore me this far unless…"

Realization dawned on his face. _Oh no…_

He then grabbed me by both of my arms and looked at me, the sudden understanding hitting him hard as he said, "You were listening in on us weren't you?"

I went to deny it and shook my head, pretending not to figure out what he was saying. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He narrowed his eyes, knowing that was a full blown lie and we both knew it.

"Don't give me that bullshit Darlene, tell me the truth! Did you see me with Vur Hortson or not, just tell me!"

"Steve you're hurting me." His grip became tighter and know would leave a bruise there if he didn't let go or if I didn't say something. "Please Steve stop, let go of me. Look whatever you and Mr. Crepsley were saying is your business and—"

Oh crap. I realized I was too late. How on earth could I slip up? Steve now saw through my lies. He let go and then just stood there looking at me while I was rubbing my arms.

"You heard him say I was evil didn't you?!" He then came over and reach to grab me, "Goddamit answer me!"

Thinking back of everything of what went between the two and what Steve had said, something inside immediately snapped. I pulled myself away and then smacked him across the face.

I would never forgot the shock he had when he touch his cheek where my hand made connect and look to me angrily, "The hell Darlene—"

I glared at him, "Yes, yes I did but to be frank that's not the only thing you are, is it? If you look up heartless jerk in the dictionary, you find your picture right next to it!"

I should not have done that; I shouldn't have said that to him. If I can turn back the clock I would stop myself from saying those words but it was already too late and Steve was looking at me angrily and growled, "Take it back. Take it back now!"

I can see how he was getting furious but I was also tired of pretending that the Steve I thought was my friend when the one in front of me I wasn't even so sure.

I refuse to back down, sick of playing pretend any longer, "Just who do you think you are, saying you want to be a vampire and leave everything and everyone behind. To go behind our backs, on your own friends! I heard all the things you said about us, how we are nothing to you but trash yet you're one to talk!"

He said nothing and I continued, "Just who do you think really are Steve Leonard or Leopard, that's what you like to be called since that might as well be what you are now that I see you. You've shown me your true spots after all this time!"

I was hurt, and he knew it.

"Instead of the person I thought you were, you're nothing more but a manipulative, despicable, disgusting no good, son of a—"

But before I could finish, Steve lunged at me and I found my body half leaning over the bridge with Steve's hands on my throat.

I hadn't expected him to do that but I should have seen it coming when I saw the rage written on his face and his grip tighten on me, choking the air while my body was leaning further and further over the ledge and can see the river below me.

Any further and I would be hitting the water headfirst.

"Take it back! Take back what you said!" I try to speak but it was getting hard to breath, I could see everything was getting blurry and dark spots growing in my vision. Just as I thought I was a goner, I felt the pressure lifted and was able to take deep breath.

I slide down on the ground, coughing and gasping and try not to touch my throat, feeling how tender and sore it was. But I lift my head slightly and look to Steve only saw him standing there and staring down at his hands, shaking uneasily.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it…" I could see he regret what he did and I immediately felt sorry for what I said.

I felt like such a total bitch. It was me who had been the one avoiding him and saying all that stuff and even going as far to slap him like that.

God, I should be the one apologizing, not Steve. I manage to get to my feet, my legs shaking but I was able to stand and walk up to Steve.

I reach to touch his face, being careful where I hit him and saw his eyes on me. He probably thinks I was going to yell at him but instead put my arms around him and felt his body react, knowing he didn't expect that. It wasn't just that I never done anything like that with him before; it was just that I couldn't help it wanting to reach out and grab him and try to shake him back, bringing the old Steve, my Steve, back to me.

"It's ok, I'm the one who should say sorry, I should not have said it at all. I didn't mean them but after hearing you talk to Mr. Crepsley like that, I-I don't want to lose you Steve but dammit Steve, how can you think that?"

I pulled back and look up to him, feeling the tears leaking from the corner of my eyes, "Why, just tell me why you want to just give up on everything we share and become like that. You jerk! You snake! How can you do this to me? You selfish, immature…ugh! You have no idea how I was scared for you, I could see you were too and I, I…"

My words were cut short when I buried my face in his shoulder, crying into his chest and Steve staying still for a moment before he held me tight and was stroking my head in comfort.

"I'm sorry, you of all people are the only one I cared more in this world and I was being a stupid jerk. If I lost you, I don't know how I would live if I didn't have you by my side anymore." I muttered the same thing and when I pulled back saw he had also been crying.

"So friends?" I nodded and then said, "Just don't try that again or I'll really come after you and knock some sense into your thick skull."

"Ok, ok. You've got a deal." He said and smiled at me. It was a smile other people rarely saw, not a taunting or ironic grin, but a nice little smile, slightly crooked.

Now that we got that out of our system, we felt ten times better and my throat no longer hurt but still had a slight bruise but nothing like buttoning up my collar to hide it and maybe some cover up later when I got the chance.

I could see Steve felt guilty for what he almost did and I wanted to make up for the things I said, "Hey come to my house I got something to show you."

We manage to go up to my room and Steve sitting on my bed while I root through my closet before showing Steve my secret.

He peered inside the cage and whistled low, "Whoa nice spider! You're folks finally let you have another spider after the last one?"

I shook my head, "Nope they don't know." He blinked before looking more closely at Madam Octa as she was staring back him.

"Wow she certainly looks like the real thing? Where you get her, eBay or something?" He said and I waited for the truth to sink in and looked to me with wide eyes, "No way, you went and got the vamp's spider! Shit I know I done some crazy stuff but you Darlene certainly outdone yourself!"

"Thanks." I was glad that Steve was happy and that things between us would go back to the way things were.

"Can you really control her?" I nodded, "Yeah just like you said though took me awhile and had a few close calls but somehow manage to get her to obey my every command."

"So you ever have her in your mouth?" He ask and I shook my head It would be impossible especially since I'm the one who has to be in control and I doubt I can keep concentration while there's a poisonous spider right in my mouth who can sink her fangs into me at any second.

I rather not take any chances but Steve turn to me and then gave me a mischievous sideways glance as he stared at me, his eyes giving off a glint I was all too familiar with showing he wanted to give it a shot, "Want to give it a try?"

I look to him seeing he wanted to see me do it and since Steve was willing, I would.

_Anything for my best friend._

I open the cage and began to play while telling Madam Octa to climb up on Steve. The thought of those long hairy legs creeping along his flesh made me watched Steve carefully, gauging his reaction and hope he would not dare so much as move a muscle.

No! I've got to stay focused! I can't let my thoughts waver for one second.

Steve remind still, trying to be as calm as he can be while the spider scale up to his face and then having her climb down to his chin, spinning a web. It was great and was having such a great time that I didn't hear the door open or see Annie walking in.

"Hey can I borrow your—" I almost dropped my flute when I saw Annie standing in the doorway looking in on us. We both froze, finding that we were caught and I mentally cursed myself.

Crap, I knew I forgot something! I should've locked the door before getting Madam Octa out.

Annie's eyes widen as she saw the spider and then before I could stop her she shriek. Her scream ringing so loud that it broke the trance on Madam Octa.

Oh this is not good, before I could tell Steve not to move and put the flute back to grab Madam Octa's attention Steve immediately reacted and try to throw Madam Octa away.

But she had used her thread to spin upward and lay onto Steve's neck.

I watched in horror as Madam Octa sank her fangs into Steve's throat. STEVE! Steve's body began to fall to the ground and then saw Madam Octa scuttle up to Steve's neck.

I saw Madam Octa getting ready for the second bite and knew would be fatal and screaming loudly in my mind, _STOP!_

Madam Octa froze and I saw Annie still standing there while I quickly put Madam Octa in her cage and lock her in.

It was silent for a moment before I heard Annie calling my name and I turn to find her still shaken up from what she saw.

I went to her side and told her to call the hospital and then to call mom and dad since they weren't here at the moment though I wish they had been.

"But whatever you do, don't tell them about the spider understand?" She said nothing and grabbing her shoulder and said, "Annie, do to you understand?!"

She agreed and quickly hurried down the hall while I remained with Steve, wanting to hold him but the poison might spread quicker if I try to move him but grab his hand and look at him still but could see the rise and fall of his chest, knowing he was alive but just barely.

"Steve, I'm so sorry…" I could feel the tears coming and then turn to glare hatefully at Madam Octa sitting there innocently as if she had nothing to do with this.

I went over, grabbing her cage and threw it right out the window.

"And stay out!" I didn't care if the cage got smash or find bits of spider guts on the driveway but what I didn't expect was to see the hand that caught it in midair or the hand belonging to none other than Mr. Crepsley himself as he appear before me.

My eyes widen as I saw him step into the room. I was paralyzed with fear, oh god, he's here! We're so screwed! What's he going to do?

Mr. Crepsley looks between Steve and I and I saw his gaze linger on me a little longer than I wanted before he disappeared from my sight.

I'm not sure what was going to happen but all I can think as I wait for the ambulance to show.

_Oh god what have I done?_

_

* * *

_**Blue Kitsune**_: _Oh I hope everyone is enjoying this, I promise to post the next chap when I can and hope to get some good reviews.


	11. Chapter 10

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey people school's been tiring and midterms is going to be coming up for me pretty soon but fortunately it's all right and hoping to hear some new comments on this chapter. Please show your support and enjoy this as I dedicate to everyone who reads this.

I like to give thanks to xXSkye-Blue-SeaXx for their help. Thankfully I hope everyone enjoy this new chapter and have done my best not to copy too much of the story from the original b and hope everyone will like it and tell me your honest opinion. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak and think Larten Crepsley is a smexy vampire

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Ten

I could not believe what just happened. I mean, how can it be that when everything had been fine just a moment ago that somehow the universe decides to take an abrupt turn and have it crashing down just like that? It seems unbelievable! To see what happened before I realized what was happening or to do anything to stop it even though I was there!

If only I did. Then Steve wouldn't have end up like this, I thought grimly. I looked to where he was; his body lying so still. I saw his eyes were staring blankly up at me and almost in an accusing matter like it was telling me it was my fault. I couldn't help but think that it was my fault. I was feeling the guilt well up inside once more for what I had done.

I could not even bring myself to think this was possible! This was so unreal, I was almost sure that this was another one of those god-awful dreams, and I was hoping I'd wake up and find everything as it should be before this whole mess started.

If only that were to be the case…but after seeing Steve losing so much color and feeling; his pulse barely there, I knew that my worst nightmare was coming to life and that I might be losing my best friend.

My god…I just went and murdered Steve with a spider. A freakin spider! I groan out loud, wondering what was I going to do. What was I suppose to tell my folks? The people at the hospital? Hell, what if the police get involved?!

Fuck I could already see the cops coming here with every intention of and taking me 'downtown' and sentence to juvie! Maybe even later to jail as soon as I turn eighteen.

That what I was pretty much thinking where my life was heading but then I remembered that Madam Octa only bit him once, not twice, otherwise would have been a real goner. Steve wasn't dead yet, he was still alive.

Yet my relief was short-lived as the only thing now I had to worry about was how long he had before the poison ran its full course. Could he have only a few days? Maybe hours? Oh man, how was I supposed to know?

I had no idea. But in any case, I had _almost _regretted throwing Madam Octa out the window…

I shivered as I thought of Mr. Crepsley showing up as he did before he disappeared off to god knows where. How long had he known that I had his spider, what was he going to do to me?

I felt a cold shiver go down my spine once more. No. I didn't have time to be thinking about that but he was still there in the back of my mind.

I was still trying to figure out what to do. I was pretty close to having a nervous mental breakdown as I couldn't really able to bring myself to move from my spot, still feeling terrible for what I put us both through.

This was my entire fault; I shouldn't have been such a bitch to Steve then. If only I hadn't gone as far to ignore him instead of being there for him none of this would've happened. It was my fucking fault that I had to go off and show him that stupid spider and what does it do? Bites him that's what!

What kind of friend was I to let something like this happen?

It seemed to be a while before I realize some time has passed. I wondering what was taking them so long to get here, didn't they realize there was a life and death situation here?!

I try to stay calm; telling myself they were on their way. Annie told me not too long ago she called the hospital and knowing it would not do me any good to let my anxiety get the best of me and think the worst if they didn't come in time.

_No. I just need to take deep breathes, in and out, in and out, don't let yourself give up hope now! Think for Steve's sake, think of Steve…_

That was what I could focus on while I waited, holding on until the paramedics showed up. As soon as they got there we hurried to take Steve. I made sure to grab my things: my cell and spare key. I locked up the house before I followed the two to where the ambulance was sitting in our driveway.

I saw most of the neighbors coming out of their homes to see what was going on and then seeing Steve being carried out on the stretcher. Annie and I were following right behind them and into the ambulance.

They were all standing there, probably wondering what the commotion was. I saw some looking in our direction and would have probably liked to ask us about it but I pretty much ignored them. Annie was too shaken up by this whole thing so she didn't say a word. All I was concerned about was that Steve would be taken care of and that was what mattered to me the most.

That was my first priority above all others as we got in and hearing the siren wail loudly down the street, going as fast as possible. I sat on one side while the people in the van were doing everything they could to keep Steve's vital signs stable until we reach the hospital.

I hope that they would be able to save him even though I felt deep down that would be impossible but still had to believe they'll pull through and make Steve better again. I held onto Steve's hand for the whole ride, praying we make it in time.

_Steve… if you pull through this, I swear I would never leave your side again, I promise…_

It seemed to take forever getting there even though we were going as fast we could with the sirens shrilling loudly breaking the night's silence. I watched them as they carried Steve out first as other doctors and nurses showed up and having him be rolled into the ER for further examination to find out what was wrong.

Unfortunately for Annie and me, we were told to wait since it could take a while to find out what his diagnosis was. A couple of them stay by and start asking questions about what happened and what seems to be the matter with Steve.

Was Steve diabetic? Did he have an allergic reaction to something? These were the questions they asked and telling them _no_ on each one as we went down the list and feeling like they weren't going to even realize it unless we tell them what happened.

I did most of the talking, not even sure how I could tell them it was my fault! Though I hadn't mentioned it as I answered their questions without giving too much of the real truth.

Should I have told them the truth? Maybe they might have an idea what to do…or maybe they wouldn't since they probably had no idea about Madam Octa's origin or what kind of poison she used.

Yet would any of them have believed me if I were to tell them? About the poisonous spider I stole from a vampire and that said vampire knew where I lived.

_No…_ I thought doubtfully. They wouldn't, who would believe me, a fifteen-year-old girl? They'll probably say it was the shock or they would think I was being delusional.

I hoped that they say that I shouldn't be here and tell me to leave, so I kept my mouth shut and Annie did as well. Yet I could see that she wanted to tell them.

She said not a word as she promise she wouldn't. But somehow I wished I didn't tell her to hold the information back...

Now here we were sitting in the waiting room along with a few other people, who had probably been here longer than we were, but I still couldn't think of anything else when my mind was on Steve. I kept wondering what was going on with him.

I turned and saw Annie with her head down and her hands in her lap, grabbing at the hem of her skirt. Her knuckles were white and were shaking badly. I could see how bad this was affecting her and I felt guilty for putting her through this.

Poor kid. She was scared, and I couldn't do anything to help her.

I then looked at the clock above the nurse's station and wonder what was keeping Mom and Dad as I saw that half an hour has passed since we got here. It felt longer than that and I was sure I called them when we got in! Dad said they were on their way though I had to imagine them being worried and frantic whether something happened to us. When I mentioned Steve, they still were worried for all of us.

The doctors told us they would do the best they could and to give them time while they diagnose him.

I look to Annie and again wish I could say something comforting. I'd never been very good at inspirational small talk. I wish I could do something but I couldn't simply say something like Mom might do in these kinds of situations.

I could imagine what she or dad might say, '_Steve's going to be ok, they're just doing some tests on him and the doctors will make him better_'.

I would have like to believe that myself but the words rang hollow in my mind. I realized to give comfort you had to have a comfortable view of the world and lately these past few weeks I had seen too much for the world to have any illusions.

Yes, Steve was being tested but I don't know if the doctors could cure him; not even if they knew what kind of poison was in his system.

It could be too late! I wanted to tell them to hurry but I kept quiet, feeling more and more like a coward for not speaking up and telling them the truth.

For all I know, Steve might already be—

_Don't think about it. It's not going to be like that, Steve going to make it. Just read a magazine or something. Take your mind off things…_

But my fingers didn't seem to work properly. When I finally got the magazine open, my eyes ran over the words without delivering them to my brain.

What are they talking about in there? What's going on....

It kept getting longer and was starting to get anxious; wondering what was taking them so long to get here. I wished Mom and Dad were here. Never had I felt so out of place in my life.

I looked around the room unhappily. There was nothing so awful about it, except that it was too cold, but...it was a hospital.

Just then I saw one of the doctors walking over to where I was and then asked, "Hello Ms. Shan? I'm Dr. Franklin. Were you the one who came in with Mr. Leonard right?"

I nodded. _Oh, my God, are they going to tell me?_ I then look to my sister who seem not to pay any attention but I didn't want her to hear anything should the news be grim.

The doctor seems to understand and then told me to follow him to the side where we were able to discuss without being heard. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"Now Ms. Shan I know that you are worried about your friend and we are doing everything we can to help him.…" He went on talking and didn't say anything about the test results, and I had no idea when they were supposed to come in.

I was suspicious of Dr. Franklin, though. Something about him, the gentle way he tried to avoid speaking about it or the shadows around his eyes...

I decided to go straight for it and ask him directly, wanting the truth. I didn't want to hear some lie from him…

"Dr. Franklin is Steve going to be all right?"

He look at me and then sighed, "Ms. Shan I don't know how to say this but if we don't know the cause, then there's not much we can do for him."

What?! He couldn't be serious could he? I swallowed and looked at him, knowing the next words that came out of my mouth would be the hardest unless I had to ask that dreaded question, "You mean you can't help him and Steve could…."

He look to the ground sadly and then nodded, "I'm afraid so if we don't find the cure, then I'm afraid Mr. Leonard will be—"

But before he could finish that sentence, the door flew open and we turn and saw Steve's Mom come in running, looking like worse for wears. She look frazzled, her hair windswept and around her face. She looked terrible but then saw her eyes land on me and had such a scary expression I've never seen before even when she was drunk. My parents were right behind her but she was too focused on me to take any notice as she glared at me with such furious glare.

"You!" She pointed an accusing finger in my direction and ran straight towards me. I didn't have time to react as she grabs me by both arms and crying out for everyone to hear, "What have you done to him?! My poor child! Why did you hurt my baby you little tramp?! What have you done?! It's your fault Steve is like this!!"

She kept shaking me screaming and I was sure my head would fall off if mom hadn't grab Ms. Leonard and try to calm her down. But she look to me, her blood shot eyes glaring at me, accusingly, "If he dies, his death will be on your head!"

As I watch Ms. Leonard sitting down, her head in her hands, crying loudly, I couldn't help but really feel terrible for all this. Seeing the pitiful state she was in and how she was crying for Steve who was lying in between life and death and knowing had been my doing.

Dad comes over and tries to comfort me, telling me she didn't mean what she said but did not soften the blows because I knew that she was right, it was my damn fault!

We all sat down in the waiting room. I couldn't get Ms. Leonard's words out of my head: _If he dies, his death will be on your head!_

I couldn't take this anymore! This place seemed to scream death while Steve's life was hanging by a mere thread.

Was this some form of punishment for trying to take a vampire's spider? Did I really deserve it?

Maybe it was karma for that but did it have to go and take Steve away and leave me to suffer? Am I supposed to stand around and watch? No, I can't! Then I would be the worst friend! I knew if I wanted to make things right I had to do something while there was still time.

I grab my jacket and ran out of the building, passing by the people sitting there, some patients moving about and others who look like they were ready to clock it at any second.

I could only imagine the Grim Reaper just sitting in one of those empty seats; scythe propped up against the wall and was waiting until time was up for Steve. I could see as he goes to his room and decides to take him on a one-way ticket out the door before we could even stop him. All these negative thoughts were killing me!

_Oh, God, I've got to get out of here. I can't see this. I can't look at this._ I kept telling myself this as I edged away from the waiting room.

It was just too much. I tried to clear my mind of these things as I stood outside; attempting to calm myself though I could not with all that had happened.

I leaned against the building, feeling the cold chill of the early winter settling in and knowing seems to be a sign that death was just around the corner.

_It's your fault Steve is like this! His death will be on your head!_ My chest and throat felt tight; my vision was blurry.

I tried to control it, telling myself that nothing was certain yet but I knew that what was happening to Steve and he was going to die and very soon.

I put my head in my hands and began to sob pitifully. I couldn't help it, the tears just kept coming and I couldn't bring myself to stop. I wanted to scream out to the heavens for why this was happening. I just wanted an answer!

God, she was absolutely right! This was my own doing and I knew I would never be able to forgive myself if I let Steve die now, not without finding some way of saving him.

I had to do something and even though could be considered a suicidal mission I rather take any chance than none in the matter of getting Steve better again and put my life on the line for him.

With my mind made up and having a sort of idea as to what I need to do. If there was one thing I knew, that if there was an antidote then Mr. Crepsley must have it. I made to pull myself together, seeing as I had to be prepared since I now figured what I had to do.

* * *

I quickly went to go to back to my place to see if I could find something that would be of use when I went, but sadly I didn't see anything that look like could ward off evil.

There were no guns, no knives…heck I don't think I would know how to use any of those, but I did have some mace Mom let me borrow. She said that I might need it and hope in this case the pepper spray works since this stuff stings like a bitch when it gets you right in the eyes.

I hope the same applies to vampires as well. I put it in my pocket then went to go back outside and try to think where I should start looking since I had no idea where he could be. But this time unlike my dreams I would not run away, I would go straight for him and fight him head on.

I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I don't really think vampires stay in one area like the theater even if that's going to be the first place I hit, but still where else could he go? Hell he could've up and left by now as he got his spider.

But as I was reaching to the old theater and standing under the streetlamp thinking what to do, something zoomed over head and nearly taking my head with it.

"Hey!" I cried staring at the thing that attacks me, "Watch where you're going!"

But once I saw it heading back towards me I realize what it was; a bat was flying in circles and watching me. I didn't know why but I thought I knew why it was there.

"You want me to follow you, to Mr. Crepsley right?" The bat didn't respond, wasn't expecting it to but it started flying away and knew it was taking me to where the vampire was waiting for me.

I knew I could be heading for a trap but it didn't matter. I knew what he had to do now, where I had to go.

All I could think was of Steve lying lifelessly and thinking how Mr. Crepsley could probably save him.

I could only hope._ Just hang in there Steve, just hold on for me._

The bat continue heading in one direction and was running as fast as I could. I was wondering where we were going. I was getting pretty tired but I kept going and hoping we'd get to…wherever we were heading. Steve's life was at stake and time was of the essence.

I saw something up ahead and realized we were heading to one of those run down buildings, closed for reconstruction for sometime next year or maybe never. The building was sagging and decrepit. Several with cardboard taped over broken windows. Graffiti covered the peeling paint on the cinder-block walls.

Even the smog seemed to hang thicker here. The air itself seemed yellow and cloying. Like a poisonous miasma, it darkened the brightest day and made everything look unreal and ominous.

Great. Creepy Area Number Two, the perfect hideout for a vampire to hang out in. Terrific.

The property was cut off with no other entryway but through the gates that were locked. I try to jiggle it to see if I could loosen it but seeing they didn't and since there was no other way, I began to climb up.

God it was a pain trying to get up and over, especially doing my best to avoid the spikes that were there but my skirt unfortunately took a tear and had a large rip in the side.

Mom will probably freak but I'll worry about that some other time while I made to walk around to the back hoping there was another way in since the door was block and thankfully there was.

It was so creepy as I wander around in here and reminds me of those cliché horror movies when one of the kids find themselves lost in such a place while there's a monster (Killer) on the loose and is waiting for them in the shadow.

And everyone knows it's never wise to go alone because then the person is immediately killed off before they can make their escape.

I just hope it doesn't turn out like that for me as I continue walking around, looking for any sign of Mr. Crepsley here and knowing he could easily sneak up on me and I wouldn't even know it. I head down the hall wondering where I would be if I was a vampire waiting for my prey, no wait bad thought maybe I shouldn't think like that.

I went to the first door and very cautiously I edged closer and open it to peer inside. Nothing but utter darkness, same as the hall but didn't look like anyone else was in there.

No vampire so far.

Ok one down, many to go.

I hurried on down the corridor. I went to check behind every door, looking into every room that I could open, some refuse to budge and wondering if he was waiting behind any of those and would spring out just to catch me off my guard.

But I wasn't really thinking that. The only think I could think of was of Steve, and I became more determined to find the vampire. I didn't care if he tried to kill me anymore.

By the time I reach the last door, this one different since it was the only one unmarked by graffiti. Thinking this could be it, I put a hand on the door. It has to be it, I could feel it! I decided to hell with it and gave it a good kick, the lock breaking upon contact. The door swings open and see no one in there, the room so dark yet could barely see anything in here but knew nobody was here.

I sigh in both frustration and relief. Well so much for trying to put up a dramatic front and looking around and seeing it was like all the others I went through and doubt anyone else was here.

The room was very bare and utilitarian. High ceilings and spacious rooms but there wasn't much furniture.

Didn't even find his damn coffin anywhere! My hopes for finding a way to save Steve were now diminished and knew that I had lost my only chance to help my best friend.

I was ready to turn and leave when I hear a voice speak from behind. It almost felt like my heart would stop as a cold chill went down my spine.

"Well, look who decides on dropping by," I jumped and whirl around, hearing the door immediately slammed shut and found myself in the dark. Darkness. Now the only light came in through the window. I felt curiously isolated from the rest of the room, from the rest of the world.

But it didn't stay that way for long as somewhere a candle burst to life that lit the place slightly but my attention was draw to the vampire now in the room with me.

I saw Mr. Crepsley sitting by the window and his eyes on me. He probably had been watching my every move from the very shadows around him. I saw he was wearing a red silk shirt with black pants, his red cloak lying to the side.

He look like he just woken up seeing his hair was a mess, orange bangs falling carelessly into his face and that his shirt wasn't buttoned up and I could see the white skin glowing in the faint light coming from outside.

If I weren't so nervous I would have probably been entranced by his appearance but I must not fall for any of his tricks. Mr. Crepsley saw I was staring and smirks at me with that look that said_, 'Like what you see_?'

Bastard!! How I wanted to go up and smack him across the face but told myself to hold it in. I cannot afford to jeopardize what I was here for and only a fool would give into their temper without thinking thoroughly with what they're dealing with.

"Looking for me this fine morning? Did it take you long to find your way here?"

I didn't say anything. I saw him smile faintly, as if my reaction amused him and he stroked the scar on his cheek, "Perhaps you are thirsty for I would be too and I am quite parched myself."

He snapped his fingers and then saw a glass filled with crimson liquid appearing in his grasp.

I might have jumped when I saw him do that, but knowing he just wanted to frighten me (and doing a good job I might say) I didn't do anything. I told myself to stay calm. I can't let him see I'm afraid, they can smell fear and knowing can use it against me.

Though I felt uneasy watching him take the glass to his lips and started to drink from it, knowing that was not wine he was having.

I stood there and watched as he lowered the glass down, his lips now red, and smacked them together, savoring the taste, "Ah that is most refreshing. Are you sure you would not like something to drink?"

I said nothing and Mr. Crepsley saw that I wasn't going to say anything, "Very well then."

He snapped his fingers again and the glass immediately disappears just as it had appeared and then turns his attention towards me.

"Now would you care to come and join me here, there is plenty of room for us to sit and chat." Patting the empty side of the sill and crook his index finger at me and beckons for me to join him, "Come, do not be shy! I will not bite."

"Says the spider to the fly." I growled.

As if I would have believed a word he said! He thought I would drop my guard the moment I go over to him, well nice try but he'll have to do better than that.

But since I was in the vampire's territory and finding I was trapped, my one exit was now closed off leaving me no other alternatives but to stay and plan my next move wisely.

I know he could easily overpower me and I would not be able to fight back even if I tried to. I should've brought something, a cross or holy water, anything that was useful against the likes of him.

I remained where I was and he continued to stare at me.

Then he spoke up again, "I am glad you came. It took you long enough, having to make me use this place as my resting ground. To spend the last few days sleeping in this rotting shell of a building, living off the very vermin that dwell in this dismal place was not fun. It is not very pleasant, I assure you, and I am glad to see you did not test my patience any further." His lips pulled back from his teeth slightly. Not a nice smile. It was more of a savage grimace.

I try my best not to roll my eyes and say sarcastically, "Gee, I could only imagine this for someone such as yourself since I doubt hotels carry coffins on them for such accommodation for your need."

Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut since I didn't want to tick the vampire off and make him pissed at me. I knew it would only be more trouble for me and should be careful with what I was doing since I was on his turf.

But either Mr. Crepsley didn't hear the sarcasm or pretend not to notice it as he sees I was not interested in making conversation with him, "Really, well then have you come to retrieve Madam Octa from me?"

"No, I don't want anything to do with the likes of her!" I snapped thinking how it was because of her biting Steve that he was in hospital. I never wanted anything to do with her again.

Mr. Crepsley smirked, finally getting me riled up, and stood to brush the imaginary dust off his clothes as he began to stroll towards me, "Now really that is very rude, Madam Octa has taken quite a liking to you. She says that you are very interesting and I have to quite agree, never has she met anyone like you who does not find her repulsive and is quite pleased by this. Oh, and she would also like me to ask if you had any more 'pizza' for her."

What is he doing? Was he toying with me? The hell, why he's blabbering away such nonsense and I'm just standing there like an idiot?!

Trading insults wasn't going to do any good, but I could already tell it was going to be hard to keep my temper in check if we continue to play this annoying game.

I wish he quit stalling so I can give him a piece of my mind! Maybe a good kick where it really hurts would show him!

He moved his finger from side to side and tsk disapprovingly "Now, now. That is not very lady-like to be thinking such. You know one should learn their place, especially young girls like yourself who should be more proper and etiquette instead of rough-housing with that Steve fellow who's probably better off dead and—"

I didn't hear what he said; I felt a surge of cold rage reaching my limit and at the breaking point. Without thinking, I rushed over and smash my fist into his face!

I almost didn't expect for that to work, neither did Mr. Crepsley. Catching the vampire off guard and judging by the surprise look on his face hadn't seen that coming not by a long shot.

I use every ounce of my strength to thrust my palm upward and felt cartilage crack and blood began spurting out like a great big gush, just as Tommy once told me when he showed me that move and feeling satisfied to see I manage to land a blow on him.

I'm going to have to thank Tommy one of these days…if I make it through alive that is.

I was glad to see that I manage to injure him, only realizing too late that it was not a smart move on my part when I saw Mr. Crepsley's body shaking with his head bend down.

I was thinking it was because he was now angry and was getting ready to attack but then realize he was chuckling and wonder what he finds so funny.

"My, my! In all my years, to think someone, a mere girl, would land a solid hit on me, oh Seba would be laughing if he knew of this. To think I underestimated you, my dear. This is better than what I have expected."

He then pulled out a handkerchief and spat into it and I watched in disgust as he used it to wipe his face and look up to me and saw he was no longer bleeding, and that his nose was fixed.

Crap, I forgot vampires could heal themselves and that it would take more than a punch to knock him down. I was not like that Buffy chick and didn't bring with me any stakes to use against him and I wasn't a kickboxing master. Well I wish I was right about now.

But seeing how I think I've just dug myself into an early grave that's for sure. Ok I was out of idea and wishing I had a plan B seeing that plan A, (was there really a plan A to begin with), just got me screwed over and was good as dead.

My only hope was to get the fuck out if I could get the chance.

I watch him wipe the remaining blood while I try to think of a way out of this situation. What was I to do, fighting him would be near impossible and sure as hell can't run, not when he can easily get me within a matter of seconds.

What were my other options?

But there's one thing I refuse to do and that was surrender to the likes of him. I would rather go down fighting than nothing at all since I might've failed to find the cure but not give in just yet.

There was one other possibility that I could think of.

I still had my pepper spray and all I had to do was reach in and give him an eyeful of that stuff when he comes at me and make my escape.

I saw him look my way and I remain where I was, not moving an inch, keeping my breathing steady since I don't want to attract any other sudden attention, my hands staying by my side, though the one closest to the mace and would have to be fast to draw it out when I can.

I had to be patient since I knew he would pounce on me like a predator onto his prey if he senses what I'm planning on doing.

But I refuse to give in to my fear so easily.

_I'm doing this for Steve and would die for my efforts if I had to._ I kept chanting this in my mind, telling myself not to be scared and had to remain strong, wanting to give me the unrequited strength to stand up to him.

I watched him, making sure to see what he does while my hand is still waiting to go grab the pepper spray from my pocket and be ready for when he attacks me.

The vampire then smiles and snaps his fingers again and disappeared. The candle flame dwindled and died making the room dark again.

I immediately react, my hand reaching for the spray but found it gone!

I try to see if it had been in my other pocket and saw it wasn't, so where could it have—

"Looking for this?" I turn and then saw the vampire reappeared and holding up what had once been a can of mace and had been crumpled up into a tiny aluminum ball and letting it fall to my feet.

I look to the ball and then back to him, knowing that now I'm fresh out of ideas and officially screwed. I was on the verge of panic and didn't even realize I had been back up against the wall until I felt myself pressing up from behind and his arms placed on both sides of me, blocking my escape.

Oh god, this wasn't good. I tried to swallow down the lump of fear that was trapped in my throat, hoping it would go all the way down to the bottom of my stomach.

I could not move, feeling every muscle in me was paralyzed as I saw he was examining me up and down, taking in the sight of me and probably sizing me up whether I'll be a decent meal to him or not.

I knew I must look like a mess; my uniform a little dirty and my skirt caught a rip on the way through that gate. But I don't think a vampire cared whether the victim is covered in filth as long as the blood was good to appease them.

I saw him staring at my face longer than I would have like him to, his eyes shining like emerald and seeing my own reflection within them wondering what he must be thinking.

I couldn't help but look at the sculpted planes of his face, at the wave of fiery orange hair falling over his forehead like silk ...and held my breath.

I felt him reach out to push my hair aside and then found Mr. Crepsley pressing his face towards my neck.

"H-Hey!" I cried not enjoying what he was doing even though I knew what it was. I didn't like how he close he was, having him up against me and feeling his breathe on my throat and try not to shiver at the contact.

Now I'm really in for it, I thought. I couldn't brace myself anymore. My life was in the hands of a hunter. I was a rabbit trapped in the coils of a snake, a mouse under the claws of a cat. I didn't feel like a person, I felt like breakfast....

I'm going to die by a bloodsucking monster, I thought. I was sure that what he was going to do and just imagine his fangs breaking the skin, piercing deep into my flesh and drain me of every last ounce of blood in my body.

I could see the words written on my tombstone already:

_Here Lies Darlene Shan, _

_The Girl Who Loved Spiders _

_And Got Her Blood Sucked By A Vampire._

If I had know this was to be it, I would have done more in my life, probably help mom and dad when they needed me or hanging around with Annie a little more.

But I guess I won't be able to seeing as this would be it. Goodbye cruel world and hello oblivion.

He stood, leaning close to me. I refused to flinch, but I could feel my eyes widen as he began to lightly sniff the area around my neck, inhaling my scent. I could feel warmth as Mr. Crepsley leaned close to me, taking me carefully by the shoulders. Then I felt cool breath on my throat, and quickly, before I could recoil, I then felt his tongue licking it making me gasp before he pulled back and stares at me with an amused look seeing the affect he put on me.

"Ah what a sweet delectable scent you have. Like warm cinnamon with a dash of clover and another spice I cannot seem to describe but yet is very exotic in its' own way. Such an interesting and alluring aroma I must say and can still sense it lingering on you. Though not as strong as it was that night you were on that balcony or when you decide to steal my spider while I was sleeping."

I was momentarily confused, my mind a little daze after what he did but then thought of what he just said and couldn't be talking about when I was, oh damn now I remember! Cursing the memory out of my mind, I thought how stupid I was for thinking he would never have noticed.

I had been still going through my period and as a vampire could've sniffed me out and knew where I was this whole time.

Again I add to my list of why I hate my monthly cycle so much. Vampires are like sharks when attracted by the scent of fresh blood and could smell it from miles away.

"So you knew and you were watching me then this whole time then, even before I stole Madam Octa, weren't you?"

He said nothing though I know it was him all along that had been keeping his eye on me, the one I saw before in the shadows but why, why had he been doing this.

I try to step back but his gaze seems to hold me there and froze in my spot. It was unnerving the way he had looked at me with such startling green eyes.

They seem to hold such depth of understanding and I didn't think a vampire was supposed to have those and showing off such emotions.

They were monsters right? He's a vampires and vampire are…

"Evil." I hadn't meant to say it out loud but somehow the words had slipped my mouth before I realize it.

Mr. Crepsley blink but then shakes his head, "No we are not all evil. Everything you know is wrong."

When I just stared at him, he sighed and said, "Everything you think you know about vampires, that you have picked up from books or TV. They were never close to the truth."

"Yet you drink blood? I saw you drink some from Steve!" He looked to me and I did not see him deny that as he met my gaze directly and said softly, "Yes we do. We need it and know to humans is abnormal and disgusting and you may see us like monsters as we feed on the blood of human but is it not the way nature created us? To survive in this world we need to nourish our body. Would it not be the same for the bats that must drink the blood of animals and they are not seen as monsters."

"B-but you're not human!"

He raised an eyebrow and almost said mockingly, "So I have been told."

Great I just can't believe this guy, no vampire, whatever but now wasn't the time to argue.I needed to cut to the chase fast!

Steve's life was in jeopardy and I can't waste anymore time dilly-dallying over such nonsense. I had to get him to listen to reason, to help me save my friend while I had the chance.

I saw him pulled away and I move to the side, not wanting to be so close in contact with him and he didn't make to stop me which I was very grateful for.

"Look Mr. Crepsley sir...." I didn't like to do this but seeing I was left with other choice and may be my last resort. I bit my lip and searched for the right words to say since everything depended on whether I could make him understand how critical the situation was.

But what were the right words and at last I settled for bluntness, abandoning any pretense of objectivity, "Steve's in trouble, he'll die if he doesn't get cure."

I saw Mr. Crepsley stand there and raise a brow, "I am sorry to hear that," But there was no sorrow in his voice. I felt like hitting him again but told myself I might not be so lucky if I try that again and Mr. Crepsley would not be so easily off his game.

Ok focus Darlene you can do this! "I need you to help him. Please!"

"Oh and why should I? I am no doctor; I am merely a circus performer. What makes you think I have it in my power to save him?"

"Because I know you must carry an antidote on you since if Madam Octa should bite you! Who to say you wouldn't make sure to keep one just in a case of emergency!" I all but blurt out feeling close to losing it again and growing tired of this mindless game we were playing.

He chuckles and then scratches the scar on his cheek, "Very clever Darlene." Mr. Crepsley smiled at me and saw the scar on his face being stretch out as he grins eerily and made me think it look so sinister on him.

"Indeed I do. I just so happen to have one in my possession." He pulls from his pocket and held up a small bottle and holds it right before my eyes.

Thank god! Now I just need to have him give it to me though I know it won't be easy since I doubt he would simply hand it over and had to do something to have him give me the antidote at any cost.

He holds the vial then moves it slowly across his knuckles like a magician does with a coin.

I was almost afraid he would let it slip and fall but then grabs hold of it and then turns to me with a serious look upon his face, "But tell me, why should I waste it on the likes of him. You heard every word we spoke that day, how terribly vile and evil he is and also what he said of everyone you know?"

I said nothing but listen as he continued, twirling the little vial on one finger then throws into his grasp again, my eyes following wherever it went and saw how he was easily toying with me like holding a very juicy piece of meat to a starving dog.

"He called all those around you worthless and even about you my dear, do not deny you heard the truth coming from him. What kind of person says that about the one they cared the most yet is willing to cast you aside like you were nothing to him? Who indeed is this Steve fellow really? Are you certain you are willing to go to help the likes of him, someone that selfish and cruel?"

I didn't speak as I took in his words seeing he was right. Steve had said all those things and how much it hurts when I heard him say that and with Mr. Crepsley bringing it up made the pain return once more.

But then I look down to my spider necklace and thinking how he was still important to me and wasn't going to let that get in my way.

"He may have said those things but he's my friend, and no matter what we always will be. I swore I would stay by his side and be there for him and that's what I intend to do. I can't just watch him suffer. I can't. I have to do something about it and I don't care what you try to do to me, but I will, and I mean never abandon Steve!"

Mr. Crepsley said nothing but looks at me with a peculiar expression on his face, like he had almost had not expect that to come from me but seem please by this turnout though not sure why yet didn't matter as my only concern was for Steve and for Steve only.

I then spoke again, "I'll pay you, I don't care how much it is, hell I'll sell you my soul if I must! I'll give you anything you want just please…" I look to the ground, my hands shaking but kept them to my side and thinking how I'd give anything-anything, to make Steve better again.

"Anything you say? Very well then I will take you up on that offer."

When I look to see him rubbing his chin and thinking about my offer, he snapped his fingers and saw him disappear.

One minute he was standing there, the next he's gone, vanish from sight.

_W-where did he go?_ I try not to move even when I felt him beside me, willing my nerves to stay calm as he came around and was right in front of me. He stood over me; his figure towering and I felt so small compare to him and seeing his face staring down at me.

He wore no expression, but there was something I didn't like and wanted to look away but was completely spellbound by his gaze.

Mr. Crepsley grabbed my chin and his nails barely scratching my skin but could feel his thumb stroking my cheek and making me shiver in the process.

His eyes, just as they did back at the show and I felt like I couldn't breath, my whole body was still and could hear my heart hammering loudly, louder than ever. Why, why is it? What is he going to do?

His face was so close to mine and for a second I thought he was going to try and kiss me but then he bent to where my ear was and I almost didn't hear what he said. Somehow I did over the beating of my own heart...

"Become my assistant."

* * *

**Blue Kitsune**: Well how was that people, what do you think of this, pretty cool huh? Please review when you get the chance.


	12. Chapter 11

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey people school's been tiring and midterms is going to be coming up for me pretty soon but fortunately it's all right and hoping to hear some new comments on this chapter. Please show your support and enjoy this as I dedicate to everyone who reads this.

I like to give thanks to xXSkye-Blue-SeaXx for their help. Thankfully I hope everyone enjoy this new chapter and have done my best not to copy too much of the story from the original b and hope everyone will like it and tell me your honest opinion. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak and think Larten Crepsley is a smexy vampire

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

_**Crash**_.

If anyone heard that just now, that was the sound of two worlds, mine with reality, colliding and was now spinning lost in space. For a moment I was hovering there with my feet touching neither and not sure which was the safer of the two.

In my opinion, both looked pretty much fucked up about now.

Yet somehow I managed to get back to the real world, though still feeling slightly shaken up with what had happened. Since I had been thrown in the loop more than once today I was wondering when this madness would end. My eyes widened and couldn't really believe it if I hadn't just heard what he said.

_What!_ Had he gone insane? Why in the world would he ask this? I thought he was joking.

But maybe not, as it took me a few seconds to register the words he said. I spoke though my voice came out more like a croak, "What—"

Mr. Crepsley looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. He didn't seem pleased to be repeating himself.

"You heard me, if you want the antidote you must become my—"

"I know what you'd said but you got to be kidding me!" I emphasized each word as I back away, trying to put as much distance between us. I was thinking he'd lost it!

"So you don't want Steve, but you rather have me instead! You're freakin crazy!"

Surely he can't be serious, but I notice him staring at me. He didn't seem fazed by me screeching my head off and pointing an accusing finger at him, "Y-you said you don't take children and I'm only fifteen! I don't even have a license yet just so you know!"

What the hell is he thinking? Of all people, why would he want me for his assistant, let alone for me to become a vampire? Was this his way of getting payback at Steve and me?

I was thinking whether I should really trust him or not with putting our lives in his hands.

Would it be wise to take him up on his offer in order to get the antidote? Was it worth my humanity to give up my life and be turn into a vampire?

I wondered what it might be like if I did decide to accept to become his assistant. The memories of my nightmare from before popped into my head and instead of seeing Steve's face it was of my own with blood red eyes and savage looking canines.

It made me shudder and I tried hard not to let it show. Though the thought of me drinking human blood and having to sleep in a coffin didn't sound too promising...

I would rather choose death than become some bloodsucking fiend of the night! I know I didn't want to be turned into something that hunts people.

The bottom line was that there's no way in Hell I was going to accept this proposition! I could tell him to shove it up where the sun doesn't shine.

Thanks but no thanks, Mr. Creepy Crespley. I'm rather happy with my life as it is and don't think being a creature of darkness is something I really picture myself becoming.

I shook my head, "No way, nuh uh! Forget it, I refuse!"

With my mind made up, I started walking to where the door was and ready to exit out of this crazy nightmare. But then Mr. Crepsley said something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"So you rather wish for Steve to die. Is that what you want?"

That did it. I went and turned around to look at him slowly. I regarded him with utter loathing. He remained where he was, watching me with his arms crossed and amuse smirk on his face.

It made me want to go and punch him again, feeling my anger return as he mention my dying friend.

That no good bastard! How dare he bring Steve in like this! But I was not ready to just give in to such a high demand. I was about to ask if there was another way but then he appeared before me, his finger over my lips, cutting me off.

"The issue is not open for debate. If you want to save your friend, you must join me. If you refuse…well we have nothing further to discuss." He said it with absolute conviction and utmost horror. As if he was threatening to steal Steve's soul.

There was a long, long silence as he watched this sink in with me. My thoughts were too jumbled, a kaleidoscopic for me to make anything of them, but my eyes got wider and my face more ashen.

No! I would not let that happen! But…would I really be willing to let myself be turn into a creature of the night? Is it worth it to save Steve's life if I lost my own soul in the process?

Some inner voice was telling me to hold on and think for a moment. That I was in no condition to make such rash decisions without thinking things thoroughly yet also didn't have a lot of time on my hands. He says he can save Steve's life and yet the minutes were ticking away as we speak and what was there to think about.

If I became a vampire then I'd have to leave everything behind, there's no doubt about it. I'd have to let go of my friends and family, and spend my life in darkness…and if I don't then Steve ends up dead.

It was no good, I was in a situation where I would lose indefinitely. But what was I suppose to do? Accept or reject? Could I live with the decision I make for the rest of my life if I chose one over the other?

I didn't wish for this yet these were the consequences for my action and must take responsibilities for them.

_It's the only way to save his life, _my conscious said and sadly I had to agree with it. I knew this was not exactly a fair trade but seeing that it was the only way to get the cure, that I must give something to Mr. Crepsley in return.

Everything has a price and mine came with a terrible cost that must be paid in full. I knew that with the devil standing right there in front of me, having all the cards in his hand has come to collect what I owe him in order to save my friend from his awful fate.

What other choice did I have?

_And I want Steve to live_, I thought seeing it was the only way I could help him and if I do this Mr. Crepsley will save him.

All right, then. Shutting my eyes I reluctantly nodded, "Fine, I'll become your assistant but mark my words if ever the chance comes, you better watch yourself because I swear if Steve doesn't get through I'll be sure to make you live to regret it."

I saw an odd smile was playing around his lips, "Such strong words, very well spoken. A principled choice with not a thought to your own safety or concern. Just the kind of statement befitting of a true vampire, well not yet anyways, just a half vampire will do."

"Half vampire? Is that like being a dhamphir?" I didn't really understand the concept of how this work but if it means that I wasn't fully a vampire then I'll be all right.

Or at least I hope so since I was wondering was this what Mr. Crepsley was planning on turning me into.

"In some way yes and in others no, there is no such thing as a dhamphir. They do not exist, only in folklore and superstition. No, in your case half vampires are more adept to being out in the sunlight without feeling burn by the hour like us.

"We are stronger than humans, see better in the dark. We are built for hunting. You will be quicker and much more powerful than any mortal and though you will only age once in every five years but you won't need as much blood so you will be fine." After hearing him say that I felt a little better thinking it might not be a bad deal so to speak.

Good so I wasn't going to be a full monster yet but chances were that one-day I would have to. I was hoping that never comes anytime soon. I wanted to retain some of my humanity while I still had the chance.

I felt something tremble inside me. My revulsion was gone. I was still afraid, but that was only because of the consequences of what we were going to do. It wasn't just a way to get the antidote to save Steve. We were doing it to help him by changing me into a half vampire.

I try not to fidget as I look to him, wondering how this was going to work even when I seem to have an idea and was to say a little skirmish about it.

I try hard to stay calm as I push my hair away from my neck and having my head tilted slightly.

All I could think of to do was shut my eyes and brace myself the way I did when I felt scare of doing something but knew for my sake had to go through with it. I just hope he makes it quick and gets it over with since I didn't like having to imagine someone's fang embed into my neck and—

"What are you doing?"

I open my eyes and see he was staring at me oddly and must be probably wondering why my head was bent at an awkward angle and with my eyes shut like a little kid waiting to get his shot.

"Well I just thought that you would, um you know…?" I couldn't really bring myself to tell him though feeling immense relief that he didn't jump at me when he saw I exposing my throat to him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Where did you get that idea from?"

Before I could answer he then shook his head and said it steady and matter-of-fact, "Never mind then it is not necessary but would you mind holding out your hands."

I wanted to ask why but then told myself just to do as he said. After all he was the expert and holding up both hands out for him to see. Then without warning I saw him slash his nails across my palms and hissed under my breath, trying not to cry out as I felt the pain shot through my whole arms.

Damn it, that hurts! I could feel blood seeping out from the cut and saw him take hold of one of my hand and lift it to his face, "H-hey what are you—"

He said nothing but when he stuck his tongue and began lapping some droplets and I realize what he just did as I recalled that night in the theater when he ask to test Steve's blood.

I wondered what he might say about my own. Would my blood be all right? Or would it turn out to be the same as Steve's? If that did would our bargain would be annulled.

A part of me wanted that to while the other felt guilty for thinking such since I was the one being offered in the trade-in and being selfish when I came all this way to get the cure for Steve. I remained where I was; standing still. I waited with silent breath.

He smacked his lips together, savoring the taste before turning to me with a satisfied look on his face, "Good, this will work. Now we can proceed."

"Proceed, how?" I wonder how this was suppose to work and watch as he slashes his own palms, blood seeping through those cuts he made on himself.

"The traditional way," he said with the ghost of a smile, "We exchange blood."

Oh and here I thought when he meant by the traditional 'h_e bites me and I drink his blood_' or at least that's how it's done in the movies and books that they always put in.

Then again I wasn't so enthusiastic of the idea of drinking someone's blood just yet and this will have to do, I suppose.

I just hope vampires don't carry AIDs or I swear I'll kill him since I don't want to be one carrying an HIV virus for the rest of my life.

_Come on, quit stalling! Just do it and get it over with. _I took a deep breath. I tried my best not to give away how nervous I was. I was nervous of what might happen to me as we go through this.

_Relax_, I told myself firmly. _No matter how much it hurts, no matter how awful it is, you can deal with it. You have to. Your life depends on it._

Well here goes nothing and press mine with his, our blood slowly mingling together as one.

I didn't feel anything at first but then gradually feeling it course inside my body and raging through with the intention of taking over my whole being.

It felt like there was liquid fire coming in fast and I could almost picture the vampire blood trickling through my veins, conquering everything in its path. It was ancient blood, primeval. It was changing me into something old, something that had been around since the dawn of time.

Something primitive and basic.

It was like the two different bloods were now battling it out inside me, trying to see which came out victorious. No doubt it would be the vampire's since it was most likely to be the strongest and more powerful, yet mine refused to give in, not without a fight, which left me in agony.

Every nerve ending my skin was aware of him coming into me. My heart was thumping hard enough to shake my body. I could almost hear it beating loudly inside my head. It rapidly pounding in my chest.

It was all coming in like a rush, everything overflowing within and couldn't do anything to stop it. I wanted to struggle but then heard something call out to me, speaking in my mind.

_**What are you doing? Do not fight it. It hurts when you resist.**_

Had that been Mr. Crepsley saying that or my own mind telling me to? My head wasn't just whirling, it was reeling. Oh, Lord, if I could only think straight. I felt so brainless.

Everything seems to get louder, all my senses growing much stronger and though my head might explode at any second and wonder if it would ever end or at least feel no more of this pain.

_I'm not resisting_, I thought. _I'm just wishing it would stop that's all._

There was something else coming in, emotions that were not my own. They were flowing through me like a great current and sure to pull me under if I didn't stay above before letting it drown me. I was overwhelmed with such thoughts that continued to pour inside me.

My brain was humming a blank while everything else mish-mashed together. I was having no other thoughts reaching up to it at the moment.

_I can't, can't take it_, I thought.

Yet I had to. I couldn't concentrate on anything for very long. This time, instead of clearing my brain, the wild, intoxicating vampire blood was making me more confused. More heavy and sleepy.

I didn't think I could take it and if it didn't stop, I think I might just die though I don't think that's what Mr. Crepsley would want.

_**Hold on. Just hold on for a few more minutes. It is almost over.**_

Really, I hadn't had much time to think what he said when I felt the blood heading straight towards my heart, the pain intensified and had increased itself to tenfold. It was all too much! I couldn't take it and was breathing heavily, I felt like I couldn't get enough air through my lungs and trying desperately to keep from giving in just yet.

I had been so engrossed in the sensations that I hadn't even heard Mr. Crepsley gasp as he seem to be struggling himself. Then, slowly, moving only my eyes, I looked at him and saw sweat trickling down his face.

Mr. Crepsley was breathing hard, but I didn't think it was with exertion. My own lungs felt as if they were being squeezed flat, and my heart was thudding hard enough to shake my body.

It was getting harder to breath with every passing second and the only thing I was focusing on was getting air in and out to, to keep my heart beating just long enough until it's over.

But man I didn't know how much longer I could handle this!

The heaving gasps stopped and finally feeling my mind going blank and my body about ready to hit the floor, wanting to slip away from the subconscious pain. Away from everything.

But then felt someone wrapping their arms around me, though whose I could not recall. My mind was a little foggy after all.

I felt whoever it was holding me until the pain subside and as I lie in his embrace, breathing in his warm scent and feeling his fingers running through my hair, the feeling of heat was actually pleasant.

A sensation of release, of giving. It felt peaceful and languid.

I heard them speak in a soothing tone, words I couldn't understand but were distracting me from everything else and taking comfort by whoever was there, making me relax and wishing could stay like this longer.

And closeness. We were getting closer and closer, like two drops of water moving together until we merged. I could sense his mind. His thoughts were lean and tiger-tough but somehow gentle and almost wistful at the same time. His emotions going right into me, through me that just made my whole being seem alive somehow.

And I was happy to let them keep flowing into me. I basked in the glow that seemed to be lighting me from the inside out. I felt so tranquil, so calm....

It felt so good! It made me curious who it was that was doing this for me but didn't really matter. And all the time the dreamy pleasure was building, making me shiver with its intensity.

A wave of sweetness made me dizzy. I found myself groping for his hand, our fingers intertwining. I just close my eyes and buried my face up against him and listening to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat thumping. He felt strong and reliable and he smelled good.

I took in his scent and it smelled like dark spice, it was enticing and couldn't help but breath it in the delicious fragrance.

Just breathe in and out, in and out, in and out…finding myself lying against him and just let him hold me and be lost in his embrace. We stood together quietly, with him gently stroking my hair.

_**Do not worry, Darlene. Do not be afraid.**_ All his thoughts were ferociously protective. And even though it only confirmed that there was something to be afraid of, that this could go wrong, I felt peaceful. The direct sense of him with me made me calm. It flooded me with light.

_So strange_, I thought. Everything is the same-but everything's different. It was as if I'd pulled myself up on dry land after almost drowning in the ocean. The terror that had been pounding inside me all day was gone, and for the first time in my life I felt completely safe. I felt ... free.

_**It is all right. It is the beginning of the change.**_

_I'm getting light-headed_, I realized. I could feel myself going limp, swooning like a wilting flower. My body buckling under me and yet was still held up thanks to the man still holding me.

I don't know why but I felt a strange sensation budding up within, growing while I lied in his embrace, feeling something I never thought would feel until now though would not recall later on because it would belong to him and him only.

And then, without warning, the calm was shattered. A voice broke into it, a voice full of harsh surprise. "-lene…Darlene…" **Wake up. Wake up.**

I heard someone calling my name and I could barely hear them, feeling that they were calling from some tunnel and my mind was a little foggy and a bit confuse as to what was going on.

"Wake up…" A voice sneaked through my consciousness, trying to shake me from sleep and softly commanding me to awareness.

At first both the voice and the tone registered in my mind as unknown and my mind sleepily supposed it was mom.

"Don't want to…" I muttered, wanting to go back to sleep, "Leave me alone…"

I really did not want to wake up. There was something nagging in the back of my mind that was insistently telling me it was better off sleeping and I was bent on following its advice …

"Darlene." The dark silky voice whispered softly to me, the hot air grazing my ear making me shivered.

"Wake up," It said and I had the feeling that it was also calling me inside my mind as well as its' voice.

I closed my eyes tighter for a second, wondering when had mom's voice turned this… manly, only to suddenly realize that something was amiss –I did not know this voice but this was definitely not mom's! But then who was it? There was only one way to find out.

It was an effort for me to get my eyes to open, the lids felt like they had been weight down by lead and my vision was slightly blurry as everything look so out of focus.

I blinked and rolled my head a little, then opened my eyes. I shut them again almost immediately and trying again and the next time I opened them they stayed open.

It took me awhile before I was slowly becoming aware of my surroundings once more.

Standing in some empty room that looked unfamiliar to me and then notice my body held firmly against someone whom I was not sure of since I still not sure what really happened.

"Darlene?" I look up and my gaze was fixed on a tall stranger and feeling his arms around my waist and had myself pressed up against his chest, hearing the dull faint beats of his heart.

The man seem familiar I thought as I look at him taking him in from his bright orange-red hair to his green eyes that were staring deeply into mine.

Why do I get the feeling I know him from somewhere? But then I found myself focusing on his face and looking closely at the scar on his left cheek wondering where he got that though was too memorized by him to think otherwise.

Something was nagging in the back of my head and it took a few seconds for my brain to register who he was and then the memories of everything came crashing down on me harder than I would expect.

He then finally let go of me and I looked away, horribly embarrassed, moving to the other side and wondering how long it was that I had been like that for!

How could I have been so stupid? Even better question, why had Mr. Crepsley been cradling me in his arm? It left me feeling very confused, wondering what it was that made me feel so comfort in his embrace.

I still felt the quick sharp throb in my chest, somewhere between sweetness and pain and wasn't sure if it was normal or not or maybe a side effect from the transfusion. I could feel every molecule in my body was changing...

"You were only out for a little while but you should be fine. The change happened while you were asleep and almost finished. That is what happens to made vampires. Essentially, you were dying as a mortal. Your body will feel a little off but afterward everything will be fine. It will take some getting use to but other than that you seem to be all right."

"You didn't tell me it would be like that," I said still rubbing my head dazedly. My mind was racing wildly as I made to stand by the window to look outside waiting until my head was clear.

I didn't want to look at him still a little bit at awe with my overwhelming emotions but also I was too distracted by how everything seem a little different now than before.

It felt so weird and as I can hear so many things and looking out across the distance to where everything was.

I suddenly felt distance and height and depth spaciousness. As if my horizons had expanded almost to infinity in an instant. As if I'd discovered a new dimension. As if there were no limits or obstacles, no boundaries to this new me.

_It's the vampire blood_, I thought to myself, _it's somehow taking over_. It was a strange sensation but I still felt like myself with only a few alternations I thought.

I was sure that I wasn't so different yet every cell in me seems to say it otherwise. It's that blood, I thought.

It's doing something to me…changing me.

He joins me putting his hand on my shoulder and says, "Now is not the time to dwell on such matters. We will have plenty of time to discuss them later as we have all the time in the world but for now we must go if we are to see about saving your friend?"

He was right as I look to my watch and it had been almost over an hour since I came here and wonder how much time was left before it became too late for Steve.

I turn to him and ask, "So how are we going to get there, are we going to turn into bat or something?"

I was only half-joking about that seeing as I didn't believe that we could do such that would be beyond the laws of physics. That would be almost as much saying that we can turn into mist or fog would be very much impossible to do and don't think any of what Stroker wrote in his book or any other such fiction.

I was curious as to where our abilities lie but would save those questions for another time.

Mr. Crespley shook his head as we started walking out of the building, "No, we are going to flit."

I raise an eyebrow and said, "Flit?" I wasn't sure if he was serious or not but then as we stood outside and he bend down and told me to get on his back.

I did and making sure to keep a firm hold, my arms wrapped around his neck and heard him say, "Hang on tight and be sure to hold your breath. Are you ready?"

I didn't get the chance to say anything. I hung on as he began to run with such speed that I had to close my eyes to ignore the blurry images that we went by.

I had to keep myself from choking as I felt like the air was being knocked out of me. The building, people everything was just a big mesh of distorted blurs and thought was going to lose my stomach if we didn't stop soon.

I closed my eyes and could only hope we get there in time since I put not only my life on the line but Steve's as well in the hands of Mr. Crepsley.


	13. Chapter 12

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey people school's been tiring and midterms is going to be coming up for me pretty soon but fortunately it's all right and hoping to hear some new comments on this chapter. Please show your support and enjoy this as I dedicate to everyone who reads this.

I like to give thanks to xXSkye-Blue-SeaXx for their help. Thankfully I hope everyone enjoy this new chapter and have done my best not to copy too much of the story from the original b and hope everyone will like it and tell me your honest opinion. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak and think Larten Crepsley is a smexy vampire

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

It didn't take us long to reach the hospital and were standing in the building's shadow, staying out of sight so no one could see us.

Normally it would have probably taken me half an hour or twenty if I had sprinted to get here but I don't think I would've been able to make it then since my legs didn't seem to have barely any strength left after running from the hospital to my house, then to the vampire's lair...

Well actually, my whole body was feeling like it went through the mill. I felt dizzy and physically sick, as if I'd just stepped off Space Mountain at Disneyland. I have ridden some crazy rides before but none could compare to the speed Mr. Crepsley had been moving at.

It was like the entire world was rushing behind us!

_Oh god_, I thought while seeing all the lights and color move by in such a rapid blur it made my eyes hurt just watching them, _if this keeps up I'm going to puke._ I could feel my stomach already doing crazy backflips and was so close to throwing up whatever was left in there.

Well I thought if I do, then let see how Mr. Crepsley likes it as I add a little extra color to his attire as payback for putting me through this and not giving me any warning whatsoever.

That would certainly show him but then again maybe I shouldn't be trying to get on his bad side and didn't want to get myself into deeper water than where I already was.

Yet I try not to dwell on the subject too long as the only thing I could think of then was wishing we just hurried it up and get there!

And it had seemed my prayers had been answer when we finally arrive at our destination. We came to an abrupt halt much to my relief as we were no longer flitting and the world resumes its normal appearance once more.

_Oh thank you god!_ I wanted to jump off and go kiss the ground. Never have I thought how wonderful it was to see the solid pavement right under our feet.

Just as I was about to let go he told me to stay on.

"Now then would you be so kind to tell me what floor Mr. Leonard is on?" I almost didn't hear what he said, my ears were still ringing, but told him it was on the seventh floor.

I wonder why he ask and at first I thought we were going to flit inside but Mr. Crepsley stood by the wall and manages to climb up the building with no trouble even while I continue to hold onto him as if my life depend on it. No scratch that, it _did_ depend on it!

I was not one to really like heights, especially being so high up.

I tried not to look down, not wanting to see the distance we were or try to even imagine if I were to let go and fall to my death.

"It would take more than that for it to kill you. A few broken bones perhaps but still it would not kill you."

I try not to roll my eyes. Great. He can read my mind. Wait… I wonder what else he saw, I hope he hasn't done anything perverted and—

"We have arrived." He interrupted my train of thoughts and saw we had holding on the ledge as Crepsley open the window and lead us both in.

And here I thought vampires had to be invited in…

I was glad to be no longer dangling out there over the edge and standing inside the dark room, the only light illuminating was from the heart monitor and hearing it make those faint beats along with Steve's breathing.

Looking around the room it would have seem comical and trying to make it cheerful looking but I could see the truth behind the white-and-blue curtains and the dosed-circuit TV and the dinner menu decorated with cartoon characters.

It was a place you didn't come unless you were pretty darn sick. Steve was here which meant it couldn't be good from where the doctors were looking at and fearing the worse in his case.

I heard Mr. Crepsley walk over to where Steve was. He saw the state he was in and said, "Madam Octa certainly did not like him."

I turn and my eyes land on the bed where I saw Steve laying there, tubes and IVs latched on him and a life supporter hooked up to keep him breathing. I could see the mark where she had bitten him. It looked really bad and I could see the signs of the infection going through his whole body.

I just hope we got here in time to save him. I went to take Steve's hand, feeling how cold it was in my grasp, while Mr. Crepsley looked to me, "The poison has worked rapidly, it may be already too late."

I felt myself froze at those words. No, that can't be true! Not after the effort I went through but then Mr. Crepsley quickly did a double check and found we still had time on our hands.

"A few more hours and he would have been far from being saved." He told me which made me breath again and thinking we made it, Steve you're going to be all right.

It made me feel relief and even though I did not want to be the one to rush but all I care was for Steve to get better and fast. I felt impatience rise in my chest, seeing we were just standing around and didn't like how Mr. Crepsley was not doing anything even when he said we still had time on our hands.

I wonder if I had made the right decision in getting his help but I was not being considerate. I didn't want to make it sound anxious but I was wishing he save Steve!

"Just hurry would ya!" I know it was rude to go and order him but I couldn't help.

I watched as he proceed, feeling my heart pounding as I saw Mr. Crepsley made a small incision on Steve's throat. I watched as he then poured the antidote into his mouth before putting his lips against Steve's neck and pushing the serum through the cut.

I thought it seem to take much longer before Mr. Crepsley pulled his mouth from Steve's neck. I counted the seconds in my head and wondering if it worked. Was Steve going to make it?

But when I saw Steve's body began to react, jerking suddenly and having compulsion like he was going through a minor seizure.

I look to Mr. Crepsley and he saying that was normal and told me he would be all right once the body stops shaking and the machine was beeping again, showing his vital signs were normal.

_Thank goodness…_I thought as I realize Steve was going to be all right then. The moment was interrupt when we both heard the door about to open. It was a nurse with the flowered blouse and green scrub pants. She had come in to check on Steve.

"Is there anyone here?" she said, turning on the light. Then she saw us. "Now, let's see; you don't look like family," she said. She was smiling, but her voice had the ring of authority about to be enforced.

I was thinking 'Shit, now we're screwed!' but before I could do something, Mr. Crepsley moved to where she was. He was standing right in front of her, their faces close together, I heard the nurse cry out, "Hey what are you—"

I watched and couldn't tell what Mr. Crepsley was doing but saw the nurse was just staring at him, her hands that were clutching tightly to her clipboard went limp, the clipboard clatter to the ground but didn't seem to notice as she gazed at him as if she were mesmerized.

She looked briefly distracted and blinked once, twice and then she fell into his arms, out cold! I was in shock as I saw him carry her over to an empty chair across from Steve and plop her in it.

Interesting. How did he do that? I didn't have the chance to ask as I found myself being picked up by Mr. Crepsley and then we were plummeting out of the window!

I was sure I was screaming and while feeling the wind blowing up against us, our hair and clothes fluttery madly around us and kept thinking that I was going to die, forgetting what Mr. Crepsley said not too long ago.

I could hear Mr. Crepsley laughing or might have been imagining it but when I saw the look on his face I knew he had to be smiling over my reaction as we continue falling and he was not as freaked out as I was.

If we survived this, I swore I was going to kill him!

Mr. Crepsley landed on the ground and then began flitting until we were far from the hospital and standing in some alleyway. I struggled to get out of his arms and I was leaning up against the wall and looking to him angrily for that stunt he pulled.

"Don't ever do that again!" I growled.

He just stood there watching as I made to catch my breath before he finally spoke, "We have best make our way. After all we have a lot of ground to cover."

I didn't move from my spot. Did he just say we had to leave now?!

"Darlene, come. We have to go."

"Why? Why so soon?" I remained where I was but Mr. Crepsley just sighed thinking I should have gotten the big picture by now.

"Darlene now listen to me," Mr. Crepsley said wearily, as if speaking to a child, "You cannot stay here, it is not safe for you, and sooner or later you will have to understand it is for the best. So let us go now."

He held his hand out and I almost reached to grab it but I stop myself and shook my head. I didn't want to go. No, I don't want to just abandon my home like this! This was not how I planned my life.

I did not ask for this even after everything that occurred not too long ago!

"I can't…I can't just up and leave!" I said slightly choking on my words, feeling that it was unfair to have to leave it all behind me so abruptly, "I was supposed to one day go off to college and then come back during holidays to spend time with my family, I didn't want to vanish off the face of the earth and make my family worry..."

"Darlene, listen to what I am saying! You must come with me…" I didn't know what was happening but strangely I felt my body moving on its' own accord, my legs walking towards him and my hand stretch out ready to place it into Mr. Crepsley's.

Closer, closer... and were mere inches from touching but my thoughts were slowly whirling and growing louder before I finally manage to break the spell and smack his hand away, "NO!"

He was shocked, obviously not expecting that but he looked to me with a serious expression. I could tell he was exasperated at this point, "Darlene this is the choice you made, there is no turning back, do you understand that you are—"

I turn to Mr. Crepsley and if looks could kill I swear I see him buried six feet under with the glare I send him, "So you're saying I'm the one at fault? That everything's my goddamn fault and you think just because you can tell me what to do I should obey to your whims since you're my master?! The hell I do! You think I'd be thrill to become a bloodsucking monster just like you well think again!!"

The words were flippant, but my voice was shaky with sheer hatred. Not just hatred for him, but for the whole universe to screw up my life.

There was nobody else on the street, but with me shouting I couldn't care less if they did. I was so angry that I couldn't see straight.

He stiffened and his face went cold.

"Darlene I am warning you, this is for your own good. Stop being so foolish and listen to what I tell you. I will not hesitate to enforce myself to have you knock out and tie up." He growled at me and look ready to simply grab me and probably would if he wanted to take me away from here.

Well fat chance I'll let that happen. They didn't call me hot-shot Shan for nothing!

"Go ahead and try." I was going to add, 'Make my night', but I reconsidered. I waited to see if he would take the bait and saw Mr. Crepsley's eyes narrowing at me and guessing he did.

Before Mr. Crepsley could do anything, I made to kick him right in the groin. That's twice in one night he hadn't seen coming from me! I saw him wince and growl out loud but was too busy being in pain to give me so much as a glance. I took this as my chance and started running.

I didn't want to hear Mr. Crepsley calling out to me to stop, not that I planned to.

I didn't want to stay and let him take me away from everything that was my home, my friends, and my family.

How dare he suggest I just up and abandon everyone like that! Who does he think he is?! I made so much distance between us but was sure he'll catch up to me eventually but needed to catch my breath first. I was slumped against the wall of the nearest building, leaning against the wall just for a moment.

I was planning to head straight home but something stops me when I heard someone call out.

"Shank is that you?"

Oh great, of all the people I had to run into and at not such a good time. I turn and saw Jamie standing there and wondering why she's here but I didn't have wish to bother questioning it as she look to me funny.

"What the hell happened to you? Someone decided to go play in the mud," She sneered and then noticed something off as she stared at me closely and frowned, "Since when did your face become so pale and smooth?"

I hadn't heard her second question and to be frank was not in the mood for her bugging me and just wanted to get the hell outta there.

"Leave me alone Bane, I don't need any of your wisecrack today, why not save it for another day."

I was ready to go and leave but Jamie's next words stop me. "I heard Steve was send to the hospital and it had been at your house when it happened."

Oh great should of figure news travels fast since this town was pretty small, I mean it really does so everyone would probably know about it by tomorrow.

I turn around and was about to say, "Shouldn't you not stick your large nose into anyone else's business?" I would ignore her but she just would not let the matter drop.

"It's pretty odd that you and Steve have been avoiding each other for weeks. And how for the two freaks that are banging each other I'll bet you got pretty fed up with the likes of him."

I growled and trying to keep it together from punching her. "That's not what happened!" I said to Jamie through clenched teeth. She raised a thin eyebrow and look to me as she said in a mocking tone, "Oh that's not what I heard from Sarah. She said that she saw his mom running in practically screaming like a banshee and saying it was your fault."

Oh crap! I forgot that Sarah Myers was one of the girls that volunteers at the hospital and was also the biggest gossiper in this town she loves to tell anyone who listens.

Sometimes I think someone needs to sew her mouth shut or knock a few teeth just to make her quiet and stay out of other people's business when she knows squat.

I was getting very much fed up and just wanted to head home and lie down. "You don't know shit Jamie so why don't you go do me a favor and _fuck_ off before you really start pissing me off."

I didn't know if I could keep myself together and stay in control but if there's one thing I learn she could never keep her annoying face out of my life since it was one of her favorite past times just to spite the hell out of me.

I felt close to losing it and was ready to go but Jamie refuse to let it drop and said in my direction, "You're such a freak, it's no wonder all the boys don't want anything to do with you, well except those geeks you hang with. You probably let them have a good fuck with you, especially Steve since he's such a loser and—"

Ok that did it, now she up and done it! And just like that, I broke free of its reign and lost control of my own emotions. Without even thinking I found myself right in front of her and had grabbed her throat, holding it so tight I could feel her tremble in my grasp.

I could see her eyes widen, seeing she had not expected it. I was feeling good, feeling satisfaction by how she reacted. How easy it was for me just to squeeze her throat to shut her up for good.

She was always such a pain and would love nothing more than to see her squeal like the pig she was.

All the times I had been torment and of all the suffering she had put me through and now she was having a taste of what she done to me for all these years. I was enjoying it immensely watching her struggle and flailing, her legs kicking out as she try to break free.

"How does it feel Bane to be the one now suffering? Tell me, does it feel terrible after the things you done?!" I growled and my voice sounded a lot different, letting all my anger and hatred for her come out and feeling it seep into my whole being, giving me power I never though imaginable.

I heard her squeak as I tighten my grip and almost grin, satisfied to see her in agony. Such a pain in the ass she was and I doubt no one would even care about one less annoying nuisance in the world.

Visions of breaking Jamie's neck like a new pencil danced in my head or throwing her across the street into somebody's windshield. Or...

Hmm decisions, decisions. It's hard to pick one when all of them sound very promising and wanting to give her a sample of the torture she did to me.

A lot of things came in mind and I could feel every part of me shouting, 'Y_eah_ _go on, do it! Go for it! The bitch deserves it! Make her pay for all she's done!_'

I could see her face slowly darkening to a shade of violet and her eyes practically bulging out. I wonder if this was how I look when Steve was choking me. My eyes widened and suddenly the bloodlust immediately diminished and was slowly coming to my senses realizing what I was doing.

Oh my god! What the hell! Sure I hated Jamie's guts but that didn't mean I want to become a murderer. The savagery drained out of me, and loosened my hold on Jamie. I let go, still a little in awe of my own strength and watch her fall to the ground, coughing and gasping while regaining her breath and rubbing her bruised throat.

I stood there watching her and as I was ready to check to see if she was all right, she flinch, backing away from me, looking to me with such terrifying eyes.

Jamie was appalled, and I could feel it. I could even pick up words she was thinking-words like ghastly and a moral.

"Stay the hell away from me, you, you monster!" Jamie cried out.

I stood there shocked by her words. Monster, it had made my blood run cold and looking down to my hands while giving Jamie a chance to escape, running away with fears still on her face.

I wanted to go after her but suddenly I heard something speak out to me. _**Wait!**_

I did and wondering as to why I did and wondering was this my own my conscious speaking to me._** Y**__**ou could say that. This is the voice of reason calling. **_

The voice chuckle and thought I wonder if this really was mine or maybe the universe decided to fuck with me since I didn't have enough after the last few hours had been a total hell and wanted to torture me some more. Either that or I was plainly losing my marbles.

The so-called conscious seem to have a different insight on it though, _**You think you can just up and walk away and pretend this never happened? Look around you! Don't you notice anything?. Don't you realize just now what you've become?**_

I did and realize everything seem to be much different now. Everything was the same-but how could it be? When I looked at the sky, I got a shock. There was something floating there, a giant round thing that blazed with silvery light.

The first things I thought of were spaceships, of alien worlds, before I realized the truth.

It was the moon. Just an ordinary full moon. And the reason it looked so big and throbbing with light was that I had night vision. That was why I could see the stars, too.

Looking around I could see better and even though my vision wasn't bad I felt like I had 50/20 vision instead of the normal standard 20/20.

The sounds I kept hearing were as loud and clear and everything from the light cries of a wailing baby about fourteen blocks from where I was to the ants skittering on the very ground.

_**You do realize what could happen if you stay, right? Sure, you can pretend everything is fine now that Steve will get better but what about you? You're no longer the same Darlene. You were, not after what you almost did to that little bitch but could have been worse. Much worse. **_

Much worse, what could be far worse than trying to choke one of my classmates? The answer then came as the voice chuckled evilly.

_**Don't you get it? You're a vampire and what do vampires need? They need blood to survive. You'll get thirsty and eventually you'll have to drink which means you could attack those closest to you. Do you want that? **_

_No!_ I try to deny what it was telling me even though I realize that I could one day lose control and harm the people I cared for. And then I thought, Oh, God...Mom, Dad, Annie and anyone else that I could hurt should I not be able to stop myself from hurting them just to feed my own hunger. I would become what I fear most: a monster.

Looking down at my hands and seeing the still fresh cut on my palm and how I recall the blood that flow through me and having my body changing while I still stood there.

I know that it was real and can't imagine it hadn't happened, that I wasn't turn into a half-vampire.

_**You can no longer deny it. It's in your blood, your very nature, now is to hunt and drink. If you stay, you'll hurt the people you love and will forever regret it, do you wish to live with that kind of guilt for the rest of your life? The choice is yours so think about it.**_

The voice now gone but I kept feeling like it was still with me even as I sagged against the wall looking up to where the sky wondering why did this have to happen to me.

Maybe this was what Mr. Crepsley was trying to tell me. Humans just couldn't deal with the idea that there was somebody higher on the food chain. We'd lost touch with our caveman ancestors, who knew what it was like to be hunted. We thought all that primal stuff was behind us.

I ram my fist right into the wall, creating a huge crater, bits of plaster and cement falling to the ground. My hand hurt but I couldn't care less about the pain jotting throughout my whole arm as I wanted to continue slamming my fist in until there was nothing but rumble. Nothing left of what had been myself.

Almost sobbing, I struggled to get air into my lungs. The truth of the matter is I brought this onto myself and there was no way out for me, that I was trapped like this forever.

My anger had collapsed, leaving me near tears. I couldn't help it as I bent my head and all at once my eyes were swimming with tears and began to cry.

Once they started I couldn't stop them, they flowed too easily. There was comfort in crying and it was like a dam being open and there's no way to stop it.

It just left me feeling empty and wishing it could all go back to the way things were. I wanted the pain to stop but I didn't know how.

I slide to the ground and putting my head to my knees and feeling so weak and powerless though my body spoke different, it was my heart that felt the most pain and could feel it crying out.

"How long are you going to continue acting like this?" I whirl around and didn't realize how long he had been there nor did I really care but I refuse to let him see me in this pathetic state.

My tears had stopped and was wiping at my eyes while he stood there looming over me and saw his eyes drawn to my bloody knuckle then to the busted wall. His face was almost expressionless and I was wondering if he was mad at me for my earlier stunt but I didn't see any fury just that he wasn't too pleased by this.

He must have also seen what also happened between Jamie and I while he continued to shake his head.

"Honestly you need to learn to control yourself. People will notice. And how would you explain that?" He bends down to where I was and lift my hand staring at my bloody knuckles.

I was about to say something wanting to tell him to stuff it and leave me the hell alone but before I could even get the words out, he began licking it.

I shiver at the contact and hoping he took no notice as he continue doing what he was doing, his tongue reaching in and lapping away at the blood, cleaning it like a cat does, removing the dirt and I can feel a strange tingling like he did with my fingers and saw the wounds closing in on themselves.

Once that was done, I immediately took my hand out of his grasp and had my back turn to him. I could almost image him thinking to say 'I told you so', but he didn't say it, "Darlene now you see why that it is not wise to be staying here. You are lucky you did not kill her."

I slowly turned around to look at him. For the first time that evening, there was something other than anger and annoyance in his face. Something like pity, I thought.

"Yes, I understand," I said. I could hear the mounting hysteria in my own voice. "But is that what you came here to say?" To think I had been close to killing someone, I was no better than a monster…

I again look over to where I last saw Jamie going and Mr. Crepsley seeing my concern, "Do not worry about her, I have already taken care of it."

I whirled around, my face written with shock and nearly pale at those words, he didn't mean—he couldn't have!

Mr. Crepsley must have realized what I was thinking and rolled his eyes and scowled at me for thinking such, "No I did not killed her, I just made some adjustments to her memories and she will think it was no more but some mere dream, the bruises will be nothing in the morning by the time she comes to."

I let out a sigh of relief. Oh that's good, at least hopefully she wouldn't remember what happened but for me I know would haunt me for the rest of my life and thinking how close I've been to killing her then and what a danger I could be if I stay, putting everyone's lives in jeopardy because of me.

I was stuck in between two worlds and knowing that my only choice was to leave one behind but was reluctant to let it go even when it's obvious I no longer belong there.

Mr. Crepsley saw that I finally realize and putting his arm on my shoulder, "Well shall we go then?"

I had no other choice; I can no longer pretend that I was normal not when I was like this.

But a part of me wasn't ready to go, thinking of how my family or friends will react when they realize I'm gone, "I can't..."

He turned slightly. I saw that the pity was gone from Mr. Crepsley's eyes. His mouth was a hard, trembling line. "You what?"

He was probably wondering what was it now and didn't want to push him further since he was losing some of his patient and look ready to go and bite my head or neck whichever the case may be.

I try to find the words to explain and taking a deep breath before looking to him not wanting to infuriate him further, "I don't want to run away. I don't want to leave my life behind don't you understand. I never wanted this to happen and yet how can you say I should simply leave the people I loved just like that!"

I then look to the ground, my hands curled tightly and seeing my knuckles so white and biting the inside of my mouth thinking how close I had been to nearly killing Jamie.

"…And I know if I don't leave I could hurt someone, but what am I suppose to do? I know I shouldn't do these things but deep inside me, there's an unstoppable urge and I'm afraid to let it take control of me."

I then look at him and said sadly, "There's no going back, is there?" I had realized that it was inevitable, I mean no way to turn back the clock and change things, once it's done it's done, nothing can be as it was before.

He was silent for a moment before Mr. Crepsley shook his head, very slightly. His face was expressionless and spoke in a solemn tone, "The only thing that can stop you now is a stake through the heart."

I chuckled slightly seeing I should of figure that as much, "You wouldn't happen to be carrying one on you would you?" There was another silence, during which Mr. Crepsley put his hand on me. It was only then that I realized I was shaking and pulling me towards him.

I wanted to push myself away but instead I let myself be held in his arms and place my head against his chest. After what I had been put through and even had been against my will and yet he was offering me comfort and didn't want to refuse, feeling he was the only one who was keeping me level, from losing myself.

Holding me up against him, I had never been so close to anybody. It was as if we were one being, together, not predator and prey, but partners in a dance.

_What's happening to me?_ I thought as I lied in his embrace, wishing I could forget everything and let go of the pain I felt inside. _Have I turned into something awful?_

As if hearing my thoughts he held me fiercely and then said quietly, "No you are just different now. Not awful. Just different."

I wanted to laugh at that. Yeah ok whatever you say, I guess different was better than nothing or saying otherwise in my case.

I thought about all those times Mom or dad would do something like this for me whenever I got upset and here Mr. Crepsley was even though we barely knew each other yet words didn't need to be express when you're in dire need of someone to comfort you when the world seem to be bleak.

For a long time we both stood there in silence. The world I knew was no longer my own since I now had willingly given myself to this new life and will have to make do.

Then with the normal world in shards around me, I leaned against him and whispered, "I can't. I can't do it. Not to everyone, my family and friends…" I thought of how everyone would react if they found out what I've become and thought maybe it was better I disappeared without a trace.

They would worry, yes, and my family would probably try to contact the police or something. Probably search for me and try to find me, try to bring me back which would be impossible to do.

"I don't want them to find out what I've become. I don't want them to think I'm some kind of monster instead of their own daughter or best friend anymore. I wish there's something I could…" I could feel my chest growing tight again and buried myself up against him, trying hard not to let myself cry even though I wanted to.

Mr. Crepsley was thinking over what I said and finally sighed as he look to me, "You may be onto something and I do believe there is a way. We have much to do before you can assume your rightful place as my assistant."

"Oh and how are we going to do that will make it seem that no one will come looking for me unless…"

I saw his gaze shifted to empty air and had a feeling what he had in mind. "The way you are thinking."

My eyes widen realizing what he was saying, "You mean if I…if I…?" He nodded seeing I was getting the big picture now. "Yes we have much to do and so little time. We are going to have to kill you."

He let go and I stood there gawking at him, hearing the same words being replayed inside my head.

K-Kill me?! How could he say it so calmly and yet I realize that it would seem like the only logical way that I can leave without people having to come looking for me and nobody goes searching for a person who's dead.

Ok so that's what we had to do. I was wondering how the hell could we pull this off? Mr. Crepsley was busy thinking while I was too busy thinking that I was going to have to end my life.

Well at least hope that there was no reason to rush now, I mean not when I should probably prepare for whatever Mr. Crepsley and I will be doing.

"You will have three days to get everything settled, that should be enough to get what you need done and do not dally. Because in three days…"

_I'll die_, I thought. Well, at least I know how long I have left. I heard the words, but they didn't seem real.

I wanted to say something but he was long gone while I made to head home not wanting to confront him again anytime soon.

Three days. Just three days to say goodbye to my friends, my family, my life. I wish that I had more time but I suppose I can't waste it, knowing preparations were in order.

As soon as I got home, mom and dad began badgering me where I've been and told me what happened to Steve.

"The doctor said somehow Steve was able to fight the poison and is going to be all right." I said and smiled slightly

I then went to my room I began gathering my belongings and necessities, stuffing them inside the bag that I usually take for camping. I would take my journals, clothes, shoes, money, sketchbooks and pencils.

I hope I can get by with what I'm taking as I sighed, thinking, 'why did my life have to be so cruel?' I couldn't believe what I was about to do to everyone.

Because I realized that in just a few days I would be dead to the world and would have to get ready for what happened afterward.


	14. Chapter 13

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey people school's been tiring and finals are going to be coming up for me pretty soon but fortunately it's all right and hoping to hear some new comments on this chapter. Please show your support and enjoy this as I dedicate to everyone who reads this.

I like to give thanks to xXSkye-Blue-SeaXx for their help. Thankfully I hope everyone enjoy this new chapter and have done my best not to copy too much of the story from the original b and hope everyone will like it and tell me your honest opinion. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak and think Larten Crepsley is a smexy vampire

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Three days.

That was all I had. Only three days to get myself ready and to also say farewell to everything and everyone I loved in my old life. It didn't seem like it would be enough for me in such a concise time limit but knew there was so much to do in the little time I had to get done before I'm gone.

I would have never guessed that this would be happening to me so soon, that I wouldn't get the chance to turn sixteen or finish high school or doing all the other things I wanted to do later on in my life. I thought it was so unfair that I would have to give it all up but then I realize that not many people were privileged to know exactly when they were going to die even though it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter or could do anything about it.

But what's done is done and at least I was given the opportunity, unlike few others, as not many people had the chance to say their goodbyes. Speaking of which I best get moving. I had to make sure that everything second counted and I needed to get it all done before the three days were up.

For the past two days I went to school to see my friends and listen to the lectures given by the teachers. I wanted to make the most of what I had left and this would be my last time doing these things.

Throughout the hour I sat there thinking to myself about how much I was going to miss going to this school even as I recall the many times I had been moaning and griping about having to be here and wishing to get the hell out of these place a lot before.

I gave the teachers my full attention during their sessions. I had gained a new respect for them, seeing how much they gave in order for us to learn and that these might be the last things I would ever learn from them. I try so hard not to cry in Mr. Dalton's class, even though my handwriting came out slightly scratchy.

I was hanging out with Alan and Tommy a lot and sometimes, between breaks, I would look over to where Jamie was but then find her disappearing when she caught my gaze and going as far to avoiding me the rest of those times.

I wonder if she had try to tell anyone about what I did to her but somehow it look like the bruise had vanish and she had somehow forgotten the incident. Whatever Mr. Crepsley did to make her forget it must have worked but she seem to be wary of me now these days.

I did not mind and it didn't really matter to me but as I stared at the clock counting the hours, not for school to finish but for how much time I had left considering I knew what was going to happen the next day.

Tomorrow, I thought. I was watching the seconds tick by and each moment felt like a piece of me was slipping away although I could not reach to grab them, to keep a hold of what little I had left before I ran out of it.

Tomorrow is the day I die.

I would've liked to pretend that everything would turn out all right, that I shouldn't be worried about what might, no will, happen tomorrow. If only I could. The thought that I was going to die didn't make it easier on me and I was wondering how the others would deal with it once I'm gone.

But to be honest, I wasn't really dying. I remembered what I learnt in biology about the metamorphous phases of a caterpillar that took place in order to become a butterfly.

Thinking that when a caterpillar changes, it loses its caterpillar life. No more shinnying up twigs, no more eating leaves.

No more being a caterpillar, plain and simple. For me it was no more being Darlene Shan. And just like a caterpillar, I was slowly undergoing those changes myself even though I hadn't really changed right away but still won't be long before I must spread my wings and fly away from this place, leaving my old life behind me.

Forever…

My thoughts were cut short as I heard the bell rang and then started heading towards the door and thinking that soon it will be all gone.

_Just imagine,_ I thought as I started walking to my next class with Tommy and Alan by my side talking about something I wasn't really paying any attention to but pretending I was while my mind was on other things.

_This is the last time I'll ever walk down this hall, the last time I'll see people from this school, all the kids and teachers that I see from time to time and I'll no longer be a part of it._

It was a depressing thought but I try not to let it show as the last thing I would want is for my friends to wonder what was wrong. It wasn't easy trying not to give away what was going to happen but still there was nothing else I could do for them to ease their minds about me leaving them.

_Don't panic. You still have time_, I told myself and when school was finally over I was with Tommy and Alan walking down the street, talking about the usual stuff, about soccer and music and books and other ordinary things.

For me it was trying to learn a little bit about the life I was about to exit, the people I know. Trying to appreciate it all, fast, before I had to leave it all behind and disappear out of everyone's lives.

We kept talking about how once Steve was out of the hospital we could make plans for the four of us to hang out more before we started heading our separate ways. We said our goodbyes, only they had no idea why or that this would be the last time I ever got to see them again.

Everyone seem to be faring much better now these days. My parents were after finding out Steve was going to make it when they had been worried about him, thinking he might not pull through.

But when they heard the good new and thinking now that the worst was over, that everything would be like before and could get on with our lives.

Yeah I like to believe that too but I couldn't. I mean this wouldn't be easy. It was like realizing you have a terminal disease with no cure and weren't going to live much longer. It was almost as if you couldn't tell your own family that you weren't going to be around anymore? That I was going to be long gone out of their lives before they knew it.

But there wasn't anything I could do other then pretended that everything was ok, while having the terrible sick feeling raged inside me as I wanted to let them know the truth. How can you act happy while the people around you might start crying at the news?

I couldn't do that; I thought grimly. It would just make it much harder for me to keep from my resolve.

All I did was made sure to put on my best acting skill to the fullest, saying it's great and can't wait.

The three days were nearly up and time literally seemed to be flying by before my very eyes and only had a few things left to do before I had to get ready and made my way towards the hospital.

It's a shame though that I won't get to say goodbye to Steve in person the day after tomorrow.

Mr. Crepsley said the antidote would take about three days for him to come out of it. I had made sure, no needed, to see him for the last time before I must leave him, my best friend.

He was still in his self-induced sleep by the time I got there. I sat by his side watching him. The nurses were nice and allowed me to stay as long as I wanted without making such disturbance, which I thought was all right since he wasn't really at all conscious.

Tomorrow he would be released and I was glad that he would make it though with no trouble. He might not know how he survived after being bitten by such a poisonous spider and how close to death he had been if Mr. Crepsley hadn't given him the antidote.

The doctors had been perplex and thought was a miracle seeing they found no trace of the poison in him and look like it had simply disappeared. Steve never really woke up yet he seemed to have improved; his color returning slowly and his breathing back to normal. He was bound to regain conscious soon and be up on his feet again in no time.

I wish there was a way I could talk to him one last time, just hearing his voice once more. I didn't know what I might say if I did and decided to leave him a note in my stead as I held it in my hand after spending many hours trying to find the right words to tell him how I felt about what happen and how sorry I was for what he went through because of me.

I look to the note in my lap and then at him, hoping this would make up for what I did to him and that he'll remember me by once I'm long gone from here.

I hope that he could forgive me for not saying to him in his face and that he wouldn't bear any grudge, though I wouldn't blame him if he did for the horrible mess I put him through.

I stayed there for a while longer by his side and grab hold of his hand and right before I left I bent to kiss Steve's cheek and then saw a small smile come across his face.

Seeing that I felt like it made my heart less heavy now and was ready to leave now and head on home.

It was a quiet walk and decided to take the long way home, taking the time to enjoy the scenery and wishing I could take some of it with me where I'm going.

My life isn't going to be the same anymore.

No more playing soccer with Tommy, Alan and Steve down at the park, I thought. No more being with my folks down at the beach. No more hanging out at the mall.

Things from my old life. Things that suddenly seemed to have happened a hundred years ago.

My life was drawn to a different path now and I have no choice but to walk towards it. It was like looking at a pale and curving road stretching in front of me, and not being able to see where it went as it disappeared into the darkness.

It felt like the flow of time had no effect on me and yet I was changing so much in such short time and so quickly. I wish I didn't have to leave but I knew I couldn't stay because I have already gone past the point. I made the choice to go down that path.

I was still scared, partly with the normal fear that we'd get caught and partly with the supernatural fear that we wouldn't and who wouldn't be once you find your life is on a double edge sword and not sure if you'll be able to pull through or not.

I was now standing on the bridge and went to look at my own reflection in the water. I was startled by how different I had become and with the changes that had taken place not long ago.

I didn't have red eyes and a chalky face like the one from my dream which I was relieved but yet couldn't help wondering if this was really me I was seeing.

So white and translucent my skin was in the light but not ghostly pale like in those horror movies.

My eyes were so blue and fierce that they burned like glowing sapphires as I look upon myself wondering if this was really me I was seeing and unable to draw myself away from the person I saw right below me.

So this was what a vampire Darlene looked like. And I knew, without being quite sure how that I wasn't the same Darlene I was anymore.

I could see it in my other's eyes looking up at where I was and as if it were speaking to 'me' in my own words, "I'm going away. I'm changing. This is goodbye then."

I couldn't explain exactly, but something in me said I was doing the right thing. I was dying in my old life. It was a solemn occasion, a Passage.

I knew my body was no longer the same now thanks to the vampire's blood that had already worked its strange magic in me.

I felt different, it was hard to describe. I'm not sure why but I felt like something happen to me, something during the transition and whether it was the strange alien blood in me or just part of growing up, I didn't know. But I was changing that's all I knew for sure.

I look down at my hands seeing the scars that stood out inside my palm and knew this had really happened and thinking there's no going back now and had to move on with my life. My unlife or whatever…

It wasn't easy I'll tell you this much. I was trying so hard not to seem like my usual self so that no one notice or think something wrong with me. I didn't want to arouse any suspicion, it would make everyone concerned and I did not need that now. I don't want my family being told and then worried about it after they calm down during the whole 'Steve' incident and didn't want to bring it into their lives so soon.

But even when I wish there was another way, all I know will bring them sadness in the end.

I was thinking while heading home: How exactly are we were going to pull this off, faking my death and all? I knew that it was all in good time and that I was going to die. Die soon. I couldn't help but wonder how soon?

Come to think of it, I hadn't asked Mr. Crepsley exactly how we were going to do it.

He didn't exactly tell me in full detail but told me to let him handle it and to go and deal with my affairs. I try not to think too much of it, seeing as today was my last day and should spend it with my family before I disappear out of their lives forever.

I wasn't sure how long I could go on not thinking about it.

I was going to have to leave it all behind. My family, my hometown. My entire human life. I was starting out into a strange new future with no idea of what was ahead. All I could do was trust Mr. Crepsley and my own ability to adapt.

I would make sure to spend some time with mom and dad, making conversation and then playing with Annie and making her happy in the process. It felt too good to be true and I know that in less than a few hours I'll be dead.

* * *

I head on home and found mom in the kitchen. I saw she was getting some things out to start cooking soon and I felt this might be my last chance to do something with her.

"Hi, Mom," I said shakily, "Can I help you cook tonight?"

Mom, at first, seemed surprise but then she smiled and said, "Sure."

It was then that I was helping with most of the stuff while she set the stove ready and took me almost a second to realize she was making my favorite dish.

"Hey mom what's the occasion?"

She look confused to hear me ask and said, "Oh well I had a feeling you want to have this. Call it a mother's intuition."

She smiled which made me smile yet inside I was reeling and felt like crying. I had a feeling that somehow she knows about what was going to happen but not everything. How could she be talking coherently when all I wanted to do was scream and rush up at her?

It felt so terrible I wanted to throw myself into her arms and never let go.

But I didn't. It would seem too weird and she might think something was really wrong. I found myself smiling faintly, with self-deprecating humor if nothing else. We worked together and mom made sure I didn't cut myself as we sliced the chicken and cut the mushroom. She touched me every so often with hands that shook slightly.

I frowned slightly. She wasn't acting like Mom at all and she was not aware of it. But putting up an effort as we both worked silently, trying to pretend everything was fine.

_It's too cruel_, I thought dimly. There ought to be a way to tell her. But she would never believe it, and if she did her and dad would probably try to stop me from doing it and I can't let them get into any danger....

I couldn't stand to look into my mother's anxiously hopeful face, and the thought of food made me nauseated but I told myself that this was to be my last night and should make the best of it.

Dad arrived home earlier than usual and somehow I had a feeling my parents knew even though they weren't aware at what was going to happen.

We sat around the table, eating and talking like it was one of those normal nights we had only for me I felt this was to be my last supper together with everyone and wanted to remember everything.

And that was good. It was incredible that I could sit there and talk to them when part of me was farther away than Neptune, but I did talk and that kept my brain turned off.

Later we decided to go and watch a movie, the four of us huddle together as Dad started flipping through channels until we came across one of those new recent movies.

As dad turned on the television I pretended to be following the story that was going on but my mind was elsewhere. How could I be into talk shows or infomercials when all I could think about was how I was going to be giving everything up in a matter of minutes?

Annie and I got to play a little bit and weren't long before she started getting tired and hurried off to her bedroom to sleep. She was getting her PJ on and let me put her to bed while she ask me to read a bedtime story.

"Ok so what shall it be?" It's been such a long time since I did something like this and knowing this was to be our last time and wanted to make it something she'll always remember.

She said whatever I wanted and so I picked one book off the shelf and saw to be one of my former favorites about a child who is about to partake a journey into the unknown, not certain what would await them but somehow coming to an understanding of the decision they must make along the way.

It call out to me feeling that it gave some comfort as I read out loud and seeing Annie listen to every word I said.

I felt myself lost in the story and as it was nearing the end I noticed Annie was already getting sleepy. She laid down when I finished and I put the book to the side and then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What that's for?" She asked sleepily

She was not sure why I was doing this as I made sure to have her tuck in and look at her watching her getting ready to fall asleep. I reach to stroke one of her bangs from her eyes and smiled warmly, "Annie you know I'll always be your big sister and that you mean so much to me…"

She nodded, "You too big sis, you're the best big sister in the world…" Then she lay back and shut her eyes.

I try not to cry as I watch her sleep and then place another kiss but this time on her cheek. "I love you Annie, I love you always in my heart."

When I left the room, Annie was still asleep—and smiling.

There was still one last thing to do and I came back downstairs, hearing the TV still on and saw mom and dad on the couch. I just stood there watching them and wasn't long before I saw Dad turn around and looking to me, "Everything all right sweetheart?"

Mom turned too and I nodded before I went to them and gave them a hug, holding on as if my life depend on it, memorizing the feel of them in my arms as I held on to them. I realized just how terribly I was going to miss them.

"Mom, Dad, you're the best parents a girl could ask for and I hope you don't think that I'm merely saying that and though you feel like I take it for granted I mean every word you say. You mean everything to me."

Mom chuckled and so did Dad. They seemed happy to hear me say that, "Of course and we think you're the best daughter we could have. You're a good sister for Annie too though I wish you two stop picking on each other but that's love for you. We love you so much and hope you don't forget that."

I wanted to tell him that I won't, but there was so much to say, and the words were trapped inside my throat but I nodded numbly and said, "Of course dad. Don't worry."

I knew I wouldn't, no matter how much time would pass or even if I live for almost a thousand years or more, their words giving me comfort knowing they loved me and I thought of how they meant the world to me. I wished I could stay with them until the world falls down but I knew that would never be possible, not for the likes for me.

But at last I gave dad a hug and got a kiss on the cheek from him in return and I knew it would be my last kiss from him. And then there was nothing to do but say goodbye to mom.

I hugged mom hard, in that one moment I was aware of so many little sensations: the feel of her hands rubbing my back in a soothing matter like she usually does, the faint coconut smell that clung to her hair from her shampoo. Her arms wrapped around me, and the warmth of my mother's body. I burrowed deeper into my mother's embrace.

At first I had wanted them to be the ones to make me feel better, tell me things were going to be ok but then it changed when I walked in and decide from wanting them to comfort me to wanting to comfort them as this would be the last thing I could probably offer them before I'm gone.

It felt so good being held by her and didn't want her to let me go anytime soon. All I could do was hold on to her. "Mom," I said, muffled against her shoulder. "Just remember I love you," I muttered into her shoulder, blinking back tears.

Mom then looked at me concern when I pulled back, "Honey you ok? You're crying."

I blinked and then reached to touch my face. I felt the wet tears on my cheek before I made to wiped them away.

_What can I say?_ I wondered. It's not like I could tell her it's going to be okay and that I'm crying because I'm going to die. Actually it's just leaving you but I'm not really dying; I'm going to become a vampire. I hope.

I can't be sure, because I don't know if I can pull this off but with any luck, I should be sucking blood in a few weeks.

I couldn't answer let alone say what was really on my mind. I wished I could but what could I say. Should I fess up and tell them, a part of me wanted to but knew they would not believe me and don't think it would be a wise idea and decided not to.

The one thing I don't want is make them be unhappy or worry even though it would be impossible to do so, so I merely look at her and shook my head, "Oh it's just I had something in my eyes and just needed to get it out." Before Mom could push any further I yawned and said, "Don't worry, Mom; I'm a little bit sleepy think I'll turn in early myself."

"You're really something, Darling," was all she said, but my lips trembled. Yeah sure, I'm something all right. I said goodnight and start to head upstairs to my room. I could tell my parents were a little confuse and concern for my behavior and I even managed to disregard my mother's whispered comments to Dad about how different I was.

"Oh don't worry. It's all part of growing up she'll be fine." I felt my chest tighten and thought yeah just keep thinking that as I closed the door behind me and leaning against it, trying not to cry out even when I could feel the tears ready to come thinking dad had never been more right and wrong at the same time.

I went to stand by my window and look outside. I was waiting for when the night approaches and saw it was slightly cloudy and the light in my bedroom was pale. I looked at every corner of my room.

Goodbye white-painted dresser.

Goodbye desk where I had sat writing in my journal-as proven by the scratches and pencil shavings on the wood.

Goodbye bed, goodbye books, goodbye computer. Goodbye stereo. Ouch, I thought. My stereo. And my CDs. I can't leave them; I can't....

But of course I could. I would have to I can't take my stereo with me where I'm going and besides I knew Annie would have wanted it and could consider my farewell gift to her.

It came to me, then, that I wasn't going to be able to say goodbye to everything after all. I couldn't tie up all the loose ends of my life in one afternoon. She might be privileged to know that this was my last day here, but I was going out just like everyone else unprepared.

I was thinking that everything felt off to me and I realized why since it wouldn't be long yet everything still seem the same.

How could the walls be still standing? How could the TV be blaring downstairs? And how was everything around me was just like always? The hardwood floor was still solid underneath me.

It made me dizzy thinking these things and try not to think of them and as soon as I closed my eyes, phantoms swirled around me. Not images of being with my family or hanging with my friends but instead surrounded by skeletons. Coffins. And worst of all, an endless darkness.

I didn't know much of death but having been curious and looked it up online and knew some of the stages of dying, knew the difference between the moment breathing stopped and the moment the brain turned off; knew the unmistakable ghostlike pallor of a fresh corpse.

The way the eyeballs flattened out about five minutes after expiration. Now, that was a detail most people weren't familiar with. Five minutes after you die, your eyes go flat and filmy gray.

And then your body starts to shrink. You actually get smaller and then…

It was too much and I fought the pictures that wanted to form in my mind. I couldn't think about it now; I needed to be detached. That was the only way to convince myself and to remain as calm as I could.

A part of me should be terrified for what was to come, knowing I would be buried six feet under the ground and that I would be jammed inside a casket still alive.

But strangely enough, I didn't feel frightened.

What I felt was vastly surprised and the surprise kept coming, over and over, with every thought being interrupted by those seven words.

_It is almost time, Time to die…_

I would be lying if I said I didn't have any regrets. I had some and I wish could've done like being more helpful to mom whenever she needed me. I shouldn't have teased Annie so much. I should have help more around the house, I should have done the things mom and dad asked me to do…

I thought about school and wishing I had actually read the play _**Our Town**_ when I'd been assigned it last year, instead of using Cliff Notes and quick thinking to fake it.

All I could remember now was that it was about a dead girl who got the chance to look at one ordinary day in her life and really appreciate it. It might have helped me sort out my own feelings now-but it was too late.

I wasted a lot of high school, I realized. I used my brains to outsmart the teachers-and that really wasn't very smart at all.

I watched as the sky darkened and it was getting very late. It seemed I was the only one still up. I was one solid ache of misery from my throat down to my feet, and lay awake with the light on.

Then I realized I'd forgotten the most important thing. How I could not have noticed? I'd never told Steve I loved him. Not even in the letter I wrote for him.

I should have put it there but now my time was already up and now I was here waiting for Mr. Crepsley to show up.

I didn't want to think about it and decided to maybe listen to some music to cheer me up. I grabbed my iPod from my desk. It played by random and I put my headphones in.

The music was unearthly and sweet, and I felt I could fall into it forever, the way I fell in my dreams. Usually Steve used to refer to my taste in music, the haunting soft strains of ambient as 'Gothic mush.' Even when he listened to the same stuff I did and it made me feel outside of the void when I need to get away from it all.

I started to one of my favorite songs that gave me comfort and then before I knew it began to sing softly to myself.

_Does it even matter what I've said  
Too much in the past  
to forget  
Does it even matter what I feel_

_Does it even matter what I've done  
Pushed you out of  
the harms way  
Does it even matter  
Does it even  
matter_

It was one of those sweet, wrenching songs that made the hair on your arms stand up. That makes you want to throw yourself on the floor and just bawl. Or fall backward and surrender to the music utterly.

One of those songs.

_  
Same way that you've burned  
I feel  
the fire in my words  
The soon forgotten words of deceit_

_Now you feel like the one who was left alone in the  
sun_

_Does it even matter what I've said  
To  
ease your one regret  
Does it even matter  
How your  
lives shatter_

_Same way that you've yearned  
I feel the mourning in my words  
The soon forgotten words  
of deceit_

_  
_I let myself fall backward into the music, and it was like falling in a dream, without fear. It was like being a raindrop falling into the ocean. I was thinking of everything that went and happened, wondering how I could have let it happen.

_  
Now you feel like the one who was left alone in the  
Sun_

_Now you feel like the one who was left alone in the  
Sun_

_Now you feel like the one who was left alone in the  
Sun_

_Now you feel like the one who was left alone in the  
Sun_

_Now you feel like the one who was left alone in the  
Sun_

_Now you feel like the one who was left in  
the sun to see all the light behind the shadow  
And you know  
that the whole world can see when you dry your heartless tears  
of remorse_

_Now you feel like the one who was left in  
the sun to see all the light behind the shadow  
And you know  
that the whole world can see when you dry your heartless tears  
of remorse_

I was crying by the end of that song. Real tears, because even if I wasn't going to die truly, I was going to lose so much. My old life, my family, everything familiar. It felt good to cry over it; it was something I needed to do.

I felt the tears course down my face. I no longer cared if someone heard me. I sat down on the window sill and waited for _him_ to appear so that we can get this started.

* * *

It was late and hadn't even realized I fell asleep. My eyes flew open and sitting up abruptly as I looked around. I could still hear the TV, but it was far away. The door was ajar, but the hallway outside was dim. A hush seemed to have fallen over the whole house and outside could hear the crickets and distant traffic.

But that's not what woke me up with such a start. I heard a soft sound came from the hallway.

Footsteps. The footsteps didn't sound like my parent, and anyway they'd gone to bed.

To my slowly rising annoyance, they were coming in the house heading to where I was.

For a second I had a wild idea that it was Death itself coming to get me but then realized who it was and frowned.

"Oh it's just you? You're early."

Much earlier than I would have anticipated but I guess he was as much anxious as I was and wanted to get this over and be done with it. I heard the door open and close quickly and couldn't identify the black silhouette that enter within a short second in the darkened room. Then again I really didn't have to turn on the lights, the moonlight outside was enough to let me see as I turn around.

Mr. Crepsley threw his cape over a chair and sat down on my bed. "Well I just did not want to be interrupted, would not do us any good to have your family walk in on us now would we?" He said with a gesture of dismissal. I wanted to roll my eyes but I remained where I was and didn't say a word to him.

"Have you said your farewells?" I heard him say quietly. It wasn't a question.

I look away and was tracing the spider necklace around my neck, thinking of all the things I'll never do or be with the people I love the most.

I sighed and said, "Yes I have."

"Good." He walked over towards where I was and I looked out the window for a moment and then he pulled from his pocket a small vial and holds it out to me. I look to it curiously before waiting for him to explain what I had to do with it.

"Drink this, it will make you grow numb and put you into a dead-like state that should last about twenty-four hours. Once you drink the potion you'll feel weaker and weaker. And then you'll just go to sleep. You'll look dead and be unconscious for a while. And then...you'll wake up. No one will be able to detect neither your heartbeat nor your pulse. To them they'll find you dead."

"I see." Sort of like the old 'Juliet in the tomb' thing, I thought and no one would be the wiser but had a few questions yet said not a word as I left everything up to him since he seem to know what he was doing.

"And when do I wake up?" I asked.

"Hopefully tomorrow after midnight or so though sometimes the potion do not always have a lasting effect to some more than other." He nodded and then look to me with one more thing on his mind, "There is another thing you should know," He was saying. "A certain percentage of people do not make it."

What? What did he mean don't make it, he means that I could actually be dead for real…my chances of surviving would be slim and what would happen to me? If I wake up then my life is over and if I don't, I really didn't want to think about it but I couldn't help it when he had never mention about this before and would be a minor setback to our plan.

"Wait a minute," I said in almost a croak. "When-when you say 'don't make it' you mean I might not wake up and instead I could be…that I might actually be..."

"Dead." Mr. Crepsley supplied, when my voice ran out and saw him nodded, "Unfortunately that what happens to most made vampires and since you're still in part human, your body might not make it through the procedure and survive the process. It is only very likely and the chances are slim."

WHAT?! I could not believe he said this now of all times! Why hadn't he told me this before? I mean how do I know if this would work? What if this stuff really killed me?! Could I really end up dead then? I was mostly afraid of what might happen but then Mr. Crepsley seeing how unsettled I was and said, "There is nothing to fear Darlene, and everyone has that feeling, even us vampire."

"But how do you know that, you're saying there's a fifty-fifty chance that it won't work. I mean for all you know I might end up dead instead of waking up?! How can you be honestly sure that I'll pull through huh! Can you at least tell me that much?!"

I knew I wasn't being rational but I didn't care. I know that it was too good to be true and feeling unsure about how we can pull this off. I didn't know if I could endure not knowing what would happen were while lying inside my coffin, whether I'll be brought back to life or not.

How can he act so calmly about this while I'm the one whose going to end up dead?!

His face was expressionless though I saw Mr. Crepsley's forehead furrow and crossing his arms as he look to me saying in a clip tone, "Well, I cannot give you any." He stared at me down with eyes as cold as ice. "I have never done this before, all right? I am just going by the book. And there are always things that can go wrong. But," he said tersely when I opened my mouth ready to speak, "I have faith you will pull through."

I wanted to ask him how could he be certain but then told myself that I should at least rely on him after everything he has done.

I mean after all this was only temporary, right?

"You're sure there isn't any other way? That, that I won't be…" I didn't finish the rest as I was still thinking of what my likely chances were should this fail.

Mr. Crepsley shook his head, very slightly, "I just do," he said. "I would not let that happen to you. Trust me; I have thought of everything. For now, just believe in what I say." He then reach for my hand and gave it a squeeze and making me look up at him to see him looking at me, his eyes expressing how much he believes that I would be able to pull through and that I should put my faith in him.

I nodded. I did trust him. I felt him let go and I found myself with the bottle now in my grasp and realize that this was it. The point of no return and there was no going back and that I can no longer go down the same road anymore.

My old life was now long gone and it was time to for me to head for a new one.

"You're right," I said and looking up to see him with the ghost of his old efficient manner on his face. "Okay, I'm dealing with it and you're sure this will work and no one will realize what happened will they? I mean that this is the only way?"

He nodded. "If it will mean going away from here then yes. You must leave everyone, your parents, your friends, all those you know. They cannot find out and soon you will be long gone from this place."

"Yeah, I was just realizing that. Sort of like getting a new identity from the FBI, huh?"

"More than that. You will be living in a new world. And it is a lonely world, full of secrets. But you will be walking around in it, instead of lying in the ground." He touched my cheek with his hand.

The briefest contact, but it made my heart leap though I didn't understand why and it turned my words into the truth. I would be all right.

Then he said very quietly and seriously, "Are you ready for this?"

In other words what it comes down to is: Do you want to live or not?

He seemed sure that I'll pull through but I, oddly, wasn't as certain as he was. I looked at him, seeing his green eyes on me and I felt doubt slosh back and forth inside me.

Until today I'd assumed it was my unconditional right to live. I hadn't even been grateful for the privilege. But now I knew it wasn't something to take for granted-and I also knew it was some thing I'd fight for.

If I die, I won't be here. Will I be anywhere? Or will I just Not Be at all?

It was the scariest thing I'd ever imagined, Not Being. And I was definitely thinking now, I couldn't help it. I'd lost control. A galloping fear consumed me, made me shiver thinking I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die…

_**Now calm down, there's no need to panic, Mr. Crepsley said it was a fifty-fifty chance.**_

Yes but what if I don't make it, how am I suppose to deal with that?!

_**Yes. But you're not dying, Darlene. This is a death scene you're setting up, this is real, and you have to go through of this. He held up his bargain and now you have to too. It's time to move on…**_

Yes I thought I have to deal with the reality, and the reality is that one way or another I'm going to die soon. And I'd rather die and wake up a vampire- than die and not wake up at all.

_And the truth is, if I were really dying, I'd go kicking and screaming all the way._

But it's hard to say if I might or might not make it through, I thought. This is all a gamble. And I'd never take it, except that the only alternative was to give up without even trying to fight. The something I refuse to do was sit back and not do anything about it.

I had given up too much and I know that everything in life has its risk and we had to face them sooner or later and this would probably be one of many I would have to deal with now as a half vampire.

Mr. Crepsley seemed to notice my concern and put a hand on my shoulder, "Do not worry about it; I have got all the details figured out. All you need to do is have faith in your mentor. I will be there to get you when you wake up, everything will be fine, I promise."

I look up at him and then nodded, that was what I needed to hear.

"I'm not scared," I said, even though my mind was saying otherwise but doing my best to stay calm. "I can't explain why I'm not but it's the truth, do you Mr. Crepsley?"

He simply shrug but he seem to know that I was being honest with what I said because I couldn't shake this feeling I had, the one that seem to think that everything would turn out alright and that we'll pull through somehow.

This was my thought and of course, although neither of us mentioned it, we both knew I might die for good should I turn out wrong. Mr. Crepsley had been very frank about that-some people didn't make it through and survive.

Yet as I stared at the bottle lying in the palm of my hand and remembered something from English class that seem so long ago yet recalling the words so clearly and bringing them up from my memories.

"And this distilled liquor drink thou off;  
when presently through all thy veins shall run  
A cold and drowsy humour, for no pulse  
Shall keep his native progress, but surcease:"

Mr. Crepsley's eyebrows rose, hearing me recite and hadn't been expecting this from me, even I was surprise to find myself remembering them and saying them word for word without knowing it, "Act 4, scene 1, Romeo and Juliet. Not bad."

Taking that as I compliment I look to him straight in the eye and licking my lips in an unease manner. "I'm ready," I said through stiff lips. I uncorked it and lift the bottle in mock salute to him, "Cheers then." and I took it without hesitation.

Ugh, the stuff was nasty; the taste was revolting as I drank it down, every last drop and leaving me with a strange aftertaste in my mouth.

At first nothing seemed to happen but five seconds later my body was feeling like pins and needles were going through me which I took to be a sign that the fluid was running its course.

Man…he didn't mention it would take affect this fast.

I turn to Mr. Crepsley and not sure what I was even saying, not having control over my mouth for the words that came out and I was still trying desperately to sound casual.

"You know, I always wonder about something, about why Juliet did it. Right as she was about to take the potion and knowing that she was putting herself at risk, chances were that she might not survive or not but still she would rather take death than have no life at all without, without…"

I couldn't finish the rest of my sentence, my tongue felt thick; my whole body weak and languorous.

I was slowly losing the battle of staying conscious and my knees started to buckle and my vision grayed out. Every muscle in my body was rigid and then a great wave of drowsiness overtook me.

I couldn't...I just couldn't...keep my eyes open.

"I'm really sleepy." In my muddled and weakened state, I couldn't seem to make myself move. There was no pain, just a feeling of wanting to glide away. My body now felt warm and numb, as if I were insulated by a soft, thick aura.

It was so calming and so effective that I could feel my other senses growing dull with every passing moment. I was taking deep calming breaths slowly and gently, in through the nose and out through the mouth.

The room had a scent of vanilla, a warm and homey smell. A smell that reminded me of being a kid. Vanilla wafers and naptime. That was what this was like.

Just a nap in Miss Kimberly's kindergarten, with the sun slanting across the floor and Steve on a mat beside me.

So safe, so serene...I could fall asleep and never wake up, yeah just fall right into the safe serenity of sleep and never open my eyes again…

But the more peaceful I got, the more terrified I felt.

I'm not ready. But I already knew the answer to that. Nobody was ever ready. And felt myself falling backwards.

I'm going to die, I thought with a curious calm.

Before I could hit the floor hard arms held me up and led me towards the window. Mr. Crepsley carries me bridal style as he walked out onto the roof.

He leaned over, staring over the ledge and then nodded as he said, "This will do."

He set me down but then lifted me slightly. Even as I saw what was happening I couldn't help but wonder what he plan to do.

Sure he told me the potion would slow my heart and makes me appear dead but what else was he trying to.

He put his other hand under my neck, lifting me just slightly. I saw his face peering closely at me, his dark eyes staring into mine. I could not read his face nor understand what were reflecting in those eyes of him.

"I'm sure you will feel this when you wake up."

It left me confused.

What did he mean by that? That thought didn't last long because the next thing I know Mr. Crepsley put both hands on the side of my head and then the next I feel it twist. I heard a loud snap as the bones in neck were broken.

If I hadn't drunken that potion I might have felt that and believe me it probably hurt like a bitch especially after he throw me to the ground and hitting it with a hard thud to make sure my death looked accidental.

I laid there, my body at an awkward angle and my head had been turned slightly. I saw him jump down to come to my side, and then putting his hand over my cold cheek, stroking it but could not feel his touch but staring deep into them to see there was something there.

Was that sadness and sorrow? I could not tell for sure. My mind was feeling foggy and I could not grasp it as much as I wanted to understand why he was looking at me like this.

I saw him bend down to whisper inside my ear, hearing his words kept me conscious for the most part before he disappeared within a second after he spoke to me that night.

"Good night, sweet princess, and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest!"

I then felt something brush against my lips but must have imagined it. My first kiss, I thought and I'm comatose. Great.

As I lay on the ground, still and unmoving my body was getting cold lying out here. I paid no attention as I realized that this was it, that I'm going to be dead soon.

_I'm dying, _I thought._ I'm going to die right now. Right now._

I was nearly out when I heard the faint sound of my parents coming out as they wonder what was that noise and then my mom shriek as she saw me lying to the side. Dad rushed over while mom ran back into the house to call 911.

Dad tried to perform CPR on me. I saw him desperately trying to breathe life into me but it proved useless seeing I wasn't breathing or moving. His efforts were in vain. By now I just felt numb and barely register what was happening though knew that my dad was saying something to me.

"Darlene," Dad said, hearing the dangerous, unbalanced tone in his own voice. "Darlene, come on. Darlene, wake up!" He didn't sound like himself, his voice on a rising note. His hands were shaking violently, scrabbling at my shoulders and try to shake me to get up.

He lost all rationality and he was struggling to get me to come back. He was telling me that I was supposed to grow up, travel the world and all that. He couldn't finish the rest as he brought me to his chest and held me to him.

He was still holding on to me, saying how he hadn't want this to happen, that I had so much to give and I didn't know how long until his voice would start growing faint and everything was getting much darker.

I'd never seen dad cry before. I was sorry to have brought this upon them, to make my family cry like this. I wanted to tell him not to cry but my mouth wasn't able to move and I couldn't say a word to calm him down.

The only thought that resounded in my brain was _I'm sorry dad; I'm sorry I couldn't grow up and be like you._

I heard Mom coming back out and Annie following behind her even though Mom told her to get back in the house but when she saw me she cried and then mom put her arms around her. Mom just held on fiercely, as if Death might try to snatch Annie out of her arms as well that minute.

For a moment all I could focus on was their faces, which gave me the strange illusion that the faces were floating in midair. I saw mom and Annie coming over to Dad's side and Annie crying, her tears splashing down on my face. _I'm sorry mom for making you cry. I'm sorry Annie. _

_I'm sorry everyone, I'm sorry…I'm…sorry…goodbye…_

I tried to get enough air, enough strength to say it. But it was too late. The outside world was gone and I couldn't feel my body any longer. I was floating in the darkness and the music, and all I could do now was sleep.

That night I died in my father's arms by the time the paramedics did come but had already been too late.

It had been the longest day in my life, and I knew it was just the beginning but for now I was 'dead' to the world. It seemed that way, at least up until the funeral.

* * *

**Blue Kitsune**: Well I hope you like that, the dying scene was a little hard for me to pull off and hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 14: Epilogue

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey people happy Easter everyone, I thought this might make a great Easter present for everyone and hoping to hear some new comments on this chapter. Please show your support and enjoy this as I dedicate to everyone who reads this.

I like to give thanks to xXSkye-Blue-SeaXx for their help. Thankfully I hope everyone enjoy this new and final chapter of the story and have done my best not to copy too much of the story from the original b and hope everyone will like it and tell me your honest opinion. Please read and review and I'll try to get the next one up and running!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak and think Larten Crepsley is a smexy vampire

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

I don't know how long it took for the paramedics to finally show up but when they did (and after the coroner finished his examination) they then went and told my folks that I was dead, stating what happened, the time of my death, etc.

The rest was pointless blah since it seemed so obvious from my condition. It wasn't like I could say, 'No I just like lying here on the ground with my head on backwards and staring at my own ass! Of course I'm dead! Do you really think I'd survive with a broken neck?!'

It was a rhetorical question but someone didn't have to be Sherlock Holmes to figure it out.

Yet while the doctor was busy consulting with my family, two paramedics came and put my body inside one of those large body bags that look almost like those hefty bags. I knew where I was going to end up at.

I didn't get to see much of the morgue but knew we were there as I was shoved inside a small square cubical and locked in for the night.

I didn't have to feel the cold to know where I was. I thought this must be what it's like to put our frozen foods in the freezer. Yes all my other senses were sharpened, even as my mind was dulled.

I knew this could be a while before Mr. Crepsley could come and get me. Then we can leave before anyone noticed, which meant I was going to be like this for some time.

I didn't know how long I was in there for, a few hours, maybe a day even since I had no sense of time but I was hoping they would come get me soon because I didn't want to stay in here much longer. That and I didn't know how much time was left before the potion would wear off.

I couldn't be so sure since I think my body was frozen so cold that I was like a human Popsicle!

It didn't really matter because my body was finally pulled out and placed on a slab. The sheets were removed and I knew I was naked underneath. I felt uncomfortable of someone checking me out while I was like this.

But then I figured that when you're it didn't matter if they stared at your butt naked corpse or not, so long as they did what they were paid for and get their job done.

But that was the least of worries and I hoped they weren't planning on having me embalmed or sew my lips or eyelids shut or anything otherwise that usually goes with the funeral procedures.

That had been my most concerns before as Mr. Crepsley had told me right before we put this whole 'death of mine' plan into action.

I still don't know how he did it but he must have done something to the undertaker to have none of those things happen. I guess that's why he had to leave so quickly while my parents called the ambulance to check and see that I was dead, broken neck, the cause and nothing else.

Nothing unusual so no autopsy was necessary, thank you very much!

The undertaker then went to work on getting me ready for my wake. He had me dressed in a white gown that made me really uncomfortable and the makeup was a bit itchy. I wanted to wipe it off even while I was lay down inside my coffin.

The next few hours were the worst of my life.

The funeral home was like a Victorian mansion, and the room I was in was huge and filled with flowers and people. I was in a white casket with gold fittings, and guessing from far away I looked as if I were sleeping.

How did I know this, it's hard to say but strangely it was like I was having an out of body experience for myself and was aware of what was going on and could see it clearly in my mind.

People were pouring in as they came to where I was, lying in a casket and coming to pay their respect.

"She was so full of life," Mr. Dalton said.

"I can't believe she's gone," a guy from the soccer team said.

"I'll never forget her," one of my friends said, crying.

I saw my family standing in the front and listening to the people who came to tell them how sorry their loss was. Dad wore a dark suit and stood with mom and Annie both wearing black dresses.

Mom had red and swollen eyes showing she had been crying a lot after what happened last night.

I didn't like to look at her. The feeling of guilt swelled inside at the thought that I had made her cry. I looked instead at the visitors who kept coming in and filling the viewing room and the dozens of wooden pews. I'd never realized how many people loved me.

It was like a receiving line for a wedding. My mother kept saying, "Thank you for coming," and hugging people. The people went over and touched the casket gently and cried.

And in the process of greeting so many mourners, something strange happened. I just got drawn in. The reality of my death was so real that all the vampire stuff began to seem like a dream. Bit by bit, I started to believe the story I was acting out.

After all, everybody else was so sure. I fell out of my window by accident and now she was dead. Vampires were just a superstition.

I looked to where I was and I saw I was lying there on the white velvet lining, eyes shut. I looked very pale and strangely beautiful-but was I really dead?

Maybe I really was and was now a ghost watching my own funeral but then I remember that I was only trying to deny the inedible that I wasn't a vampire and was no ghost either.

I kept seeing the familiar face of people walking over to my casket and breaking down when they see me lying there. Two of my friends collapsed in near-hysterical sobs. My English Teacher doubled over and had to be led away from the casket.

It was a terrible time. I just felt couldn't help but feel awful for what was happening and what I was putting everyone through. Yet when I look to where my family was, I felt something strange; like there was something wrong here and I couldn't shake it off.

But the spooky feeling was drowned almost immediately in the sheer grief of the funeral. In hearing things like "Darlene will live on forever in our hearts and memories." It made my heart break.

A silver hearse led the way to the cemetery and everyone stood in silence as the minister said some last words over my casket. By the time Annie had to put a rose on the casket, she was shaking.

I wish time would move faster. It was really getting stuffy and really wanted to stretch my limbs that were slowly getting the feeling back again.

Everyone, family and friends were crying their eyes out and I couldn't really do anything to comfort them.

Not when you're six feet underground and stuck in a coffin like I am at the moment. If anyone ever told me this was how I was going to end up, I probably laugh and think 'nice try but gotta do better than that!'

Yeah…wish it were as simple as that.

But it's hard to be laughing especially when I'm stuck inside such a confiding thing while trying not to use up all the air in here.

It's only a matter of time before I can get out and didn't want to die from suffocation.

It's depressing and I can still hear the people from above mourning and could hear choking sobs coming from my sister, poor Annie. She was crying, bawling her eyes out and mom and dad standing on both sides and probably thinking why God had to take me away from their lives.

I can also picture mom crying too. Not floods of tears, not sobbing. Just dabbing her eyes on a Kleenex but I couldn't really stand knowing she was also tearing up because of me.

I could feel my mother's pain. Literally. It came in palpable waves that seemed to echo through my bloodstream, making me dizzy. Dad had place a hand on Mom's shoulder and Dad telling Annie that I went to a better place.

I was glad Dad was there for them, Dad's specialty was coping with things; he was the best man who could cope with things that I had ever known and I know Mom and Annie needed him there to give comfort to the two.

I wish I could do something to comfort them but I afraid that there's a wall of six feet of dirt blocking us and I can't just jump out and tell them, 'Mom, Dad look I'm not dead!' I probably cause a pandemonium and I don't want to give my folks a heart attack or worse, traumatize them.

So I sigh to myself, counting off the minutes until this whole thing over and can get on with it.

But finally I began to hear people leaving, the engine of cars backing out and leaving the cemetery.

Ok good they're going, guess the ceremony is over and thinking maybe in two hours or less Mr. Crepsley will show and then can be on our way.

The last to leave is my family. I heard Dad spoke quietly about how these things could happen suddenly, and how at least I had been spared any pain and trying to offer comfort to Mom and Annie.

I hope they pull through and when I thought everyone was gone but then I sense someone still there. Even though I'm not sure how I did but I had a feeling I knew who it is.

_Steve._

Gravel crunched under his feet as I heard him stand before me probably look at my tombstone now, reading my name and date etched in the granite stone.

"Darlene…how could you, how could you do this to me! You said you be there, you said that you'd stay by my side no matter what, wasn't that what we promise each other. I was going to see you, right after I was release and tell you how I felt but now it's too late."

I could hear his voice was strained and sound like he was trying hard not to cry but was breaking down easily because of me.

There weren't any tears, just the terrible grating sound of guilt.

Now I really feel terrible, just on the day he gets out and the first thing is to attend my funeral. What a horrible friend I am.

But then I heard Steve said, "No it wasn't your fault it was because of _**him**_! It's that damn monster's fault! He's the one who took you away. I know it was him who did this."

I could feel the anger rising off of him and heard him whisper through his tears, "I swear I'll get him back for you, him and the rest of his kind if it's the last thing I do, this I swear."

Then he finally started walking away and now I was truly alone, lying in a grave with long dead people around me.

I didn't want to panic; there was no need to. I wished I could think that this was all a bad dream, a really bad nightmare that I would soon wake up from and then be back in my room, where I was safe and no monsters, not even vampires, could get me.

But no this was real. Everything around me was real and if I was smart I'd try not to let my mind get over imaginative and just wait until Mr. Crepsley showed up. That became a mantra, as there was nothing else I could do but wait and breathe ever so slowly.

Normally I'm not claustrophobic but I was starting to get a little uneasy about being buried six feet underground. I should have known the potion wouldn't have lasted as I was starting to feel my senses returning and was coming to and was now awake instead of sleeping like I had been a while ago.

One can really make one go mad in here. I'm starting to wish that they'd buried me with something, anything, and I tried not to think too much of my uncomfortable disposition.

Maybe I should sleep. That was the only thing I could do right now.

I tried to but I was having trouble shutting my eyes. Even in the pitch-black darkness it was hard to tell whether I was awake or asleep but in the end felt my mind drifting and was able to let my conscious slip into the oblivion, trying not to think of how much oxygen was left in here or if I might not come out of this alive or not.

* * *

I was at the beach with my family and Steve was with us as I invited him to tag along. We were walking by the ocean, just the two of us, while dad was busy preparing the barbeque and mom and Annie were collecting seashells.

It was warm and sunny and I could smell salt and my feet were wet and sandy. It was certainly perfect beach weather and I was glad that we were all here to enjoy it.

I was wearing the new bathing suit I brought along, the kind that changes color when it gets wet. I had hoped Steve would notice but he didn't say anything about it.

In fact Steve had been pretty quiet and was wondering what was wrong with him. He didn't seem like himself today.

Maybe he's sick or something? But he doesn't look like it. I look him up and down and notice something was very wrong here. Why in the world would be wearing boots to the beach?! They were a pair of green Wellington boots and he was also wearing some shabby yellow trunks. But then when I look up and was about to ask and saw he was wearing a mask.

That was strange. He was going to get a very weird tan with most of his face covered up.

"Shouldn't you take that off?" I said, thinking he might need help

Hopefully I'd get to the bottom of Steve's unusual fashion statement he was making for himself.

"I wear it for my health," Steve said-only it wasn't his voice. What the-

What's going on? What's wrong with Steve's voice? Who's this person here?

Something was very wrong here I thought as I reached out and pulled the mask away.

It wasn't Steve. It was a short stocky man wearing thick glasses and had a pudgy face with short white hair. Why hadn't I noticed this earlier? His eyes were small and beady behind those wide spectacles of his.

"Who are you?" I demanded. I was afraid and I wondered who he was and what was going on.

"Now that would be telling my dear." He smiled mockingly at me. Then he went to pull something out from his pocket and saw that he was holding something in his hand.

It look like a heart-shaped watch or at least it was shaped like one, but it looked real and was beating inside the meaty palm of his hand. I watched as he looked at the time and then turn to me and could feel a cold chill go down my spine as I saw those beady eyes staring, feeling like he was gazing right at my very soul.

"Just remember," he said, still smiling whimsically. "Bad things do happen."

"What?"

"Yes. Very bad things will happen," he said and turned and walked away. I watched him go and noticed he didn't leave any footprints in the sand.

I was alone and the ocean was roaring. Clouds were gathering overhead. The next thing I know I was running, running to head back to where mom, dad and Annie were. I saw the beach was getting dark and saw the tide surging but I could focus on only finding my family and get the hell out of here.

"Mom! Dad! Annie!" Where was everybody?! I was calling out for them, hoping they'd hear me but there was no sign of them anywhere and once I reach the spot where we had originally been but there was nothing.

Everyone was gone and I was left alone.

I wanted to wake up now, I wanted to run away but where could I go? Everything had disappeared and was left here all alone and scared.

Finally I just collapsed by the water, my knees giving out altogether. I felt anguish surged through me and hear a scream that echo loudly all around me. I soon realized it was me who was screaming.

* * *

I try to sit up only to whack myself on the head and had a splitting headache. I didn't realize I fell asleep until I opened my eyes feeling confused and weak. Wh-what happened? My head was hurting.

It seemed longer than I originally thought by the time I heard the first telltale of a shovel hitting the earth and bringing up the soil and then again and again.

I was grateful to hear the sound of the dirt being slung to the side and again and it took no less than five minutes before I heard the lid being open and saw Mr. Crepsley looking in on me.

"And here lay Sleeping Beauty already awake just to see me." If my fingers weren't so stiff I probably wipe that smirk off his face. He then bent down ready to lift me out of here.

"Come on," Mr. Crepsley said, helping me out of the open half of the casket. It wasn't hard; with Mr. Crepsley holding me up by the arms, I stood on the closed half of the casket, and was slowly pulled up.

"There we go." He helped me out of the ground and I stretched. Black dots swarmed through my vision when I sat up. My head wobbled as if my neck were a pipe cleaner but I managed to keep it up right.

Mr. Crepsley scrambled out of the hole. "How do you feel, Darlene?" he said. Not a politeness. A quiet, probing question.

I looked at him, said, "I feel...fine." I couldn't find any other word to describe what I was feeling after being locked inside that coffin so long and yet didn't seem to feel any different than when I went to sleep.

"That is good," Mr. Crepsley said sounding like some therapist talking to a patient and still watching me as if I were a six-hundred-pound schizophrenic gorilla.

He put his hand under my neck and feeling around to make sure that my bones weren't broken anymore and didn't even have a slight bruise left in place. The only one I had was where I bumped myself on my forehead and didn't want to tell him and Mr. Crepsley said nothing about it.

"Talk about a bad case of neck pain huh?" I wanted to say but Mr. Crepsley had already left me to get back to the hole while I was too busy working the numbness out of my body.

I heard Mr. Crepsley grunt as I saw him lift the lid and slid it back in place and then was shoveling dirt on it without looking at where it landed.

I look to him and saw was the dirt sitting on some tarp that I notice not too shortly after being pulled out, wondering why it was there, "Um Mr. Crepsley what with the tarp here?"

"Darlene I do not believe now is the time to go and question your mentor when he is at work at the moment." Mr. Crepsley said as he shoveled in another mound of dirt in. "We do not want it to look as if this place has been disturbed."

A light went on for me. "I see that's why you have this stuff here."

"Yes. A little mess would not be suspicious. But if we leave dirt scattered everywhere, somebody is going to wonder." He grunted as he continued to shovel it in and spreading it over the grave.

That explained so much, I mean hadn't even thought about why there was already grass on the new grave. But of course it was sod. He must have already found the edge of them and saw some rolled up like carpets by the foot of the grave.

I ached all over and my joints creak as I try to rid myself of the kinks since the potion was already wearing off and laying down so stiff hadn't been such fun.

I looked to Mr. Crepsley, still rubbing my aching back, then straight down into the hole, I could see the casket. A huge spray of slightly crushed yellow roses was on top.

"God how can you sleep like that?" I asked while Mr. Crepsley was busy filling up the hole and almost didn't expect to hear him answer my question.

He looks up from his shoveling and shrugged his shoulders just slightly. His hair was falling over his forehead and his face smug with dirt as he made to wipe his bangs out of the way.

"It takes a few years but you will get use to it, believe me I have gone through what you have and at least you did not have to share your coffin with another for a few months hiding for your life and having to deal with someone who snores so loud he keeps you awake for a month or two."

"Really?" I had not expect to hear him say that and when I wanted to find out more about that he went back to what he was doing even though I was curious but could wait for another time to hear the rest of it.

I watched and even with Mr. Crepsley doing it, it took a long time to fill the hole. It was wider than I would have thought necessary.

I asked if he needed any help but he told me that he was fine and I should go and stretch my limbs.

I wasn't so sure and wanted to ask again but if he thought he could handle the physical work then he must be okay with it.

Besides, he was stronger than anyone I had ever seen. He pitched up shovelful after shovelful of dirt without even straining. He made it look like fun.

But underneath I felt that he was worried. He was either concerned or anxious about something, something he was keeping from me.

Whatever it was that was on his mind he'd probably tell me only when he wanted to. I decided I might as well go for a walk, seeing there was nothing else I could do and leaving Mr. Crepsley to resume the dirty work on filling in that grave.

My grave that is. Funny I hadn't really thought about that before. I'd been lying in a grave-I ought to feel repulsed or scared.

I didn't. I had been merely lying in there, feeling my body coming in and out and having fallen asleep and that was what I did.

Except for that dream I had...what was it that made me feel uneasy as I tried to remember but I found I couldn't. Not a damn thing. I know there was something about it though what I can't be sure.

I glanced around and tried to distract myself instead. The cemetery was completely different at night. The darkness seemed very thick.

Strange. It didn't really seem to be either day or night. Maybe there was an eclipse. It was too dim to be daytime, but far too bright for nighttime. I could see the leaves on the maple trees and the gray Spanish moss hanging from the oak trees. Tiny moths were fluttering around the moss, and I could see their pale wings.

And I could hear things. Once I whipped my head around as a dog barked right beside me. Then I realized that it was far away, outside the cemetery. It only sounded close.

All my senses were keen. Delicious smells wafted by me, the smells of small burrowing animals and fluttering dainty birds. On the wind came a tantalizing hint of rabbit. Tree branches and bushes moved gently in the breeze.

I was really alive. I felt vibrant and healthy. Not just better but better than she could remember feeling in my life. I was strangely aware of my own body and my muscles and joints all seemed to be working in a way that was sweet and almost magical.

Something jarred violently in me. I wanted to give a yell of victory and pound the grass. But instead I started to run around, dancing and twirling, doing some crazy jig ballet in the bone yard.

_Hey, look what I can do!_

It felt weird even though I've been 'dead' for less than twenty-four hours and yet it feels like I've been reborn somehow.

Everything around me felt so different, felt so alive! I don't know whether to consider this a good or bad thing yet and a part of me wondered if this will all fade, like everything else does.

I began to walk, not too far from where Mr. Crepsley was but just enough to go and explore my surroundings.

I felt wonderful-in almost every way. I felt secret and strong. I felt poetic and full of possibility. I felt as if I'd sloughed off my old body like a snake shedding its skin, to reveal a fresh new body underneath.

I'll bet I can run fast, too, I thought. My legs felt tingly. I wanted to go running out into the lovely, gloriously scented night, to be one with it. I was part of it now.

I wonder if I might be able to flit as Mr. Crepsley called it but I don't think I have enough strength just to do it yet since my body was still adjusting.

I looked to see the surrounding graves, reading the names and dates etches in them, my body was still a little off. I stared at a tombstone and tried to control my breathing.

_In, out. Slow and deep. It's okay, there's air. It may not feel like it, but there's air. _

What's happening to me? Something must have gone terribly wrong. I felt as if I were underwater, trying desperately to claw my way to oxygen-only there was no oxygen.

The air whipping my cheeks was cool and good, but it didn't help my breathing. My chest was swelling, burning and no matter how I tried, I couldn't seem to get a proper breath in to my dry lungs.

I'm hyperventilating, I thought. My heart was racing, my lips and tongue felt parchment-dry. And still I had the feeling of being air-starved.

What do I do, what do I do? I can't die! I don't want to! I was trying not to panic though could tell I was already there. I wanted to run back to where Mr. Crepsley was and hoping he could help me but he seem so far away and don't think I make it to him before I give in.

What should I do, I had no idea and then I saw the way.

Or smelled it, actually and suddenly I caught a whiff of life. It seem to be close and I was feeling drawn to it as I move slowly to where it was, looking around the cemetery trying to find that delicious scent was coming from.

I don't know if it was instinct or some otherwise that told me to as I went behind a large stone angel and looking around and finally see a man with a flashlight in hand and was using it to look around the cemetery.

_Must be the caretaker_, I stay quiet and still not sure whether I should run or not. But the only problem was that I was getting hungry. It was taking all my willpower not to pounce on the guy who was checking around the area.

I've been hungry for some time now, and now was starting to feel breathless. I could hear the blood pumping through those blue veins, taking in how they throb and pulse with life.

It was calling out to me; I could feel my body ache, the pain becoming worse as I continue to let my chance to feed slip away.

_So jump him_, part of my mind whispered. I frowned and tried to wiggle away from the thought. I know I shouldn't but he was also human and I could sense the rich stuff, lush with life, which was coursing through his veins. The electrifying fluid I needed to survive.

_**Think of it as Gatorade. You need the electrolytes and I'm sure he's got plenty to spare, just a few sips wouldn't hurt. **_

Yeah he looks like he got enough on him. Just the thought of it made my mouth water and was so thirsty. Life. What I needed.

I ached to end that and tonight I shall.

I didn't think, I simply acted. Instinct took over and I made to move out of my hiding place and to another, my eyes still on my prey.

The man hearing the noise, whirled around, "W-who's there?!"

He was probably thinking I was some kind of ghost and I would too if I saw myself which was exactly how I looked as I stood there in the darkness in my best white dress, supple as a lily, with my hair falling around my face. I just stared at him with hugely dilated pupils.

"Why hello there…nice nights for a walk don't you think?" I said trying my hardest not to lung at him, otherwise it would give away and may even scare him off.

The man seemed relief though was probably wondering what a girl like me was in a place like this.

"Who are you and what are you doing here Miss?" I was still watching him in that dreamy but intense way.

He was tall and strong for a human. He was wearing dark slacks and a bomber jacket. His face was stubbly and his skin wasn't exactly clean, but that wasn't important. I wasn't interested in the container, only in the lovely sticky red stuff inside.

"Oh I was just taking a lovely midnight stroll by myself and was feeling a bit lonely at the moment." I said, in the same pleasant, musical voice I'd used before.

I was still watching him the same way a cat watches an interesting insect never taking my eyes off him, not even when I saw him shift uncomfortably as he must have realized that not only do I look pale and beautiful but was dazed and starving.

He look like he wanted to leave, well sorry can't let that happen.

_No you don't you stay right here and be a good little boy. Just stay where you are._

He said nothing; too busy staring at me, his eyes now blank and standing so still.

"Why don't you come over here?" I said and made a gesture for him to come to me and watching him walk stiffly to where I was and then said, "Put your arms around me, I'm so cold." He did with loose and trembling arms. This was so easy

"Do you know what you're making me feel?" I asked him huskily and waiting for him to answer as my nostrils quivered and my lips parted.

I was...could I be smelling him? Not loud, wet sniffs, but the delicate little sniffs of a cat. I was nosing around his shoulder.

"N-no. What?" I blew on the side of his neck and lick up sensing him shiver, "I feel kinda…hungry."

"Um Miss? Miss please let go, pleases let—" An involuntary outburst as delicate hands clenched like steel around his biceps. I smiled at him and then made my attempt as I darted like a striking cobra for his throat.

He couldn't fight me. But my first strike missed. My teeth barely grazed his throat just an inch away from biting him and letting myself get distracted which gave my prey the chance to slip out of my grasp and saw the man started running away, trying to make his escape.

Well I won't let that happen.

I grabbed for the man the way a drowning swimmer grabs at a rescuer. Instinctively.

The next thing I knew we were both tumbling on the ground, our bodies rolling in the dirt and feelings twigs and stone dig in our skins but I barely paid any heed.

I was starving I wanted, no needed to feed. I could see pale blue veins under the skin. The man wasn't fighting at all now. He seemed to be unconscious. Now's my chance away the last of my hesitation. I open my mouth ready to take a bite and—

"Darlene!" I felt Mr. Crepsley looped an arm around my waist, lifting me off him. I gave a disappointed wail.

I immediately struggled, trying to break free but he was just too strong and couldn't fight him not when my body was barely able to.

"Darlene! Get a hold of yourself this instant! Stop this immediately!" But I was not listening to a word he said. I made to turn and was ready to claw at him, slash his face but found myself staring into the eyes of a jaguar.

A very scary jaguar that went by the name of Mr. Crepsley.

He wasn't just fiery orange hair and enigmatic green eyes and a lithe-muscled body. He was the smell of winter rain and the sound of his predator's heartbeat and the silvery aura of power I could feel around him and was looking at me with the intention to strike back if necessary.

I felt as if I'd never really seen him before-because now I was seeing him with new senses. I couldn't move and while in my frozen state I was slowly coming to myself, getting a bit of control under and my hunger subsiding me when I looked at him. Everything came back to me and realized what I had almost done.

Dear god, I was gonna to…I immediately backed away looking down to my hands, almost imagining them to be red but thankfully no blood was on them. But this did not comfort me at all.

I was so close, so close to…I could not stop thinking what I had nearly try to do if Mr. Crepsley hadn't come to stop me.

I'm not human anymore…oh, God, maybe I should just die, I thought wishing that the potion hadn't put me to sleep but instead just killed me like it should've done in the first place.

"Do not be such an idiot," a voice said, and hard fingers closed on my shoulder briefly.

Through a blur, I saw Mr. Crepsley look to me solemnly, showing he did not blame me for what I almost done, "It is all right, you are not the first nor the last who felt compelled to feed after awaking from your sleep. Even half vampires have to feed."

He then went towards the man and putting his fingers near the man's throat, checking to find his pulse.

I watched from where I was and was already thinking the worst when I saw how still the man was, _was he dead? Please don't tell me I just killed someone?!_

Mr. Crepsley breathed a sigh of relief, "Well he's still alive, and you pretty much did a number on him knocking him out like that. Though I had not expected you to catch on so quickly, so soon."

"I what did I-how the heck did I?"

"Now is not the time to ask such questions, I will explain later." Mr. Crepsley said and cutting me off shortly. He turned his back on me and examined the man. I could feel him extend his mind.

"I am telling him to forget," he said. "All he needs is some rest, and he might as well do that right here. He will believe he has tripped and knocked himself, by morning he will have a terrible headache."

"What if somebody sees us? Don't they have a guard or something?"

"They have a night watchman. He is sound asleep. I took care of it before I came to picked you up though had not expect there be another.... but never mind that it will all be fine, trust me on this."

"How-" I stopped and shook my head. "Okay. Not tonight. We'll talk about it later."

As I watched with fascination and awe and dread, he bent down and breathed in front of the man's face, just like he done with the nurse in the hospital. I saw a light wisp of fog coming out and then heard the man groan before he continued to slumber in la-la land.

"There now, all done." He lift up the man's arm and pushing the sleeve up before he made a small nick like he done to Steve back in the hospital.

I wonder what he was doing but when I saw blood seeming out and again feeling a bit thirsty like last time. But then I stop when I heard him tell me what to do.

"Here drink," I looked to him, wondering if he was serious. He seriously expected me to go and drink from the man I just attacked?!

I shook my head and putting my hands up, "No thanks I'm good."

Mr. Crepsley looked at me knowing I was lying since he could see the hunger written on my face so well, "You need blood, you must drink seeing how—"

Suddenly he stopped and Mr. Crepsley threw a wild glance around. He had the look of an animal on alert, sensing the surroundings.

He kept still for a moment before he went and covered the man's wound and then look to me and said, "Come on, Darlene. Get up. We have to go." He was speaking in a gentle, insistent voice, as if he were talking to someone coming out of anesthesia.

I looked at him confused, why what was the hurried but then he grabbing me by the arm and said, "We need to leave now!"

Before I could ask, I found myself being heaved over his shoulder, being carried like a sack of potatoes and then was moving by so fast.

I thought I was going to puke the way we were going. After a while though, he slowed down.

"Well we are safe now at least." He put me down and probably noticed my complexion and then step to the side as I made to lurch out what little was in my stomach, heaving up until I came out with dry pants.

"You should have held your breath."

"Yeah, well you could have given me a warning!" I retorted even though I still felt like I had been through some crazy roller-coaster and still trying to regain my balance.

He did not seem fazed by this though his hair and cape were ruffled and saw his sandals caked in soil but did not seem to mind after having to flit this far out of god knows where.

I was leaning up against the tree and finally started feeling better while Mr. Crepsley watched me to the side seeing I was regaining my composure and wasn't nauseous.

He then tossed me my bag and caught it in the air, "You best go and change. It will be hard for you to go walking around in such an attire without bring attention to yourself."

_Well you're one to talk!_ I thought seeing he was still in those circus clothes while I looked around not seeing anything and realized what he was saying.

I know it wouldn't do me any good to go traveling in my funeral garbs, it would raise suspicion but there was no way I'm doing it out in the open while he was here.

I try to find a place where I might be able to get outta these clothes and didn't want Mr. Crepsley watch me as I changed.

My best choice was to go behind the trees and before I went I looked to Mr. Crepsley and gave him a warning glare if he dare tried to follow me.

"You better not peek or I'll give you a nice shiner!" And I meant it.

Mr. Crepsley knew that after what I did before. He wouldn't try to do something like that to incur my wrath.

I picked up the duffel bag and head for the woods, going behind trees and making sure he cannot see me but at least know I was there.

I pulled the white dress over my head and changed into a short sleeve black t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans, ripped at the knees. I stuffed the dress inside the duffel bag and then put on my sneakers. I felt glad I wasn't in that ridiculous outfit anymore and wearing normal clothes once more.

I made my way back and saw Mr. Crepsley waiting for me.

"There now, that did not take you long did it?" He said it in a humorless tone and not quite managing to sound offhand.

I ignored him while I look around the clearing, having no idea where we were or which way we were going before turning to him to ask what the plan was.

"So where exactly are we heading?"

He shrugged, "I do not have a destination in mind but there is much I must teach you now that you are my assistant."

I guess that was fair. At least now I can go explore different places though this was not exactly how I pretty much pictured doing it.

I looked back. We were probably so far from my old home, the town I grew up in.

Now all I had was the memories and probably that would only be the one thing I'll be allowed to carry on my journey. Something stirred in me. I'd always wanted to see the world. Faraway places. Exotic lands.

And this would have been perfect-if only it hadn't to turn out like this.

There was a feeling of emptiness in my chest and wonder how long before I ever got to see this place again.

"Is it always this painful to leave everything behind?" I did not think he would answer but Mr. Crepsley walked over to where I was standing. Gently, without looking at me, he put a hand on my shoulder and took a long breath.

"You may not believe me…but I do feel sorry for you. Life is always lonely especially for our kind who must continue to walk the lonely path into where the world continues to move on while we seem lost in the shadows…"

I glanced at him sideways in surprise and for the first time saw his eyes hold such sadness and probably thinking how he must've endured the same thing as I did.

I could feel a tremor of sadness that came from him. It was the same anxious sadness I'd sensed in him earlier. He didn't like being a predator and now he'd made me one, too.

Our plan had succeeded brilliantly and I would never be the old Darlene Shan again. I was different now and yet I didn't find it so bad and was willing to give it a try though wish there had been another way but what' done is done.

Maybe that was what happened when you faced the very worst thing in the world. I'd lost my family and my old life and maybe even my childhood, but I'd found myself. And that would have to do.

"There wasn't any other choice," I said stoutly, and said it aloud. "We did what we had to do. Now we have to make the best of it." The words were brusque, but I felt a tiny surge of comfort. Maybe Mr. Crepsley was right.

Life was good, in whatever form and I had chosen this for myself. It meant a lot to me seeing I was alive. I found that we were simply looking at each other without any insulating humor between us. Just gazing into each others eyes.

Even in the semidarkness I felt mesmerized by his eyes. They were like windows to some other place, someplace distant and far off and wonder what there was to this vampire than I thought and maybe perhaps would find out more.

Then I nodded slowly. "Thanks." Mr. Crepsley looked up and then grab his cloak and put it on.

"We need to get going. Dawn will be in a few hours and we need to make some distance for ourselves."

"I know," I said softly. I had accepted that. There was no going back for me; the old life was over. Nothing to do but build a new one.

I went to grab my bag but then I felt it taken out of my hand and saw it lift onto Mr. Crepsley's shoulder.

"Here let me carry this for you."

"You're sure?" I looked up surprised and thinking he might not be so bad after all. I couldn't summon up any righteous disapproval right then and though maybe I can get along with him.

I then heard my stomach growl and almost blushed thinking what an embarrassing moment since it sound so loud and feeling the hungry return, "Oh man I haven't eaten anything since, well since my death actually?" I said in a sheepish tone and turning to him and asking, "You think we can find some chow?"

I saw Mr. Crepsley nodded, "So am I but you are going to have to wait just a little while to feed."

I frown wondering how long it would take for us to get a town and hoping wasn't too far away. "Well ok as long as we find some place that sells burgers or something. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse or so."

He chuckles slightly, amused by what I said, "Is that so, well there is a place I do believed I saw not far from here and we could go grab a bite from there."

"Really?" I then I saw him hold out his hand and I placed mine in his. It felt so cold to the touch but I didn't mind, I strangely found it comforting grabbing onto it and felt something strange, an odd connection between us.

I could feel some slivers of emotions, images inside my head that were unknown to me. It must be coming off him I figured and although I could hear his thoughts, it wasn't exactly like the total immersion when we'd exchanged blood.

I wonder if this was a side effect to what I became or maybe it was just that every cell that made up Darlene Shan, every molecule, had changed. Whatever I'll probably ask about it later when we had the chance.

I realize I wasn't human anymore. I was something other. Mr. Crepsley said it himself; we were of a different kind and now belonged to the Night.

I know this will probably come back to haunt me but he made me feel a little better having him here with me even after all that has happen.

He grinned at me and just at that particular moment, I couldn't help grinning back. It was a milestone for the both of us and I never would've guessed this was how my life would be or what was waiting for us in the future and unsure what it might be.

There was something worse about not knowing what would be out there, whether I could really pull through and yet here I was willing to take a chance.

But I don't think I should be so concerned. We had time on our hands to think of what awaited us and I just rather enjoyed the moment than be full of concern or worries of what lied ahead and what challenges awaited us.

Still, I had changed, and only time would tell how much.

We began walking together, side by side into the night, Mr. Crepsley as my vampire mentor and me, a vampire's assistant.

And thus ends the first part of my story.

* * *

**Blue Kitsune**: Well I hope everyone enjoy that and stay tune for when I post the next story Darlene Shan: The Vampire's Assistant! Please read and review!


End file.
